Five Worlds Wars: The Invincible Gladiator
by darkmachines
Summary: Permission by ND, he let me do a two part chapter. The Acts of Order have been challenged and must fight as a team to defeat the most powerful Arrancar opponent that have ever crossed them. Will they be able to win or will victory go to Skullak the Leader of the Privaron and the former 1st Espada?
1. The Gladiator

**Five Worlds War**

 _The Gladiator!_

 **First I would like to say the own of this story belong to ND2014. It is just a two chapter or a filler part to his main story and talk place after the current arc he working on or the one after that. I just doing my own fight and nothing more to chance the event of his story at all the much. First part is to introduce Skullak and his interaction with others. So please enjoy and be ready for an epic fight of the life time.**

Somewhere far in a wasteland mountain area stood five figure until the dark heavy cloud the cover the land in a light darkness. It was not raining, but bolts of lightning strike in the sky as the light the area up some.

On was side for the area were the four Acts of Order. The four were the second ranking member the Coalition's Blacklist they fear some in various ways. First was the Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy. Second was the Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel. Third was the Hero of the Hidden Leaf Village, Naruto Uzumaki. Fourth was Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki.

A few day ago the Acts of Order were give a challenge my an individual that wish to face their top warriors in battle. The person promise that this was not trap at all and in the end wasn't at all. Luffy, Natsu, Naruto, and Ichigo stood strong and ready as the look across at their opponent. Their opponent that stood not to far from them was an Arrancar.

He appeared as a fairly muscular, handsome young man with short brown hair and blue eyes. His mask remain is on the left side of his head, which looked like a broken gladiator helmet. He wears a customized uniform, which is a long sleeve jacket with a black line starting at the collar and curving down to his right hip. He also wears white hakama and a black sash. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a black sheath, black hilt, and a golden circle guard.

Ichgio look at the Arrancar and seem to remember another that has a very similar uniform too. He remembered the Captain of the Exequias, Rudobon wear the same unform, but the Arrancar before him has more of a shorter collar and didn't wear black gloves. Other then that this Arrancar and Rudobon had similar uniforms.

* * *

Meanwhile all round and hidden in away. Both the Alliance and Coalition sides they send up various camera like system for everyone to what this battle. Hundreds of video snails were watch for all in either the Alliance or Coalition side. For the snails safety power magic and Kido spell protect the snail for being hurt if anything get out of hand or big.

With the many members of the Alliance, they had mix feeling about this. Women like Orihime, Hinata, Boa, and Lisanna worry about the men the loved. Others like Gajeel complain about this find a one of four match with be boring and won't late to long. Many agree and didn't worry that much at all, since they believe in their heroes.

However, their was only one among them that look worried and sad. That was Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. She had tears in her eyes and should believe who she was see after a very long time. _'It's you Skullak! Why are you doing this?'_

* * *

Elsewhere in various area and place for the Coalition many of powerful villains what their own mix feeling about this Arrancar named Skullak too. In Dressrosa, Donquixote Doflamingo was once again able to take over because thank to all their most powerful Gladiators help the Order of Light, Doflamingo was able to once again take over. Standing next to him was Trebol.

Doflamingo didn't look happy and he sworn at see Skullak on the monitor. "Doffy what the matter?" asked Trebol. "Is it that Arrancar the visit us before?" Doflamingo frowned more and remember when Skullak came to visit him and made a bit of a fool out of him.

 _It was a normal day for Doflamingo, he regain his island and ruled a King again. He was sitting back and relaxing with a cool drink in his hand. Then Trebol came in and said, "Doffy we seem to have a guest that would like to talk with you."_

 _This interested Doflamingo because it very rare for him to have a guest or something other then a member of his crew to talk with him. Trebol stood by Doflamingo's side as the both wait as Skullak came in calm with his hands in his pocket._

 _Doflamingo didn't know who this way, but he grin and said, "Well, I would never think an Arrancar would visit me at all. What is the pleasure of coming here?"_

 _Skullak was silent and said, "Donquixote Doflamingo, a man that is truly evil. Kill his own father as a child and kill you own bother too. You're truly a monster." Doflamingo just laugh and said, "You flatter me Arracnar, but still way are you here?"_

 _"I'm here to make you Fear me!" said Skullak. This surprised Doflamingo, but Skullak draw his Zanpakuto and make and horizontal slash that slice Trebol in half, while Doflamingo dodge at the last second. the wall behind them and anything outside on the mountain top too._

 _Of course thank to power of their devil fruit, Trebol was about to reattach his upper half with their lower half again. Doflamingo just laugh and said, "What that you best to try to do anything again me and my powerI I have and can use any time?"_

 _"Actually no, but that was just a Normal slash and nothing more," said Skullak. Trebol look shock and thought, 'That was a normal slash? He slice to that much behind us and didn't use anything what we learn about Arracnar called reiatsu at all.' Trebol was sweating at bit seen Skullak didn't know that was released to the powers an Arracnar has._

 _"Besides, if I used anything again you it would just down you how powerless and weak you are," said Skullak. "After all you are just mere humans."_

 _Doflamingo was insulted and feeling like he was being mocked. However, before he could do anything others that were part of his crew that were still with him and not were at other place that Order of Chaos have control over._

 _Then a high pitched voice said, "You dare mock Master Doflamingo and dare to attack him in his own home?" Skullak turn to see a figure coming out of the stone floor and he have to look up as the large muscular figure that was Pica glared down mad at Skullak._

 _"Oh on of the eilte huh?" said Skullak not care about this voice at all. "Impressive, but still your powers are not threat to those of an Arrancar. You stone will shatter to nothing again me." "Then I'll crush you with my bare strength then," said Pica as his over his right hand in Haki._

 _Pica punched at Skullak, but Skullak held up his left hand and was about to catch Pica fist in his hand and didn't budge at all when if the floor cracked under him some. Pica look shocked and pushed forward and he was starting to sweat, his read become red, and his become bloodshot some too. However, Skullak just stood there completely unfazed and said, "You we might have powerful, but you leave yourself wide open and show you how foolish you devil fruit user are."_

 _Skullak clutch is right hand in to a fist and punch right a Pica in the stomach. Pica eyes wide as her cough up blood and was send flying out of the room and out of the building too. Trebol's jaw dropped and Doflamingo look shocked, but a bit hard to tell with this glasses one._

 _Skullak look to him and said, "Have anyone else that with to try me?" Then a voice above him said, How about face a power that will shatter your bone completely iin!" Look up was Machive and he was hold his crossed-shaped shape before him._

 _He come down at Skullak and said, "Let see how you can hand the power off the Ton Ton Fruit and many Hakai no Senton Vise! (_ _ **1000 Ton Vice of Destruction**_ _)" Skullak held his first back and punch at Machive and his shield as the poweful overweight man came down at all._

 _Both seen to be even in power as Skullak look serious and Machive was grinning. When with 1000 ton of weight was crashing down on Skullak he continue to hold his ground and the floor behind him was shatter apart because of the weight. Both Doflamingo and Trebol grin seeing this will be over soon._

 _Still Skullak was still punching forward with this punch and Machive said, "Most impressive, but it time for me to go all out and squish you like the bug you are Arrancar. Jigoku no Manton Vice! (_ _ **10,000 Ton Vise of Hell**_ _)"_

 _The weight become even more heavy as the sound of shattering bones in Skullak's legs and arm were hear by the three Pirates. They laugh, but Skullak said, "Like I told you before. It doesn't matter if you have a devil fruit. You Are All Still Just HUMANS!"_

 _Skullak flared out his reiatsu as in was all black and blazing out in the large room. This was Doflamingo first time to see reiatsu up close before. It was even more his have a sweat drop going down his face as he has feel anything so power in a long time._

 _Then another cracking sound was hear and saw it was coming from Machive's shield. "Now Fly Away Human!" said Skullak as his broken fist shatter Machive's shield and sent the large man fly up in a ball of black reiatsu through roof._

 _Doflamingo was slightly shaking a little as he look at Skullak. He was still about to stand not caring about the broken bones in his legs or arm at all. Skullak look to him and said, "Good it seem I made you fear me some. I all I have show you was 10% of my strength."_

 _'Who that Hell is he?' thought Doflamingo. 'The one I hear that can be this power are the Esapda. However, I know there is only currently one nine since on was killed. Where does he fit in?'_

 _"So have anyone else left for me or should I leave know I put fear into The Joker, Donquixote Doflamingo," said Skullak. This just made Doflamingo get mad, but lucky he still had a few others and lucky for him another member of his crew come in or this time fly in._

 _Land in was Monet the Harpy and said, "Well, look like a handsome young man is making a mess around here. Never thought we get to see an Arrancar like this up close. Nothing then that broken helmet on your head, you look just as human as any of us."_

 _Then what happen next was nothing at all. Doflamingo was ready to something, but nothing happen at all. That was become Skullak stood there absolutely shocked. His brown eyes were wide large and he seem to be slightly shaking with a frown as his lips tremble and they saw a single tear coming out of his right eye as Skullak see to be unable to do nothing be stare at Monet._

 _This confused Doflamingo, Trebol, and Monet very much on what going on. They the heard a voice said, "Lord Skullak are you Ok?" Arriving in the room were two more Arrancars._

 _First was a rather handsome, spiky silver hair man with three dark blue diamond shaped tattoos above his left eye and yellow eyes. His mask remain is a crest along the right side of his head. He wears a standard uniform with a cape that covers the upper half of his uniform. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a dark blue hilt and a silver sheath._

 _The second was a dark-skin, fairly muscular man with brown hair with his hair in a dread-locked hairstyle with several ornaments at the end of them and an earring on his left ear. He had red eyes and two purple lined tattoos down his cheeks. His mask remain cover the top of his face with two strange linear emblems between his eyes. He wears a standard uniform and his Zanpakuto is a large katana with a dark purple hilt and sheath._

 _They were Arrancars 17 and 18, Aisslinger Wernarr and Demoura Zood. The former Guardian of the 22nd Underground Passage way, but truth were the two fraccion of Skullak Tuma._

 _Both when up to their Lord and were worry about him very much. However, when Aisslinger saw Monet he was shocked and said, "Cirucci!" This confused the pirates more and Monet asked, "Who's Cirucci?"_

 _Skullak hung his head down and started to walk away not care about the pain in his legs at all. Demoura followed his Lord, while Aisslinger remain behind for the moment and should explain to Monet about what just happen._

 _"You see, you have a very close appearance of Lady Cirucci back in her day when she and our Lord were Hollows together," said Aisslinger. "Lord Skullak was never going to be part of this war no matter what. Not even King Baraggan or Lord Konton could change him mind. However, after the death of Lady Cirucci Sanderwicci everything change for out Lord. The woman in love completely and would do anything for her and protect was kill. It shattered our Lord completely and he on one mission now to destroy the Order of Light and make them until stand the truly Aspect of Loneliness themselves."_

 _Monet was touched my this, however, Doflamingo burst out laugh and said, "You got ti me joking my right? That why this... Skullak guy is doing this just before some woman died." He continued laugh, but then a black bala come right at Doflamingo and hit him hard. He feel to his knee and cough of blood as the reishi power attack hit him._

 _Everyone look to see Skullak held his left hand out and filtering some. He had a very mad look and his glare at Doflamingo with pure hated and said, "Once I crush the Order of Light I coming after you and kill you in the most painful way I can think of to make you fear and beg to spare you."_

 _Skullak turn and let with Demoura and Aisslinger following their Lord. Trebol and Moent look to Doflamingo still in pain and glare up at the leading Skullak and was mad too._

Doflamingo didn't really care about this fight very much, but thought it would be very entertaining for him. He didn't care wish side would win anyway. I would take away one or four threat to him in the future if Dressrosa would be attack.

* * *

Elsewhere, somewhere on the sea was the Blackbeard Pirates on there ship and watch this battle too. Marshall D. Teach also known as Blackbeard was sitting and eat pie. With him was most of his crew, expect for two. The first one was Jesus Burgess, who was part of a team of fighters like Lao G and Mask de Masculine. Teach hear the Jesus and Mask became a power tag partners too.

Then second member was Van Augur. He was part of the Marksmen team lead by Lille Barro, Stern Ritter X and leader of the Schutzstaffel. Other skill marksmen members were Coyote Starrk and Robert Accutrone.

Teach was grin and usually and said, "Well look who it is. That Arrancar that came to talk with me before. Seem and was tell that truth and going to fight all four of them himself." Teach the thought back a week ago when Skullak visit him.

 _Teach was enjoy one of his pie and said, "To think I would have a guest some, but an Arrancar. Now that is a surprised Zehahaha!" Skullak look at Teach and his crew, but didn't expect anything from them at all._

 _"Marshall D. Teach out of the four Lords you the weakest of them, but you don't seem to care about that at all," said Skullak. Teach grin and said, "And why should I? I happy just being at the top as it is. I got everything that I want in the end."_

 _"Is that so?" asked Skullak as he stood. "I here you once were a care man that care about his fellow crew mate when you were part of Whitebeard. Yo were a man I could have respect and called a friend. However, you have that all up for what power? Firend, family, a good life for on devil fruit. Do you regret you choice at all?"_

 _Teach was surprised for a moment, but laugh and said, "I don't at all. I got the fruit I been looking for and become one of the most power Pirates of all. Now one Devil Fruit can be used again my Dark Dark powers with the power I took from Whitebeard too."_

 _Skullak tood before Teach with a glare and said, "I see." Them point his hand out at Teach, which made back Blackbeard question what he was doing. "You saw you have the power to negate any devil fruit power right? However..." Skullak the charge his normal cero that was black and in was burning Teach. "You have to power to stop other that have jutsu, magic, and reiatsu."_

 _Teach was in pain, but then a shot were hear and Skullak cero vanish and Skullak's head as hanging back. Teach and the rest look to Van as he shot Skullak in the head. However, Skullak brought his head forward and reach up and grabbed the bullet that didn't completely nothing to hurt Skullak at all thank to his hierro._

 _"You see to have very loyal man Teach," said Skullak crushing the bullet with fingers and turn to leave."Just don't betrayal them like your first one."_

Teach still grinning thought, _"Your quiet an interesting man Arrancar. Least see how you'll make this battle interesting."_ Teach and his crew all want to see how the battle will go.

* * *

With the Alliances, there were a few others have encounter Skullak before and as Nelliel about him. Two were Nico Robin and Sabo. Robin was the first to think back with her encounter with Skullak.

 _A few week back Robin return to her home island of Ohara with a bouquet of flowers to pay her respect to her family and friends that were kill evilly by the World Government so many year back. It has been the first time in a long time she return to how home._

 _Robin made her way to where the Tree of Knowledge used to be. However, when she did she show that she was not alone to her surprises. She saw a lone figure just stand their. She Robin got close and saw the mask remain the rest on his head and know that he was an Arrancar._

 _"Nico Robin I presume," said Skullak, which made Robin flitch. "Don't worry, I not here to do anything to hurt you. Just here to pay my respect to those that died just before the want to learn."_

 _Skullak turn to look at Robin and she saw him holding a bag. "I here you like learning don't you?" said Skullak walking to an bit scared Robin. He stop and dropped the bag and books fell out of it. "Books!" said Robin shock._

 _"Indeed, one that take about the history of Hueco Mundo itself," said Skullak. "I quite curious how long it will take you to learn the language of the Arrancars, but trust me we have think in the past only a few of us know about."_

 _Skullak then walked passed Robin to leave, but stop and said, "Jaguar D. Saul. A giant that I would wish I could have met. A man that was not blinded for loyal and followed his heart to do the right think. Like him I too am against the Word Government and don't get along with them at all. Beside, it be a long time you return here, so I think you would be happy the Saul is alive. Seem Aokiji is a very smart man and one that won't kill a friend at all. Just remember Miss. Robin to never give on your dream and follow them no matter what."_

 _Then Skullak left using sonido as Robin was shock to see an enemy action so nice and the book he left for her too. Most of all learning the Saul was alive and she remember the attack Aokiji use was called Ice Time Capsule, which meant Saul was put into a frozen sleep. She quick when to the spot were Saul was frozen as a child and say the his body was gone._

Robin was happy to learn that Saul is alive and was part of the Alliance in the Giant Squad as the leader. After all he was a former Vice Admiral and was both strong and smart. I just made Robin happy he was alive and the return after a long time.

Also watching this upcoming fight were the Giant Squad. Former Admiral Saul was the leader and was dresses in his uniform again when in the Marines, but without the coat and still wore his cowboy hat. The other member of the squad were Dorry, Brogy, Oimo, Kashi, Hajrudin, and Little Oars Jr. Each were very interesting in this fight too and most of them were Luffy's friend because he was a friend, his brother of Ace, or being the Captain to a crew mate a giant was friends with.

As for Sabo he was think back to now to his encounter with Skullak and the words is once to him too.

 _Sabo when to the island that had the grave of Whitebeard or Edward Newgate and Ace to pay his respect one more time and hope to give strength to be able to keep his friends and comrades alive during the work of good vs evil. Sabo reached the graves, but saw someone sand before Whitebeard's and look at it. Sabo was about to ask who this man was, but when he saw the mask remain on the left side of his hand Sabo was shock to see an Arrancar here._

 _Skullak sensed Sabo and didn't turn around when he spoke. "Seem I'm the only one here to pay his respect too. However, you here for you 'brother' Ace, I'm here for Whitebeard."_

 _Sabo was confused why an Arrancar from the Coalition be here or why care about Whitebeard at all. Skullak then said, "How I would wish to meet the strongest man in the World you live in. I man the care about his crew as his own family and was truly an honorable one too. To die still by standing and show that he was strong until the end. What a glorious and honorable death to be about to see."_

 _Skullak turn to Sabo and continue on. "I have big plan and I hope to show all the there are other like Edward Newgate even on the Coalition side that are warriors with great honor too. I will so all something that will change the fate of this war."_

Sabo wonder what Skullak meant about change the war. He felt like something big was going to happen in the fight and just hope Luffy will me OK.

Other remember have a quick encounter with Skullak, but he never reveal his name to them at all. Hancock remembered her encounter with him and found his Love Love power have no effect of him at all, since only Luffy wasn't effect before he one attractive to her at a lover, but just saw her as a friend. She remember the words Skullak told her.

 _"Why are powers didn't work? I have two theory. One it because half of us Arrancar have hole in our chest where are hearts used to be. Second it become your just nothing women and I'm not attracted to you at all and in love with another that is the one and only woman I would live until the end."_

Another that look at Skullak with great interests was Kyros, the legendary Gladiator. He know powerful warrior and after just see Skullak he felt like he was look at something that was not just great as him, but honorable too. He was very interesting and want to see this fight and how it might change thing for the war too.

The same was with his daughter Rebecca too. She knew about powerful individuals by just look at them. She knew this Arrancar was much different for the others she see or hear about. It made her worry for Luffy and the others, but a part of her want to know more about this Arrancar too.

* * *

Meanwhile in Mariejois, the Leader of the World Goverment known as the Gorosei where also watch this two blades battle to them. Since it didn't matter want side won, things just would get worse from them. If the Four Acts win, they just continue to make a mess of think. However, if Skullak won, he promised to return and kill them along with the Celestial Dragon for the crime of being evil people.

That why Fleet Admiral Sakazuki and other like Smoker, Tashigi, Hina, and a few other there. They were their just to protect them all just incase Skullak win this fight. Many will see him as the hero to the Coalition, but the World Government see the Arrancar as a threat.

Sakazuki or Akainu glare at the monitor at the five. He didn't like any one of them and found them all annoy and troublesome that ruin anything that the Marine try to keep in order in the name of Justice. However, he hate Skullak the most then the Acts. He was rubbing the new scar in got from Skullak not that long along and remember the threat he promise to the World Government on what he will do the them all.

 _It was a calm day in Mariejois with Sakazuki reporting about things to the Gorosei able what Konton has been planning. Truth other them high rank Marines of Justice and Kaname Tosen himself were along to come to the Holy Lands. Tosen was the one other aloud because of his strong will of Justice and would bee a great Admiral if he was form their world._

 _Then a royal guard come him report about an Arrancar appearing on the Holy Land and ruin everything and fear the noble most the Celestial Dragons out have their land step on and their air polluted my a demon. It didn't take long for Skullak to reach and enter meeting the Gorosei. He actually had a little fun see the hundred of guard try to stop him all were defeat in one hit by Skullak._

 _Sakazuki step forward, but Skullak said, "Don't need to be so mad all the time Feel Admiral. I'm just here to have a little talk with this five leader of the World Government and that's it." Sakazuki didn't like this, but the Gorosei allow this so they could get Skullak to leave the Holy Land faster._

 _"I'm here to tell that I'm going to change everything," said Skullak. "Also reveal everything you old fools have been hide for 900 hundreds years. The lost history of the Void Century!" Hit made the Gorosei look Skullak in shock as he continue one. "I was about to learn all of his that to my powers like using Garganta to travel around you world to find every singel poneglyphs and read the language. Have to thank my mother for teaching me every language their when I was young, since we Arrancars are over 1000 year old so it does make sense few of us when to the Living World during those time to collect knowledge too. I learn what all your ancestors did to the Great Kingdom and the evil thing they did. No wonder you try to hide it and kill all tat research it. Think people will you the three Ancient weapons Pluton, Poseidon, and Uranus. Also fear those that cans say the name too."_

 _With Skullak then said the name as the Gorosei just look at Skullak in absolute shock. "You think your men of Justice, but you all lied and using the Marines that I seen have good men and women to keep your secrets that you and the Celestial Dragons. Also talk about the Celestial Dragons, I can't believe you like such rich, greed, and inhuman people do what the like to other. Make people slaves and not are about the Justice in that. I can't wait to return after my battle because I going to being the true God of Death to rot everything here to nothing."_

 _The Gorosei glared at Skullak as his grin love see their fear if this info get out. They then order Sakazuki to kill Skullak not are if he part of the Coalition forces at all. Sakazuki step forward, but Skullak just look at him still smiling and turn to leave. This enrage Sakazuki as Skullak just mock him by walking away thinking he was not a threat at all._

 _Angered Sakazuki covered his arm in manga and attack. Skullak just look back and then the magma was was completely slice in half with shock Sakazuki see Skullak drew his Zanpakuto and the blade was cover in his black reiatsu. Then a slash mark was made on Sakazuki's chest and he saw that his powers didn't help him and his physical body was cut and made him bleed._

 _Sakazuki clutched his chest, but look up to see Skullak's blade point are in his face. "I'll show you that we Arrancars will be fear by you human and that your devil fruit power as nothing to the release form we have too."_

 _Skullak strike at Sakazuki agian on his fore head making a scar. After the Skullak sheath his sword and walk a bit before sonido away. The Gorosei were shock to see the Feet Admiral injure like that, while Sakazuki was angered and will get revenge one day._

Sakazuki clutched his fist and was bring justice to any of the Acts of Order or Skullak himself. Bit more off to the side Smoker noticed Sakazuki anger. He then though back to his talk he had with Skullak not to long ago either.

 _Smoker and Skullak were just sitting on a bench not say anything to each other yet, while Tashigi stand a bit before the too and look at them. Skullak look to Tashigi and smiled to her, which made her slightly blush._

 _"I have to say there not many women out their like you," said Skullak, which made Tashigi wonder what he meant. "Not many skilled women with a sword out in the world. Should be honor to be in the small rank of women that have master the blade." This make Tashigi happy and felt honor to hear such kind words._

 _"You truly are an interesting me Smoker," said Skullak making Smoker look to him. "You a man the has great respect and care for him comrades. You truly someone I would like to fight with in battle as a team. Still you have to question thing the World Government do like former Vice Admiral Saul did. Sometime it best to follow your heart and do the right think then obey the law. After all no all pirates are evil and Luffy had changed thing for the best from what I learn. Just surprised you have switch side yet, since I know that quite a few others in the Coalition don't like being on this side and want to be on the Alliance side."_

Smoker thought about the world Skullak told him and made sense. He did question the action of Konton and World Governments actions. He watch this up coming battle with interest want to see what Skullak was plan to do to change things.

* * *

Elsewhere on Kuraigana Island, was the castle and home of Dracule 'Hawk Eyes' Mihawk one of the Warlords and the Great Swordsman in the World. Mihawk had a great interests in the fight too and remember the talk he had with Skullak.

 _In Mihawk's castle, the powerful swordsman was have dinner with his Arracanr guest. Both were eat quiet, but Skullak then said, "Mihawk you are truly a very interesting man I met." Mihawk put down his glass of wine and asked, "How so?"_

 _"First you're the one Warlord that doesn't have a devil fruit power. Second you shock you with the Coalition because their many powerful swordsmen to face on either side. Finally, you still on the title of Great Swordsman, but only for your world. I would like to test you skill to show that some of us Arrancars are at your level of skill and might be better then you."_

Mihawk wait for the battle to be started and thought, _"Show me you skill and power Skullak Tuma. I would like to see how powerful you truly are."_

* * *

Meanwhile at Mercurius or the prison, many inmate were in a large room were they can talk to each other and be about to watch this fight too. However, they were along be watch my Kama, Uosuke, Neppa, Kamika, and Cosmos the Garou Knights. Lucky all the prisoners all have special cuffs they negated their powers.

Ninjas cuff were made to seal up their chakra and they were not about to us any type of jutsu. Wizard's cuff seal them off from using their magic powers. For devil fruit users, they wear seastone cuffs that negated their powers completely. One was Admiral Borsalino, after his lost he was put in prison, but because of his personality he didn't see to mind too much like others were. He took interested in this fight too, since had been a while for him to see something interesting.

As for Quincy and Arrancars, their cuffs negated their reiatsu and seal up their power. Quincy weren't able to manipulate reiatsu and Arrancars were about to use their nature powers like Bala and Cero. Also Arrancars have their Zanpakuto took away from them too.

Among the Stern Ritter that were captured, Loyd was happy because he was lucky then both Berenice and Bambietta were. Both women were also muzzled up too. Berenice because she would stop talking and Bambietta because the Knights were very annoyed with her screaming all the time and other prisoners were happy for that too.

As the Arrancars, the one that were watch for the first to start more then anyone were Dordoni, Shawlong, Edrad, and Yylfordt. Dordoni believed in his old friend Skullak and knew the former Espada leader can win. Shawlong and his fellow believe too, since Skullak was a teacher to all the fraccions and trained them all. They knew Grimmjow would be watching this too, since he alway want to defeat Skullak, but could never be him at all or even make him go into his Resurreccion at all either.

* * *

Elsewhere with the Alliance, were the nine members Supernovas. There are 11, but Luffy in one the battlefield, while Zoro was hang out with Kenpachi as the wait for the fight to begin. Most of the Supernovas weren't friend with Luffy at all, but most of them had respect for him.

First was Capone 'Gang' Bege. Know as father to his crew, he was interesting in this fight too. Never an allies to Luffy, but he hate the Coalition more then the Alliance. Next was Jewelry Bonney 'the Gutton' a women that had a appetite that match Luffy and others. She was on good terms with the Luffy and other have respect to them.

Next was Basil Hawkins the Magician. He was currently shuffling his deck of Tarot Cards. The others were curious about Basil and some member of the Alliances ask if he knew the out come of the this up coming battle. To many surprise and even Basil himself, he could predict won will win the fight this Arrancar going to have with the four Acts of Order. However, he did know one think and that outcome will end with death, since he continue to draw the card of Death.

Next is the Sea Roar Scratchman Apoo. He was a very curious man and enjoy see think he never seen before and only hear of. He was quite interesting in this fight.

Next was Eustass 'Captain' Kid. He was a rival to Luffy, but he didn't like the World Government at and believe being on the Alliance side was better so he be allow to kill anyone he like or don't like at all on the Coalition. Still he was mad the he could have been ask to be part of this fight too. Still it will help him see and know the full extend of Luffy, Ichigo, Naruto, and Natsu power are to gain his respect.

Next was 'Red Flag' X Drake. He was interesting in this up coming fight too. Be a former Marine, his knowledge do help the Alliance out some when need. Next was 'Mad Monk' Urouge. He was grin and quite excited for this fight. He was look forward to some hard on action and how strong the Four Acts of Order can be.

Next was the 'Massacre Solder' Killer also Kid's right hand man. Killer despite his hand was a nice guy and calm man too. Other just question what he look like under his mask. He too was interesting in how this fight will good and if it will change anything.

Finally was Trafalgar D. Water Law the Surgeon of Death with his crew too. He out of the Supernovas was the close one to be a friend to Luffy. He did worry some about Luffy and the others, but see and hear about the think the done in impossible fight they seem to come out in winning at the end. Still he fell like this Arrancar was different from the one the already face before.

Still Law had a lot to thank Lord Chitsujo for, but the biggest was him bring back Corazon or his real name Donquixote Rosinante. See the man that was so nice and caring to him made Law very happy and it was a very touching moment too. Rosinante had hope for the Acts of Order too and wish to see their strength to be about to fight against his older brother Doflamingo when the time comes.

* * *

Meanwhile at Nirvana, a number of Coalition high member were watch and wait for the fight to start. First was Orochimaru, who was quite excited because he want to see how power all five warrior are and if anyone of them would make a great new vessel for him.

Next was Sir Crocodile. He wasn't that interesting that much in the fight yet can't see how one Arrancar could fight the Four Act of Order along. Also their was Szayel Aporro Granz. He of course was just smiling because he knew Skullak quite well and powerful he was too. Szayel just hope Skullak would try to live one of the Acts of Order body intact so he can experiment on.

Last was Brain hold his staff Klodoa. He was put in change of Nirvana and kind of the leader of the others. He too what interesting in this fight and want discovers will be make too.

"I don't get way this is so important," said Crocodile. "What so special about this Arrancar anyway?" "I have to agree," said Orochimaru. "However, he is about to weaken one of the for Acts I can take one to be my new vessel."

"Don't worry, Skullak won't lose at all," said Szayel leaning against the walk twisting his pink hair with his useless smile on his face. Both Crocodile and Orochimaru glared at him. However, Brain asked, "Then tell us what kind of man this Arrancar name Skullak is?"

Szayel then stop as her frown for a few moment before smiling again, but this one was more of a kinder smile. "Skullak in an absolute fool that believe in honor and comrades come first. However, that also his great strength to make him a force you don't what to mess with."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Cube the floating island that is the base for the Dark Guild Tartaros, others were their watching too and wait as well. On his throne and watch with his smirk smile on his face was Mard Geer Tartaros. He believed this was going to be very entertaining.

As for others, their was Kyôka. She had more respect to the Arrancars the the others did, since Arrancars were the close being in the Coalition that are almost related to the demons. Their was Nnoitra Gigla too sit on a chair with his hand behind his head and him legs crossed on a stool. He was of course grinning and look forward to this too, hope all five fighters kill each others.

Tesla Lindocruz stood by his master side and hope Skullak can do it, but he didn't say it, but thought it. Lastly was Ulquiorra Cifer watch too want to see what Skullak will do against the Four Acts of Order.

* * *

Meanwhile on the island that had Cocoyasi Village, it was once again too over my Arlong as his base of operation. He had all his crew again, minus Hatchan who on the Alliance side. Also with Arlong was Hody Jones and his crew too restore to their youth that to Konton. Arlong was the leader, but make Hody his second in come of all, which he was happy to follow Arlong.

The fishmen all watch and were not to interested in the fight, but still they were still hope for this Arrancar to crush Luffy for them just incase they can't. As for other that were part of the fishmen force, first was Torafuzar. Even if he was a demon, he was still welcome for his hate for humans too. Torafuzar didn't mind at all and actually felt like he was more with his own kind with the fishmen then the demons.

Next was Dellinger. Like the other member of the Donquixote that were spread around in many other Coalition group or unit and keep an eye on all the fools they will be under Doflamingo. As for Dellinger, he was going to enjoy watch this fight.

Next was Kisame Koshigaki member of the Akatsuki and another welcome member to be part of the fishmen forces too. Kisame was a man that didn't fear many things at all and enjoy surprise or see think he has heard about. He look forward to what the Arrancar named Skullak and the Four Acts will do.

Finally was Tia Harribel with her three fraccions Emilou Apacci, Franceska Mila-Rose, and Cyan Sung-sun. Harribel was surprise welcome too when she told her release form was based off a shark. Arlong surprising welcome her because it not everyday to get a strong woman to be part of his group. She also proved too after beating up a few fishmen that were try to have fun with her only to get beat so bad the Arlong just luagh and already like Harribel after the performances. After for her fraccions, they were not welcome at first because not of the had a sea creature type to them, but after Harribel proved herself her only request the her fraccions were along to stay and Arlong allow and in beat anyone that disagree with his choice.

After for the upcoming fight, Apacci, Mila-Rose, and Sung-sun were cheering for their teacher and were confident in him win, since they can't see him never lose at all. As for Harribel, she had all her hope on Skullak too, since she knew he been a lot of pain after the death of Cirucci and Harribel wanted to be Skullak's lover to help heal the pain that's been in.

* * *

Meanwhile in Alvarez, Zeref was watch with this Spriggan 12. However, Zeref wasn't going to have this force in his empire join in the war at all. Still they were still about to at least with this fight. Watch were Ajeel Ramal the Desert King, August the Magic King, Bradman the God of Death, Brandish μ the Country Demolisher, Dimaria Yesta the Valkyrie, God Serena the Hybrid Theory, Invel the Winter General, Jacob Lessio, Neinhart, two others, and Wahl Icht the Adjudicator.

Each of the 12 have their own thought and say their own option feel want the think about the Acts of Order and Skullak Tuma. Zeref however was remember his talk with Skullak not to long ago.

 _In a forest, both Zeref and Skullak was sitting together quiet. Zeref worried about Skullak, but he told Zeref's power shouldn work on an Arrancar at all. After all Arrancar as already dead in away and spirit being._

 _"Tell me Zeref why do you wish to die so back?" asked Skullak. Zeref smiled and said, "Have to be immortal for 400 years with this cure make me wish to find away to break it and die."_

 _Skullak smirked and said, "Only 400 year? Try living over more then 1000 year like me then we can understand one anything." Zeref look to Skullak shocked, but remember that the more strongest hollows have live longer then most beings. "At least you live in a peace world and not a dead desert were you life in try to survive every day."_

 _Zeref was silent the heard Skullak said, "If you like I or one of my comrades or his Majesty to kill you for you. I believe I have to power to it. Or other like Szayel, he has a voodoo power the can crush your organ and muscles. His Majesty has the power of time its self. Don't matter if you really immortal or curse, nothing in any world last forever and his Majesty for rot away you life and free you maybe."_

 _Zeref smiled and said, "I might think about that, but I have a question to if its not to personal. How would you like to die?" Skullak was quiet, but smiled and said, "How I would like to die? Haha, I really know for a long time. After all I lost the one thing in my life so I be happy to die. However, I wish to die face the most powers opponents for all and use my full strength and not hold back at all. I want to die in the most glorious battle of all and die with a smile to show all my comrades it Ok and they must live on to continue the fight for the Arrancars race."_

Zeref look at the screen a bit worry and felt like something bad was going to happen. He really didn't want to lose Skullak because to Zeref he was the first friend he got in along time.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Mountain's Graveyard, which was the main Akatsuki hideout. Watch was Madara Uchina and seen wasn't too interested in the fight right now. He just thought it was be something to pass the time for boredom.

With him were several others too. First was Nagato with all the power of the Six Paths on Pains, while make him look healing. He was really hoping Naruto was be safe and could win. Next was Konan and she was the same too. She wanted Naruto to win, but both fear a little about this Arrancar, since the Espada with them had completely confidents in Skullak win.

Next was Obito, who has been secretly hope for Naruto to win and proven himself one again to him. He worry about this knowing almost nothing about this Skullak other then some info Starrk told about him. Make this Skullak be an opponent the can win, but Obito know the miracle Naruto could make and believe in him.

As for the Espada was it was Coyote Starrk. With him was of course Liynette Gingerback too. Starrk look completely awake for this and smiling too. Skullak being the close thing to a brother for Starrk, he knew in would be a hard fight for Skullak to face all four of the Acts of Order, but be one of the few Arrancars that knew about Skullak's secrets.

Lilynette for course was cheer for Skullak because he was the better older bother to her then lazy Starrk was and Skullak help her because strong too through his training he did with her.

Next was Sugar eat grapes. She becomes friend with Liynette too. She watch with interests and would like to know about this Skullak man too. If Lilynette was cheering with excitement for him, then she would too.

Finally was Diamante and he enjoyed watch exciting fights too. Seen Doflamingo send a top member of crew to various hideout where other Coalition forces are. Seen Doflamingo wanted to keep an eye out one his allies that he really didn't trust at all, since to him all were going to be his puppets to be about to take over and rule as King of the Coalition.

* * *

Meanwhile one the Grimoire Heart Airship, watch for this fight to start were Hades, but his real name is Precht Gaebolg and with him was Sōsuke Aizen. Both were enjoy cups of tea. Also with them was Senor Pink, who slim down and wear his gentleman suit again, however he still wear as pink bonnet in the memory of his wife and son.

"So Aizen want is this Skullak person like?" asked Hades. "He one of your former Arrancars right?" Aizen was sipping on his cup of tea and after he finish put it down and answer Hades.

"Skullak... he was a very useful Arrancar and did help me quite a lot, but after I got Starrk to join, Skullak usefulness was done. After all it didn't matter in the end, since all the Arrancars were just to weak to me."

Hades frowned at hearing that, since he need ever member of his guild to help him and thought they were very useful. He even still think of his old friends when they were treasure hunter and form Faily Tail too. He look back to the waiting fight and hope this Skullak can make Aizen eat his own words.

As for Senor Pink, he was watching Skullak close and can see and understand him already because Skullak was like him. A man that lost the most important person in his live and had nothing left to just fight or serve. Pink was interesting know about Skullak and wonder who this woman in his life that he love very much was.

* * *

Meanwhile in Las Noches, many force for the Coalition were wait for this fight to begin. As for Las Noches itself, it become a powerful fortress then it was before and a place that would be almost impossible for the Alliance to face again.

The leader was none other then Emperor Baraggan Louisenbairn. Out of all the Espada, Baraggan was the most easy one for Konton to join him, since Konton gave everything that was taken for Baraggan back. Baraggan was once again King of Hueco Mundo and regain his throne too thank to Konton and because of that Konton was the only person Baraggan will allow to be a follower too.

As for Baraggan himself, he was sitting on his bone made throne and had a very rare smirk on his face. Our of all of those who were still loyal to King Baraggan, there was no one as loyal as Skullak. The most powerful and loyalist warrior then Skullak is. Baraggan had do worry or doubt that Skullak will crush this ants and bring victory to the Coalition.

Stand on both side of King Baraggan was his six elite loyal fraccions. First was the beautiful Charlotte Chuhlhourne, next was the battle loving Avirama Redder, next was the skilled and intelligent Findor Carias, next was the powerful giant Choe Neng Poww, next was the mighty Nirgge Parduoc, and last was the fast and swift Ggio Vega.

The six fraccions are very loyal to Skullak as they were to their Majesty. They look up to Skullak great see him as the teacher the trained them to reach the fullest of their power and make this more still at want their special at too. They believe in Skullak and knew he can't look to four humans. They wait with must excitement one what surprises Skullak had plan for the Acts of Order.

As for the Coalition force the are under Baraggan's control, first was is the former Warlord Gekko Moriah. Moriah was quite interested in Hueco Mundo and found Hollows to be very strong creature to be made into zombie, thought since they were already dead in away, it was a bit hard for Moriah to fine away to make new zombie. Still he was enjoy this war because the more that died the more new type of zombie he can have. As for the fight, he didn't really care about it, but he did care about the end result because the Act of Order and Skullak was be perfect zombies for him to have.

Next was the last for the Privaron Gantenbainne Mosqueda. He was never about this fight and very worry too. Dordoni was capture and poor Cirucci was killed. It hurt him the lost of his old comrade, but see his leader on the screen. He knew why Skullak was doing this and it hurt to know what kind of pain Skullak was in when he had to her about his beloved Cirucci death.

Next were Aisslinger Wernarr and Demoura Zodd. Both are Skullak's fraccions and they were completely loyal to their Lord. They were very happy when their Lord return and help them seal their Resurreccion and trained them to be able to fight like they used it when they serves, since being force to be Guardian and be in their Resurreccion for many years weak the two and Skullak didn't what his fraccions to weak at all in this war. Both were cheer for their Lord and knew how powerful Skullak is and knew no humans boys would be about ti beat his powerful honorable will.

Next were Asgularo Ebern and Luders Friegen. Former Arrancar that were give Quincy powers. However, their loyal was to Skullak now after he too them as his fraccions and train the to be stronger too. Both gave up their Quincy powers and only us their natural Arrancar powers and their Resurreccion too. Both were look forward to see Skullak crush the Act of Order and give the Coalition a bit win to achieve completely victory.

Next was Pica and he was the second most dangerous person in this group. Because of his Stone-Stone power he can become all of Las Noches and be that living fortress. As for the fight, he still had a gauge against Skullak for embarrassing him in front of Doflamingo, but had respect for Skullak for not laugh at his voice when the first met. Pica wanted Skullak to win so he can have a fight with him too.

Next was Monet. The harpy woman power of her Snow-Snow would be very useful in a cold desert like Hueco Mundo. However, the main reaches she join the Las Noches team was to learn more about Skullak Tuma and the late Cirucci Sanderwicci too. Baraggan being one of the oldest Arrancar and the King of Hueco Mundo must have knew Skullak well, since he talk very high about him as his most loyal warrior. Monet want to know he Skullak true is because the first sight of him make her heart feel warm. Along with Aisslinger tell her the Cirucci was supposed to be married to Skullak after the first battle was over with.

Next was Zetsu. The plant man with two personalities or to different individual being that were combine together. White Zatsu was the funny one and would enjoy this fight. Black Zetsu the more serious one and believe it power to travel around Las Noches make him feel important and useful. He seemed to want to watch this fight to get info. Since his main plan was get Konton to free Kaguya so she can ruin over all human, demons, souls and etc.

Last was the Captain of the Exequias Rudobon Chelute. He was Skullak's oldest friend and he had much faith in Skullak and his powers. He might have never become an Espada, but felt like a welcome member of the Privaron family. Rudobon want Skullak to show all the power of the Arrancars and so the Alliance to never take any Arrancar light in battle.

As for the Amy forces in Las Noches, it was quite different the most other. First were Moriah's zombie for all the dead grunts and soldiers on both side and he made them into his personal zombie to server him to protect Las Noches. Second were the huge army of White Zetsu clones. They might not be the strongest, but their power to steal chakra and shape shift. Last were the almost unlimited force of Calaveras. They are consider the strongest because their Arrancar with skill swordsmanship skill and can use bala and cero.

All were watch and wait for this battle to begin. Moriah doing his laugh was excited because he had a win-win situation. If Skullak won, he would make the Acts of Order into his most powerful zombie, but if the won he still get a Arrancar to make into a zombie.

Then Baraggan the lash out and grabbed Moriah by his neck and held the large man before himself. Despite looking old, Baraggan was very strong and glare at him. "I', going to tell you once. If you dare do anything to the Arrancar that are my loyal warriors like Skullak. I'll age your neck now and break it. Understand?"

Moriah nodded in fear and Baraggan tossed him down. Moriah was breathing a bit heavy and rubbed his neck before getting up. Baraggan's fraccion just smirk like see their king show that he don't like other messing with thinks that were important with him. The six look back that the screen with for their teacher to start.

"Ohh, Lord Skullak is like a rose," said Charlotte hold a white rose. "Handsome and charming, but has his thorns to be deadly too." "Baa, I shall to my ritual to give Lord Skullak lucky to with," said Avirama.

"Right like you did before and got you head cut off," said Findor. Avirama yelled, "Are you mocking my and my ways?" "Exacta! If you did what Lord Skullak trained us to do by weakening your opponent down and use your Resurreccion to finish him. You could have won," said Findor.

"Yet, you did that and still lose," said Poww. Findor looked away scowling not want to remember his fight with Hisagi. "You might have been the only one that one, but still lose in the end," said Nirgge to Poww.

"Tch that because he was the only one to face against a Captain's Bankai you fool," said Ggio. "You lose against the weakest lieutenant of all." "And you lost too squirt," said Nirgge.

"Because I was fight a Captain that wasn't fight at full strength," said Ggio mad. "That woman dare mock me. Those damn Soul Reapers mock all of us."

Aisslinger and Demoura look at Baraggan's fraccions and could understand them some. "Lord Skullak will never fail," said Aisslinger. "He has never lose and never disobey an order either." "Yea, Lord Skullak will crush puny human and be hero of the Coalition," said Demoura.

Both Ebern and Luders remain silent, but also believe in Skullak and hope for his victory too like all the other Arrancar present. "I don't know what you all have so much faith in this Skullak," said Pica with his high pitch voice. "He got a lucky shot on me before."

Charlotte, Avirama, Findor, Demoura, and Ggio all covered their mouth and try not to laugh, since those that laugh at Pica are killed brutally. Black Zetsu was covering White Zetsu mouth because he was about to laugh and Black Zetsu was in no mood to dead in a stupid way at all because of his other half laughing at Pica.

Baraggan look to Pica and said, "You have no idea the power that Skullak have. If he fought you for real, he would only need to use a fraction of his power to win."

Pica seemed to be stop and sweat a little knowing that Arrancars were powerful, but some can be more of a threat even Devil Fruit User. Gantenbainne was silent too, but still worry. Skullak was their leader and now their were only a few of the original Espada left. Himself, Dordoni, and Nelliel were left and if Gantenbainne knew how his former leader and good friend fights and think, this was not going to end very well at all.

Monet just chucked to herself and said, "You men are quite a funny bunch. I can see why Skullak got a liking in you all. Sigh, I can't wait to take him as my own. I'll be this lovely harpy and we be happy together." Every just stared at Monet as she was blushing and thinking.

Rudobon step forward and said, "I don't think it will be that easy for you." Monet look to the mask Arrancar and frowned. "Why?" She asked him.

"Well, Skullak is a man the don't ask for anyone to be a mate to him," said Rudobon. "Cirucci was the one and perfect woman who gave my friend the most happiness time if his live and he did the same for her too. There is barely anyone that could replace Cirucci, but being you are a harpy, Skullak might have feel when see you. However, Lady Harribel been one that has been in love with Skullak too and if you want him, you probably going to need to face her too. After all your Snow-Snow power is strong, but against Lady Harribel with the power of water manipulation, I can't see you win at all."

Monet puffed her cheeks up and turn away blushed mad. She finally found someone interesting that she want to have, but now she need to try to with him if another woman what him. Baraggan was tired of this pointless talk and told everyone to be silent. The fight was about to start and no one didn't want to miss it at all.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Silbern, the headquarter of the Vandenreich several member of the SternRitter gather to watch this interesting fight that going to start. Sitting on this throne was Yhwach. The Almighty King of the Quincy race. He was never fond of Arrancar and just used them, but Skullak seem on slightly interested Yhwach just a bit. Since he was going to face the Acts of Order alone.

Next was the Grand Master of the SternRitter, Jugram Haschwalth stand my his Majesty side. Haschwalth was curious about this battle that was going to start soon. It was Balance out the outcome in the War for the future.

Next were the four Schutzstaffel. They were just visiting because each one is in different group in the Coalition. First the Lille Barro, the first Quincy give power by his Majesty and leader of the Marksmen team. Lille was sitting and polishing his rifle. He took an interesting in this fight and watch to see how this will turn out.

Next was the cloaked Pernida Parnkgjas. It just stood their and look at the screen. While Askin Nakk Le Vaar was chilling out have a snack and drink his café au lait. Askin was curious too about this fight, but just happy he didn't need to be in it or close either. It would be to troublesome for him because truth he would be about to defeat the Acts of Order with any problem with his powers, but he just didn't want to do anything at all because it was be far to much work and take to much time. Because all four Acts were brute fighter anyway and Askin just didn't like to fight like that at all.

Last was the epic Gerard Valkyrie, He had a big grin on his face and just wish he could have been part of this fight. He was jealous of Skullak fight all four Acts of Order by himself. Gerard wish that was him and it would be fun fight four powerful open and make a Miracle happen to defeat them.

While in the room various other SternRitter were there to watch this fight too. Since they knew his Majesty would mind them being their and return to the Coalition group that are part of. As for who was there to watch, there was hothead, yet kind hearted Bazz-B, the detector NaNaNa Najahkoop, the man of love Pepe Waccabrada, the silent iron Cang Du, the SuperStar Hero Mask De Masculine, and the cyborg BG9.

As for how the felt about this fight going to start. Bazz-B was interested, thought want to face Natsu and see who fire is stronger. NaNaNa didn't care at all and Pepe just sat in his basket laughing. Cang Du was interested along with Mask too, thought he was a jealous and with that was him going to have a being watch by thousand that could be future fans. Lastly BG9 was more interested in collecting data. He'll be able to come up with plans to defeat the Acts of Order and help the Coalition if Skullak loses.

"So who wants to bet on how long this fight will last?" asked NaNaNa. Pepe laugh and said, "Don't really care about this Arrancar huh?" "Of course not," said NaNaNa. "An Arrancar fight the four Acts of Order along with stupid and bet he last just ten minute."

"That just stupid, I call it would be at least a good solid half an hour," said Bazz-B. "What do you think Cang Du?" Bazz-B nudged Cang Du, the silent man just didn't say anything at all.

"Ha if it was me and my team we would make it as long at possible to our fans," said Mask. "Isn't the right James!" "YEA!" cheered James on Mask's shoulder.

Bazz-B just look annoyed and said, "Right, I can true see why both you and Jesus Burgess can be long lost brother. Also that old Lao G guy is just weird."

"How dare you most the Star allies," said Mask. "Jesus is just great of a fight as me and Lao G, I still look fro Liltotto where ever she is. She is still alive if I remember right, but Lao G really want to be SternRitter G badly."

"Yea right of course he does," said Bazz-B bluntly. " What want other weirdos Mask got himself team up with." Cang Du surprisingly nodded to Bazz-B in agree of one. Cang Du was in a team of silent members in the Coalition and hard for anyone other then their leaders to have then talk.

"What about you BG9?" asked Bazz-B. "I have to time for you illogical matters," said BG9. "I must collect data for his Majesty so we can defeat the Act of Four for good if this Arrancar fails. Which I predict a 50-50 change of him win or losing this battle."

"I going to bet this fight will later over an hour or two," said a voice. The SternRitter turn to see Shaz Domino hold some of his knives and smirking at them. "Ha, what a fooling best Holy Scar," said NaNaNa. "Truth I still don't know what his Majesty let something like you join the ranks of the SternRitter."

Shaz frowned, but saw at least Bazz-B, Mask, and Cang Du were a bit nicer then NaNaNa and Pepe. BG9 was completely forced on screen. Shaz then thought back to his talk he had with Skullak not to long ago this week.

 _Shaz live was not an easy one at all. Being a creation of Gremmy and not a real born Quincy, Shaz was mock and disliked. Today Shaz meet Skullak and talk._

 _"So you Shaz Domino huh?" said Skullak. "The only creation of the fool Gremmy to break free of his control and become alive himself with you power. Most impressive I think. Have an advance version of high-speed regeneration and being made a SternRitter is a big accomplishment."_

 _"Well, thank you for the word," said Shaz. "Still other don't think of me a the true Quincy like them, even if I'm alive and free. Just hard some time."_

 _"Yea, I know how it free, but never give up and you prove yourself to them all and show you powerful like the rest of them," said Skullak._

Shaz just smiled believed Skullak was different from all the other Arrancars. He believed in Skullak and want him to win too.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the castle of Konton, the leader of the whole Coalition was wait with a glass of wine for the fight to begin. With his were all his General talking with each other about this Arrancar think in can fight all four of the Acts of Order alone. Konton himself didn't know anything about Skullak, so didn't know his power or want he can do either. Konton thought back when Skullak came and request he ask to him.

 _Konton just stared at the Arrancar that stood before him. "Why did you just say?" asked Konton. "I ask for a request to fight the Acts of Order alone," said Skullak._

 _Konton just blinked and said, "I don't even know who you are Arrancar, but what will make you think I would let this." Skullak smirk and said, "Because I'm on the few that can do it."_

 _"Are you mocking me?" asked Konton. "No, I would do that," said Skullak. "I'm just saying that I can defeat the four of them and help being victory to the Coalition quicker with them defeat and out of them way."_

 _Konton never met someone like this before, but said, "Very well, I let you do this." Thank you my Lord," said Skullak. "However, I wish to this the alone and have one to interfere in by battle."_

 _"Very well, but if you going to do it alone, perhaps a Devil Fruit can..." NO!" said Skullak interrupting Konton. No has done the before and Konton was surprised. "I don't need an gift or power you can give. I win this battle with my own skills, powers, and strength alone. I'm not going to dishonor myself at all."_

 _Skullak turn and walked way from a still shock Konton. Never as anyone refused a gift or power from him at all. This made Konton asked, "What is you name Arrancar?"_

 _Skullak stop at the down and paused for a few moment before look back at Konton and said, "My name is Skullak the Undefeatable Gladiator." With that Skullak left Konton's throne room._

Konton still question who this Skullak was. Baraggan, Starrk, Harribel, and other Arrancars just say Skullak was a man the never lose of fail at any mission or battle. His power were nothing special, but to him it make him a power foe to those the dare cross him and take him on. Konton was very curious in see Skullak's power and see if he can truly bring the Coalition victory.

* * *

Back at the mountain valley area where Luffy, Natsu, Naruto, and Ichigo were stand before Skullak as all five of them has serious look on their faces. Lightning in the dark sky continue to strike as the four heroes look to their Arrancar opponent.

Luffy flared his Haki, Natsu flared his fire around him, Naruto flared his chakra, and Ichigo's flared his reiatsu. Skullak did the same flare his reaitsu too. The five hit each other and blow a fearsome wind of power out.

Skullak make a small grin looking forward to this. He said, "Let's Begin!"

To Be Continued!

 **First I would like to say Thank You very much to ND for letting me do this two parter story. I really hope he like this very much and where I out and team up members of the Coalition in places.**

 **Next time will be the awesome and epic fight between the Acts of Order and Skullak Tuma. If anyone know my style they're going to be many song I going to be putting into it to keep the emotion up. This going to be awesome, exciting, and very emotional too. If I'm cry over ideas in it, it going to just a tearjerking like One Piece it. Anyway, everyone please review to tell want you think. If anyone as any questions, I'll do an answering page to answer all. Thank for all for and please life, review, and enjoy.**


	2. Heroes vs Gladiator

**Five Worlds War**

 _Heroes vs the Gladiator_

 **I would like to say thank you to ND and hope you enjoy this too. It my late birthday gift to everyone that are my friends and review to my hard work. It took forever because of lack of motivation. I just sadly can't be happy anymore or be hard working either. I hope you all for forgive me for being slow and weak at being happy to be motivated. Thank you all and please enjoy Skullak's full power with everything he can do and an emotional ending too. Also all theme songs are based about Skullak's self too.**

In the mountainy valley with dark cloud in the sky and lightning striking now and then. Hundred of video snails protect my magic and Kido watching for the Alliance, Coalition, and thousand of other people around the four worlds. The match was Luffy, Natsu, Naruto, and Ichigo the Acts of Order and their opponent was a powerful looking Arrancar.

Their were a moment of silent in the air as people wait for this fight to get started. However, Luffy had to be childish and on his mouth to ruin the moment.

"Excuse me Mr. Arrancar I have a question," asked Luffy, which make Skullak rise a brow. "Are you a Gladiator because it was be so awesome if you were. Since I fought against and with Gladiators in Dressrosa."

"A gladiator, I never fought one of them before," said Natsu. "However, it would be so awesome to fight one!"

"ARE YOU TWO IDOETS!" yelled Ichigo. "HE'S AN ARRACNAR!" Naruto just shook and head could believe this. Many watchers either were sweat dropping, face palming, or doing an anime fall to the ground because the serious of the moment was completely ruin.

Skullak smiled and said, "Actually I am." This got the four attention. "Monkey D. Luffy, you turn are a child. Don't listen, pay attention, or remember think. However, when it come to your friends are in danger you become quite a brave warrior. Natsu Dragneel, you hothead, love to fight, easily anger, and have a short temper. Although you have a strong bond to your guild mate and hate seen any in your family hurt. Naruto Uzumaki, you a bit more smart then the other too, but still are childish and goofy too. Still you have a strong care to others and want to protect all of you allies no matter what. Ichigo Kurosaki, I consider you the smarts on of the four, but not very much. Still a punk teenager, but you have a strong friendship to all around you and want to protect them not matter what. I have some respect for each of you and here to see how powerful you truly are."

Skullak look to see Ichigo and Naruto were listen, but Natsu didn't see to listen at all and Luffy fell asleep. Skullak's eye twitch and he said, "Were You Two Even Listening To Me?"

Many Arrancars watch were mad to Natsu and Luffy, while on the Alliances just shook their head and did thing, since that how those two were.

"Did you say something?" asked Natsu. "I not here to talk at all, but fight." Luffy then wake and said, "What did I miss?"

Skullak seen to get mad, but he took a deep breath and calm down, since he should had know they would like this. "No, but you four don't know who you're dealing with."

"Oh yea, so who are you?" asked Natsu. Skullak smiled and said, "Who am I? Allow me to finally introduce myself to all that don't know me yet. I'm Privaron Espada 101, Skullak Tuma!"

They fall in line

One at a time

Ready to play

(I can't see them anyway)

No time to lose

We've got to move

Steady your helm

(I am losing sight again)

Fire your guns!

It's time to run!

Blow me away!

(I will stay in the mess I made)

After the fall!

We'll shake it off!

Show me the way!

Only the strongest will survive!

Lead me to heaven when we die

I am the shadow on the wall

I'll be the one to save us all

There's nothing left

So save your breath

Lying in wait!

(Caught inside this tidal wave)

Your covers blown

Nowhere to go

Holding your fate!

(Loaded I will walk alone)

Fire your guns!

It's time to run!

Blow me away!

(I will stay in the mess I made)

After the fall!

We'll shake it off!

Show me the way!

Only the strongest will survive!

Lead me to heaven when we die

I am the shadow on the wall

I'll be the one to save us all

You wanted it back

DON'T MAKE ME MAD!

DON"T MAKE ME BEG!

ENOUGH!

BLOW ME AWAY!

DIE!

Only the strongest will survive!

Lead me to heaven, when we die

I am the shadow on the wall

I'll be the one to save us all!

Save Us All!

Ichigo was the one the looked shock at here that. "You're... a former Espada?" asked Ichigo remember the words Dordoni once told him. "Ah yes, you seem to remember about the Privaron from my good friend Dordoni," said Skullak. "Still he was the second strongest again us about to take you on Ichigo and your Captain level shikai. He was after the former 4th Espada from the first generation of Espada the same rank as Ulquiorra."

Ichigo look completely shock as he couldn't believe that Dordoni was the former 4th Espada. Both were shock too, while some Coalition members lock in prison with Dordoni look at his shock and couldn't believe this former rank as an Esapda.

Skullak smiled like Ichigo being shock at this. "Allow me to explain a little more about the first generation of Espada," said Skullak. "First I believe several of your allies remember Aaroniero because my old friend was killed again. He used to be the 5th Espada because being demoted. The same rank Nnoitra was, but he was only the 8th back then."

With the Alliance, Rukia was shock to hear that as well a Rogue too. They couldn't believe Aaroniero used to be rank must high then 9th.

"Next you all should knew Nelliel quite well, most you Ichigo. She was the 3rd because Nnoitra and Szayel who wasn't an Espada because he lost that position once hurt her," said Skullak. "Don't worry Nelliel once I crush the Act of Order I save you from the Alliance and return you to your true comrades."

Nelliel watch hold herself as others look to her. I just hurt seeing someone that was important to her fight on the Coalition side.

"As for the last two my beloved Cirucci was 6th and Gantenbainne was 7th," said Skullak. Their was a pause until Ichigo asked, "And want rank were you?"

Skullak smirked and rubbed the front left side of his neck and said, "Sorry I don't think it the right moment to tell you all yet. Beside the time of taking is done." Skullak took a fight stances. "Also I wouldn't be using by sword yet either, since some hand-to-hand combat usually make thing interesting at first. Grimmjow was like the when he was Arrancar 12, but still never was about to defeat me at all."

Both Ichigo and Natsu look surprised to hear that, but can't let that distract them. All for got into a stances too and were ready to face Skullak too.

Luffy when first and his stretch his right arm back and said, "Gum-Gum Pistol!" He laugh his arm at Skullak to punch him. However, Skullak just side step the attack and grabbed Luffy's arm. He the pulled in Luffy and punch down at Luffy and hurt him too.

"I can't believe others have problem with you," said Skullak. "Your long range attack of so predictable and easy to dodge and counterattack again. If you want to beat me you have to think then through weak attacks at me."

Then Natsu attack from above and said, "Claw of the Fire Dragon!" He engulfed one of his feet in fire and kick down at all. That attack hit Skullak and fire engulfed him make Natsu grin. However, with a small release of reiatsu Skullak blow the flame away and reveal the kick hit him on the shoulder, but he was completely unharmed.

"You thing week flame like that can hurt me?" asked Skullak. "I've been burn my fire more powerful then this!" He grabbed Natsu's leg and swung him around one and slam him hard on the ground. Before he could do anything else, Naruto came him and start to attack Skullak with some Taijutsu.

Although, Skullak was about to block all of Naruto's punches and kicks without a problem at all. "You have some skills, but it still not good enough to do anything to me," said Skullak. He then kick Naruto and send his fly back some.

Next it was Ichigo turn as he used his long Zanpakuto and strike down at Skullak. However, Skullak was able to catch Ichigo's blade with his bare hand. "Did you really think your blade could piece through my Hierro? If you couldn't cut Dordoni, when want change did you have again Me!"

Skullak tossed Ichigo back and his hand was glowing with reiatsu. "Bala!" Skullak attack and hit Ichgio. Hurt him too. "Is that it? This is all the Acts of Order can do? I haven't even used more then 5% of want I got against the four of you."

"I'm not done yet," said Luffy jump up and was above Skullak. "Gum-Gum Gatling!" Luffy unleashed a blurry, rapid barrage of strong punches at Skullak. However, the Arrancar crossed his arm and took them all with little damaged at all.

"Ha, that actually stung a little, but you have to do a lot better then at," said Skullak. "Then how about this," said Natsu appear next to Skullak. Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu just punch Skullak right in the cheek to land a critical hit.

Many Arrancars watch were shock to see Skullak get hit like then. Skullak just stood their, but move to look at Natsu with a glare in his eyes.

"I felt that one boy," said Skullak. "Then I guess it time to bring out my blade." Skullak bashed Natsu away and then grabbed his Zanpkauto and drew it out. "Now least see how you four will handle me blade."

Ichigo held his short sword back and said, "Getsuga Tenshō!" He fire a blue reishi blast at Skullak. However, Skullak held his sword up and block the attack and slice in it half.

"If that the best your one attack can do, then you need to do a lot better then that," said Skullak. He pointed his sword at Ichigo and as the tip of the blade a black sphere of reiatsu formed. "Cero!" The cero when at Ichigo and hit him.

Skullak look to the other and held his left hand out and charge another cero and fire it at them too. They four were injure, but were still about to fight on. "A black cero?" asked Ichigo a bit shock.

"If you forgot our cero color are basic off the color of our reiatsu most of the time," said Skullak. "You can see my normal cero in black. However, allow me to show you four my signature move next. I know all four of yours, so allow me to show my mine now."

Skullak charged his cero at the tip of his blade, but instead of firing it, he stab his blade into the cero and it was absorb into the blade. Skullak held his sword back and said, "Cero Hoja de Corte! ( **Zero Blade Slash** )" Skullak swung his sword and unleashed a wide bladed cero similar to Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō.

The attack hit all four of the heroes thought they were about to dodge the main attack, but still were hit be the after shock of the attack. "Did he just used a cero version of my Getsuga Tenshō?" asked Ichigo.

"Fool, if anything you mimic my technique," said Skullak. "I far more old and more experience too. If this all the four you can do you should give up and face defeat."

Luffy the step forward and said, "Guy left me hands this for a bit. Know now the right time to help out." "You fight me alone rubber boy?" asked Skullak. "I don't think you have what it take to match my skills."

"We'll see about that. Second Gear!" said Luffy. Then before Skullak knew it, Luffy vanish form his sight and shock him. "Gum-Gum Whip!" said Luffy appeared next to Skullak and kick him hard on the side.

Skullak skid to the side a bit in s bit of pain. "Damn you brat." However, when Skullak turn to attack Luffy in vanish yet again. "Possible! This is the Second Gear I was told about?" asked Skullak.

"Gum-Gum Rifle!" called out Luffy as Skullak turn and was punch my Luffy wind up arm in the jaw. Luffy even was about to knock out one of Skullak's teeth out of his mouth too. It made many Arrancars watch shock and angered to see that.

With the Fishmen group, Apacci, Mila-Rose, and Sung-sun were quite mad. "That brat dare hurt Lord Skullak, but knock out one of his teeth too. I'm Going To Kill Him!" yelled Apacci.

"When I get my claw one him and ripped up to sherds," growled Mila-Rose. "I strangle that boy up and brake all his bone if I see him at all," hissed Sung-sun.

Many of the fishmen stood back and didn't want to get the rage of the three women on them at all. Kisame and Torafuzar were stand next to Harribel and sweatdropping a bit at how the three were act see Skullak getting injured like that.

"Do that alway act like this?" asked Kisame to Harribel see she was still calm even if she was grip onto her arm tight. "No," said Harribel. "This is a rare moment of them, since they are not arguing with each other at all and agreeing on something. Skullak is the type of man we respect and care about very much and see him getting hurt in some way can make us get mad."

Back at the fight, Skullak stood strong and thought, _"Damn It. I didn't think he would become this face then he slip right through my Pesquisa."_ Skullak then saw Luffy stand before him and then he punch him right in the face with all his might. Skullak stubbled back a bit, but his nose was break and blood leaked out of it.

However, Skullak still stood, but look to Luffy to see his arm stretch back and he said, "Gum-Gum Bazooka!" Luffy brought his arm back and hit Skullak hard in the midsection. Skullak grind his teeth and blood leak out between them too.

Skullak rise his sword and brought in down strong. The blow made a mini crater, but Luffy was about to dodge it. "If that all you got, you have to so much better," said Skullak.

Luffy just grin and said, "Who say I do this along? Let's to it guys!" Skullak's eyes widen and look to see Natsu not to far from him. "Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu breath out a large blast of fire at Skullak.

The attack hit, but Skullak said, "I told you, your fire in nothing to me!" Skullak then slice the fire attack in half with the strong swing of his blade, which get minor injures. "Now let me so you my speciality."

Skullak held his left hand out and charged a cero again. However, this cero was black and razor spike looking. Ichigo look shock and remember Grimmjow doing the same thing in their final fight. "Natsu Move!"

"Take this! Grand Rey Cero!" Skullak fired the most powerful cero at Natsu, but he jump out of the way of his, but still the explosion of the cero still hit and hurt him some. The other look shock at this as Skullak chuckled.

"Surprised? Allow me to explain a little about me. Like Aaroniero, I have a power the no other Arrancar has. Out off the Arrancar in the Coalition I'm the only one the can use the powerful Gran Rey Cero without using his own blood to create it." This make the four hero look shock at how powerful Skullak is. "However, if I did use my blood my Gran Rey Cero would be twice a powerful."

The force of the Alliance and Coalition that were watch look shock and surprised. Most of the Arrancars just smrik, smiled, or grin. Even Konton was a little surprised to know he had something with a power like that too.

Naruto the step up next to help out too. He used his Shadow Clone Jutsu and created a hundred clones of himself. Skullak just smirk and said, "Fool you think make more of yourself can stop me. I make it more easy for me to wipe you out!"

Skullak held his sword back, but charge a cero at the tip and it got absorbed into the blade. "Cero Hoja de Corte!" Skullak swung his sword strong and the wide cero attack was about to hit all the Naruto clones made puffs of smoke. However, Skullak look shock to see the real on was not their at all.

Then he all something speed to him and saw Naruto with a Rasengan form in his hand and seem Luffy help launched him at Skullak. Skullak didn't have time to use sonido and was hit in the midsection with the rasengan. Skullak was in pain and skid back. However, before he could do anything else Ichigo made his next move.

Skullak up surprised as Ichigo held his large blade this time. "Getsuga Tenshō!" However, unlike that last one. This attack was black and it strike down at Skullak. The four regroup as the dust cloud cover the area were Skullak was. However, a pulse a reiatsu from Skullak cleared in away. The four saw they did some good damage on Skullak and injured him up.

Skullak just smirked and said, "Most impressed, however, have you forget I have even use my Resurreccion yet. Allow me to show you four and everyone else what my true form is."

The four ready themselves and Skullak held his sword point up forward in front of him and said, "Battle, Gladiador ( **Gladiator** ). Went released he was surround by an intense amount of black reiastu. Ichigo, Luffy, Naruto, and Natsu held their ground and wait for the next round to begin.

Your skin it's thin

The sky is falling on you

I know what your after

My eyes so cold and abused

I know what your after

I feel the pain wake up inside

I take the blame so I can hide

All the scars

You stay the same so long I've tried

To break the chains now I can find

All your scars

Get me out of here

So I can breathe

It's all become so clear what lies beneath

Your skin (your skin) it's thin (it's thin)

Your never gonna keep me down

Get me out, just get me out of here

Your skin it's thin Your skin

When it calm down, the four couldn't help to look shock at Skullak's new appearance. All round with the Alliance and Coalition were have different reaction too. Kyros, Rebecca, Riku Dold the 3rd, Tank Lepanto, and many other gladiator warrior look in amazement and respect.

Doflamingo was getting mad because he didn't have a liking to gladiator anymore and felt like Skullak was mocking him. Teach just laugh and grin as he was enjoy this very much. The Gorosei and Sakazuki were a bit worry seen Skullak's true form. While Smoker look at it with interest.

Mihawk got interested in it too want to see what skill Skullak now had in his Resurreccion. In the prison Dorodni and Grimmjow's three fraccions cheer know that no one can defeat Skullak in his Resurreccion now. Brain, Crocodile, and Orochimaru seen a bit surprised, while Szayel just smirk wider.

Mard Geer was too impressed like the other were, since he was expecting more then what he was seeing from Skullak. The Fishmen were all shock, while Kisame and Torafuzar were impress. Harribel's fraccions cheered with excitement, while Harribel herself smirk under her collar.

Zeref smiled and believe Skullak would have been a great member to be part of the Spriggan 12. He believed he would ask after Skullak wins. Madara look at Skullak with some interests how should this warrior is. Nagato, Konan, and Obito worry about how Naruto and the others could win. Starrk just smiled with Lilynette cheering with joy know with will be over soon. Diamante on the other hand look at Skullak's form in fear because after his defeat by Kyros, he developed a fear in Gladiators.

I've tried for so long, for you

I know what your after

Your lies, still unknown (unknown)

The truth (the truth)

I know what your after

I feel the pain wake up inside

I take the blame so I can hide

All the scars

You stay the same so long I've tried

To break the chains now I can find

All your scars

Get me out of here

So I can breathe

It's all become so clear what lies beneath

Your skin (your skin) it's thin (it's thin)

Your never gonna keep me down

Get me out, just get me out of here

Whoa x8

Hades and Señor Pink both looked at this was interested see Skullak was powerful. Aizen just had his smirk smile on his face still and this wasn't like anything he has seen before already. Just most curious on how Ichigo will deal with Skullak's power. Baraggan of course grin see his most powerful warrior done hold back and ready to fight all out to end things.

His fraccions just look in amazement, well Charlotte, Avirama, Findor, and Ggio were. Moriah wasn't the impressed at all, but Gantenbainne smiled to see nothing about their old has changed at all. Skullak's fraccions look to the Lord with excitement, since it been a long time, since then seen their Lord using his Resurreccion.

Pica didn't want to admit it, but he was impressed and show Skullak as a warrior that could be a very worthy opponent and rival. Rudobon was glad to see his old friend still didn't lose and of his powers or strength at all. Zetsu was interested and wonder want was going to happen in the next round. Monet blushed a bit look at Skullak and think he look very handsome and strong too.

Yhwach watch calm with Haschwalth too as the watch. Out of the Schutzstaffel, Gerard was the only one look forward to more of this fight the most. He believed Skullak would have been an opponent he could have an great and enjoyable battle with.

For the other SternRitters, they were either not to impressed or shock and surprised or amazed at wait Skullak is in his Resurreccion. Shaz the smirk more feeling like he as going to win the bet and prove to them Skullak was an Arrancar that could be an ally. Lastly was Konton as he was a bit interested in this now. Not many Arrancars have none animal based Resurreccion. So this could be more enjoyable and interesting then he thought.

Back with Skullak, he was wearing white gladiator armor. His remain helmet became a full gladiator helmet to cover the top of his head. He hold a saw blade shield in his left hand and in his right hand holds a large red gladiator sword called a Gladius.

Life can not go on this way

Your a walking tragedy

Stuck in here I need to lay

Stuck in here I'm breaking free

BREAKING FREE

Your skin it's thin x3

Get me out of here

So I can breathe

It's all become so clear what lies beneath

Your skin (your skin) it's thin (it's thin)

Your never gonna keep me down

Get me out, just get me out of here

I feel the pain wake up inside

I take the blame so I can hide

All the scars

You stay the same so long I've tried

To break the chains now I can find

All your scars

Skullak next move was he was stretching out a bit. "Been a long time, since I had to use my Resurreccion. I hope four are ready for this because I going to give you the fight of a life time." The Acts of Order were ready for this, but felt like they were going to need to up their game too. However, like everything Luffy had to ruin the moment once again.

"So Awesome!" said Luffy. "You are a Gladiator!" "Nice this make thinks more fun to fight you," said Natsu. Naruto just shook his head and Ichigo yell, "What is Wrong With You Two?"

Skullak just smiled and said, "Straw Hat, you and me again. Least see what you can do again me." Luffy look excited to be about to fight Skullak alone, but Natsu was not happy and yelled, "Hey what about the rest of us. Don't you dare ignore me!"

"Don't worry I have something to keep the three of your busy for a bit," said Skullak. He then held his left arm back with his shield in his hand and said, "Escudo Sierra en Rotacon! **(Spinning Saw Shield** )" He then throw his shield at Ichigo, Naruto, and Natsu as it turn into a buzzsaw.

The buzzsaw shield when at Natsu, but he jump out of the way of it. "Ha you missed!" mock Natsu. Skullak didn't seem fazed at all and held his hand out. This confused the four, but Ichigo turn and look shocked.

The shield come back around to get Natsu again. "It turn around just like a boomerang. Can he control it? Natsu Look Out!" Natsu turn to see the shield coming right back at him, but didn't have time to dodge.

Then Naruto come and push Natsu out of the way, only to get slice in half himself. However, lucky for them is was just another shadow clone. The real Naruto said, "We can't underestimate this guy. Even if we are just fight his shield we need to be careful!"

"Ok I got it!" said Natsu see the shield coming back around at him. "Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu unleashed a roaring fire attack at the shield, but it slice the flame like nothing. "Oh, come on!" said Natsu jump out of the way again. "This is stupid we fight a damn shield of all think, while Luffy get to have all the real fun."

"Just stop complaining and help us destroy this shield," said Ichigo. "I might help out take away his only defensive weapon." Ichigo want at the shield and clashed his blades with it. He was surprise at the strength of the shield and it pushing him back and force him to get out of the way too. "Ok direct attack are not going to work on it. We need to find a better way to stop it."

Back with Luffy, he was surprised to see his friend get overpowered by a shield of all thing. He look back at Skullak, see him stabbing his sword to the ground and said, "Now it just you and me for a bit. Lead see if you Second Gear can do anything to me now."

"Very well, lest see. Second Gear!" said Luffy. He then vanished with his speed as Skullak just stood their. He then lift his left arm and block a sudden kick Luffy deliver. "Did you get slow or is that all you have? I can see you now!"

Luffy frown and try again with a punch, but Skullak grabbed his fist in his hand." Let me show you a real punch." Skullak then punched Luffy hard make him cough in pain and back some too. It wasn't enough to keep Luffy down, but it did hurt him. "Come show me more in what you got," said Skullak.

Luffy then cover his hand up to elbows in haki. Skullak smirk and said, "Now that more like it. Lets see what more stronger your haki or my hierro." Both charged at each other and got into a brawl fist fight. Both punch each other and dodge the best they could. Thought both didn't back down at all even if they were started to injure one another.

Luffy delivered a strong punch in Skullak's midsection and a upper cut after that. It still didn't stop Skullak as he punch Luffy back hurt him more too and force him to back up a bit. Still both when at each other and punch at each other as the fist collided and a mix of both haki and reiatsu were fight again each other.

The attack end in a draw and both Luffy and Skullak slid back from each other. Skullak was next to his sword again and grabbed it. He held his left hand out and his shield that was give the other a hard time return back to him. Ichigo, Naruto, and Natsu join stand with Luffy as Skullak said, "Now lets get serious!"

Both Naruto and Natsu did. Naruto when into Saga mode, while Natsu when into Lighting Fire Dragon mode. Skullak smiled with excitement as think were getting interesting.

Skullak held his shield in front of himself and said, "Picotoma! ( **Spike Shot** )" He fire many spike from around his shield. The four heroes dodge them, but were each hits by a few of the spike, which make them bleed out and sting in pain too.

Skullak wasn't done with his shield moves. First the spike he fired from his shield were replace as new out pop out of the shield. Then Skullak said, "Ampliar Lanza de Escudo! ( **Extending Shield Spear** )" He extended out half of the shield's spike at the four as they dodge them before get piece by them.

Ichigo used his Getsuga Tenshō to destroy the spike spears in their way. Skullak tch at this as his shield removed the broke spike off it and pop out new ones again. Skullak then charge at the four too and slash at them with his red stronger sword. They were about to dodge, but the force of the swing was quite powerful.

Luffy attack first and said, "Gum-Gum Jet Pistol!" Skullak held his shield up to block the attack, but even with his shield block that strike, Skullak still slid back some surprised at Luffy's strength.

Natsu then jump up above Skullak and said, "Let see if your shield can block this. "Fist of the Lightning Fire Dragon!" Skullak just smirk and charged a cero into his shield. " Cero Escudo! ( **Zero Shield** )" The cero extend about his to make a dome shield that block Nastu's attack.

Ichigo look surprised and said, "He was about to use his cero to make a shield?" "That right, out of the Arrancars, I master use my cero in various unique and unusual ways," said Skullak.

Skullak then retraced the cero back into his shield and said, "Cero Sierra Circular! **(Zero Buzzsaw** )" Skullak held his shield back in a throw position, but when his launch forward with it, he held onto his shield, but unleashed a cero in the shape of a spinning buzzsaw that was heading right at Ichigo.

Ichigo held his blades together as the cero hit. He was about to hold in, but slid back at the strength of the attack. He then used his Getsuga Tenshō at the cero, but it make in explode out. Ichigo survived, but was injured some.

Naruto then came at Skullak next and used Frog Kata. Naruto fought with impressive skill, but Skullak was about to fight back too. He used his sword and shield to block and strike back forcing Naruto to keep his guard up to dodge.

Then Naruto got a strong punch in with a force of nature chakra. Skullak gaped out in pain and cough too as he slid back from the group. He was breathing a bit heavy, but smirk. "Most impressive! You four are true are strong, but allow me you show you the true power of my Resurreccion."

Skullak held his sword up and said, "Cuatro Hojas de Gladiador! ( **Four Blades of the Gladiator** )" This blades increased in power and then the sword's red blade spilt into four separate blades.

However, Ichigo, Natsu, Luffy, and Naruto along with most of the Alliance, and most of the Coalition didn't seem impressed at all. However, the members in the Coalition look to their Arrancars allies to see most of them were smirk, smiling, or grinning.

Nastu said, "That is? All you did was split you sword into four blades. Most lame true power I've ever seen." Skullak just laugh and said, "Fool you have no idea what I have done. Now that I unleashed my Resurreccion true power the cutting power of my sword has quadrupled. Let see if you can defeat me now!"

This shock the four, but they were not going to give up that easy at all. Skullak decided to make the first move. He pointed his four blades sword to them and said, "Cuatro Cero! ( **Four Zero** )" He charged a black cero at the tip of each blade and fired them at all four of the heroes.

The four were barely about to dodge because their cero were more stronger then before. Skullak held his held hand out with blood cover it and unleashed a Gran Rey Cero that was twice as strong then the last one. Luffy and Natsu were barely about to dodge the blast of the powers cero.

Skullak pointed to Ichigo and Naruto and said, "Now feel the power of the Black Cero we Espada and Privaron can do in our Resurreccion. Cero Oscuras!" Skullak fire a power black cero with dark blue streak at the two. They were barley about to dodge too, but were hit back the after blast of such a powerful attack.

Skullak look around before dust cover the area after he used his cero. Then turn to see Luffy as he launched himself at Skullak so he would be about to react quick enough in time. "Gum-Gum Red Hawk!" said Luffy as he launch his right arm at Skullak with fire around in and punch Skullak in the gut. Flame burst out of Skullak's back as he grind his teeth and then cough up some blood too.

"Damn it!" curse Skullak. Luffy strike also crack Skullak's armor too. Skullak still remain stand refuse to fall at all in this battle. He look to Luffy only to see him grinning as he jump back and gave Skullak a peace sign. Skullak narrowed his eyed, but wide as he turn to see Natsu this time.

"Roar of the Lightning Fire Dragon!" Natsu unleashed a large fire blast with lightning covering it too. The attack hit Skullak, but the Arrancar too the attack on. He swung his four bladed sword and sliced that attack up.

"Like I say before," said Skullak breathing a bit more. "You fire can't do anything to me at all, even if you add lightning to it. Now it my turn to use my powerful technique this time."

Skullak charge a cero at each tips of his sword, which was four. He the absorbed them into his four bladed sword and said, "Cuatro Cero Hoji de Corte! **(Four Zero Blade Slash** )" Skullak swung his sword and fired four black cero like Gestuga Tensho and they combine into one massive cero blast.

A huge explosion was made by the attack as Skullak smiling for his victory. He stumble forward a bit, but stab him sword to the ground to keep his footing. "That should have ended thing."

Watch from the Alliance was Rebecca. She said, "Father I know something that this gladiator Skullak has been doing in his battle."

"Yea, I have notice it too," said Kyros. "He refuse to fall to his knees at all. A trust brave and power warrior this Skullak is. Sad in fight on the Coalition side, I would have like to cross blade with his to see strength personally."

Skullak wait for the dust to clear, but narrowed his eyes as he sense something was not right. His eyes widen some and he looked up to see Naruto come dawn at him with a Giant Rasengan.

"Damn it!" cursed Skullak as his grabbed his sword and held in to block as Naruto strike down at him. The Rasengan was power, but Skullak continue to stand his ground not care about the injures he might get. He then slashed forward sliced the Rasengan in pieces.

"If that all you have got, you need to do more to take me down," said Skullak. Then Ichigo flash step before Skullak and hold up both of his blades. "Double Getsuga Tenshō!" Ichigo swung both his blade down unleashing a blue one for his short blade and a black one from his long blade. Both combine and strike hard on Skullak as his yelled out in pain and was push back by the power of Ichigo's combined Getsuga Tenshō.

A large explosion was made and the others join by Ichigo's side and wait to see if the finally took Skullak down. They are a figure standing in the dust cloud and when in cleared they Skullak Skullak take a lot of damage. He was bleeding and half of his armor was shattered. He was still breathing heavy and standing too.

The four look shock to see Skullak smiling again and chuckled a bit too. "It been a long time, since I had fun like this. However, if you think you got be defeat you've got be beaten then think again."

"And what can you do to us now," asked Natsu crossing his arms. "Look defeat to me and just stand to look tough. You got nothing let to fight us with."

"Are you such?" asked Skullak. "Tell me Ichigo you remember your fight with Ulquiorra and what he did right?" Ichigo narrowed is eyes, but then become widen. He even took a step back and said, "No it can't be. You can't to that?"

"You fool, I one of the original Espada, you thing I have train makes for year to not achieve that power," said Skullak as he was starting to grow with reiatsu. "Allow me to take this battle to the next level and so you all the true form of a Warrior!"

Skullak burst in power as reiatsu surround him and his form was changing some too. Ichigo was sweating in fear because if Ulquiorra was that powers, then fight an original Espada with the power would be never harder and worse. Naruto, Luffy, and Natsu just stood shock as the felt the power Skullak was release and wait for him to reveal himself.

After a minute of wait the black reiatsu finally calm down and reveal Skullak new appearance. Ichigo was shock, along with Naruto see all of Skullak's injures were completely healed. Natsu was shock too, but was excited to fight someone very strong. Luffy was shock, but thought Skullak new look was very awesome too.

In the story of life

On every page, this glorious reprise

I am alone again.

A page with my pride, I'm leaving you everything.

As you walk away tonight,

Remember who you were following.

I will not forget my first

Now that you're gone, I feel the sickness

Crossing my veins.

It's beginning again, All my life

This broken record plays.

I thought that I was ready to change.

It's beginning again, All my life

This broken record plays.

Everyone watch in the Alliance were shocked, surprised, amazing, excited because they might like to fight Skullak one day, and etc.

Among them was Nelliel that look completely shock to see this next stage in Resurreccion form. She felt like she completely understood why Skullak was doing this. _"Skullak are you doing this all to get your revenge on Cirucci's death? Please don't through your life away just for your own kind."_

With Doflamingo, he was gripping onto his chair with anger as more vein pop on his forehead and he grind his teeth too. He felt like he was being completely mock by Skullak right now. A mere Arrancar or a Gladiator think he can be stronger them him. We was not going to be mocked at all and kill Skullak himself not care about any punishment at all.

Trebol was shocked at the second release stage, but still believed Doflamingo is strong. He like the rest of the crew believe Doflamingo destiny was to rule over all as King. They didn't fear Konton at all and already has secret plan in taking over already in motion. It was just a matter of time now.

With the Blackbeard Pirate all of them looking very shock at this change of power. Teach was for a bit before he grin and started going it Zehahaha laugh.

"Now this is more interesting," said Teach. "So more what you can do now Skullak. Yes, you would be a perfect Arrancar to join my crew and help me rule the seas."

In Mariejois, the Gorosei were all sweating in fear as the power Skullak just released and reveal to the world. Sakazuki become worry too, since he never seen something like this before and worry him the Skullak was not more powerful them himself.

Smoker has a small rare smirk on his face. He was very impressed and was very interested in what Skullak can do in his new form. Maybe their was some hope in the Coalition with some other honorable members among them.

With Mihawk it was leaning forward in his chair with his head rest on his hands. He was getting very into this too. He was impressed with Skullak's four bladed sword. A weapon that would be something worth clashing with. However, now he wait for what sword Skullak will reveal now, since he had a strong feeling about it.

In the Mercurius prison, many were shock at this in power revealed to him. The Garou Knights were happy they didn't need to meet something like Skullak, since they worry if he lose we would be brought to them to be guarded in prison.

Borsalino was getting into the interested of this fight too. He rarely seen anyone a threat to him, but Skullak look like someone that he could be scared of. Dordoni of course was cheer for Skullak with excitement. See is form leader reveal a new stage in Resurreccion make think more exciting. Shawlong, Edrad, and Yylfordt were calm as they were watch and amazing know Skullak could never lose now. They just hope Grimmjow was watch this too.

As for Grimmjow, he was in teaching to achieve the second stage of Resurreccion like Ulquiorra had. He was watch the fight while still training, but now see Skullak had the same power too it make him more carving to gain that power too. It made so much sense now we he could never defeat Skullak at all and him being one of the oldest Arrancars and original Esapda too. It made sense for Skullak to have this power, since he was one that train very hard too.

At Nirvana, Orochimaru had his evil grin and believe me might have found the perfect new host for him. Crocodile was surprised at this power and never thought he would see anything like this.

Brain was quite surprised too see such power before his eyes. Szayel just grin more and thought, _"My Skullak you truth are the most interesting former Espada there is. To hide such a power like that from us and make Aizen think we couldn't be an Espada again. I just hope you keep the Act of Order in one piece for me."_

On the Cude, Mard Geer was now interested in this finally. Skullak too more of a better appears now to him and look like a trust brother to the demons like the Arrancars should be. Kyōka could help to blush a little as the impressive and power form Skullak now had. Even if she was never into man at all like she is from women. She might change her mind for once.

Nnoitra on the other hand was very mad. He could believe a Privaron Espada had this kind of power and mock him more make him feel weak. He never like Skullak at all and his code of honor. He believed it was Skullak's weakness and his care for him comrades. Nnoitra will never let anyone look down at him never again.

Tesla look to his teacher with shock and amazement to see this power. Ulquiorra made a very rare smirk and thought, _"So seem you were the first to achieve the Segunda Etapa before me huh? I make sense, since the former leader of the Esapda should be this powers. I looking forward what new abilities you have too."_

Your curious eyes,

Are searching everywhere,

For the man in the skies

Who put me up to this.

Uuuh, alone every night, and every verse,

I thought you deserve better and me, you got all the worst.

I will not forget my first.

Now that you're gone, I feel the sickness

Crossing my veins.

It's beginning again, All my life

This broken record plays.

I thought that I was ready to change.

It's beginning again, All my life

This broken record plays.

It's beginning again,

beginning again, beginning again.

Wooo, wooo, Uh, oh.

Wooo, wooo.

Back with the Fishmen, Arlong, Hody and their crew look at this change with shock and they were all surprised at this power Skullak revealed too. Torafuzar was impressed too along with Kisame grin with excitement too. He would like to test his new shark skin against Skullak some time.

Harribel look at this was amazed and blushed enjoy how powerful and more handsome Skullak look to her. Of course her three fraccions were the same as they had heart in their eyes and cheer more for Skullak to win.

With Zeref, he look surprised at this change of even too and thought, _"A second release! Maybe you do how the power to kill me Skullak and finally end my curse."_ Zeref smiled and watch with interests to see what new powerful Skullak has now.

Back with the main leaders of Akatsuki, Nagato, Konan, and Obito look worried. They wonder if Naturo and his friends can handle this kind of powers. Even if it was the first time they seen it.

Madara finally started to get interested in this. Maybe Skullak could win, but would be a threat to him if he try to do something that will ruin is own plans. Starrk was just smiling and thought, _"So you finally gain a power to even surpass me, but never try to become an Espada. You haven't change at all old friend. Still the brother figure I knew and will never change at all either."_

Lilynette was cheer for Skullak to win, since nothing can stop him now to her. Sugar was shock to see something other then Doflamingo be so powerful. As for Diamante, he feel back in fear because he was getting scare of Skullak being so powerful.

Back on the Grimoire Heart Airship, Hades was very shock and surprised at this change of events. He could truly see Skullak as a powerful warrior and more then Aizen saw about him. He look forward to see the powers Skullak was going to reveal next. Señor Pink was the same as he like to see more of Skullak's abilities too from a broken heart man that lost the woman of his live too.

Aizen was surprised and didn't know about Skullak have this form or this much powers. It was high then Stark and close it his own. He never thought Skullak could have hide something like this from him for many of years. Aizen just wait to see the power of the former 1st Espada can do.

Back in Las Noches, everyone was almost in shock. Baraggan's six fraccions could believe their eyes to see their sensei second form and how powerful he look. It just make the cheer for him more and new the Acts of Order were finished.

Moriah was like what he was seeing and plotting too. Have a very powerful Arrancars like Skullak being his leading zombie would make him a fearsome force. All in need to do is hope we would lose and a body would still remain for him to use it.

Ganetenbainne would never believe the day he would see their former reveal something big like this. Being the most powerful original Espada it made sense, but it was amazing to see him be about to reveal it to all. Both Aisslinger and Demoura look at their Lord in awe. They felt so proud to be Skullak's fraccions and would never give up hope for him to win and get a new high promotion by Lord Konton when he wins this fight.

Ebern and Luders felt the same too. Proud to be take in by Skullak and trained by him too. Pica could believe his eyes at this power and from. Pica now felt like Skullak was strong then him and not even his Devil Fruit powers would help him to win. Monet just become more in love with Skullak. He was the perfect handsome and powerful man for her to have all to herself to love.

Both Zetsu were observing this carefully. If they able to gather chakra, their were thinking they might be about to do reiatsu too. If they would about to get some of Skullak's for their White Zetsu army they should clones or mimic a very powerful Arrancar to use to them win this war.

Rudobon was just smiling under his mask. To see his older and first friend achieve a power like this for their kind. It just make the Captain happy know Skullak want to show all the power the Arrancar kind has. Lastly Baraggan had a very rare grin on his face. He was very proud of his most loyalist followers and knew Skullak was doing this for him and all the Arrancars to how that Arrancars were the bigger threat in this war. Baraggan could wait to see Skullak's new abilities and how he was going to crush the Acts of Order with his own power too.

At the Silbern, the normal SternRitter look all shock at this. Bazz-B and the others never seen a power like this. They never thought Arrancars could achieve a level like this and because a threat to him if they were enemies. BG9's blue optic glow as he continue to collect more data on all five fighter. He want to make sure to have the Knowledge for his Majesty to us if any Arrancars become a threat to them.

As for the Schutzstaffel, Lille become very interested and being a leader of a group made him like to know more about this Skullak because he felt they might have a few thinks in common. Pernida was making noise as the Left Arm of the Soul King didn't like this power Arrancar and see him at a possible threat to the Quincy race.

As for Askin, he spit out his Café au lait and hit NaNaNa in this visor face. Askin's jaw was hanging and could believe an Arrancar could be this powerful. It just make him happy Skullak was on their side, since he didn't want to fight him at all. Gerard was just laughing even more. He found his perfect Arrancar counterpart. A warrior like this and just a powerful as him too. Gerard was a bit down that he could never fight Skullak, but he did hope he would be about to team up with him because if they would together, they would be a powerful force that couldn't be stop.

As for Shaz, he was grin. Seen not only that he was going to with the bet, but see Skullak was true to his words about not give up and going to reveal to the world the power of the Arrancars. It made Shaz happy to be about to call Skullak a comrades and even a friend.

As for Haschwalth, he was a man that rare get surprised and even after seeing Skullak's second form it still didn't surprise him that much. He just narrowed his eyes at Skullak new form. He could see Skullak as a threat and near the level of the Schutzstaffel.

Yhwach because slightly impressed. He enjoyed seeing new think that would be useless on him, but a second release would be enough to defeat the Acts of Order and deal a big defeat for the Alliance. He just sat and wait for the next round to begin.

Lastly was Konton as he didn't really see this coming at all. He knew about Ulquiorra, but didn't thing their was another Arrancar that achieved the second stage of a Resurreccion. This make thing more interesting to the Lord of Chaos and if Skullak really could pull of defeating the Acts of Order his brother put together it would make win this war a bit more easy for the Coalition. All he need to do and watch and wait for the end to come soon.

I should reel you

Turn around and change this, baby.

I keep running around in circles,

But I Love you, I can hide the truth,

But I just can't, I just can't let you take away the Power from Me.

These Empty walls, and Frozen wall

What was mine, now it's yours.

I shut you out, but now I let you in,

I swear I will.

Now that you're gone, I feel the sickness

Crossing my veins.

It's beginning again, All my life

This broken record plays.

I thought that I was ready to change.

It's beginning again, All my life

This broken record plays.

It's beginning again,

beginning again, beginning again.

Wooo, wooo, Uh, oh.

Wooo, wooo.

Wooo, wooo, Uh, oh.

Wooo, wooo.

"Resurreccion Segunda Etapa: Gladiador del Pueblo! ( **Resurrection Second Stage: Gladiator of the People** )". Skullak's gladiator mask extends over his eyes and nose, but he has eye-sockets to see through similar to Findor's mask. His blue eyes shine/burn brightly then before and his sclera become black. His red sword became completely black and formed back into a single blade again. Skullak's bladed saw shield remains the same, but is now connected to his left arm. He gains a four bladed battle claw holding in his left hand. On the bottom of his boots, he gains small blades on them.

Among the Alliance, Robin tilt her head to the side and said, "That was a strange think to say?" What's wrong" asked Sabo.

"Well, what he just said," said Robin. "He called himself the Gladiator of the People." Others found the strange too and didn't understand into. Only Nelliel did as she bit her lower lip and thought, _"Skullak the Gladiator of the Arrancar race. Doing anything to become stronger to protect his kind, comrades, and friends."_

Back on the battlefield, Ichigo was sweating in fear as he was step back a bit. _"No, not again! He power I'm sensing in even higher the Ulquiorra's!"_

"This is So Awesome!" said Luffy excited. "That was an epic transformation!" "Indeed, just make me more excited to fight him even more," said Natsu.

"You Stupid IDOETS!" yelled Ichigo. "Don't you understand what he just done?" Luffy just look confused and said, "No, but he look cool." Natsu shrugged his shoulders and said, "Not really, but if he stronger then I need to show him that I'm stronger too."

Then the turn charged at Skullak to continue on as Ichigo yelled at them to stop and don't charge in so recklessly. However, the two ignore him want to fight still, while Naruto patted Ichigo on the back and watch to see what Skullak can do now.

Skullak just watch the two come at him as he stabbed his sword into the ground and waited. Luffy still smiling said, "Time to use Third Gear." He just up into the air and blow into this thumb to expand it to become giant.

"Gum-Gum Giant Pistol!" Luffy launched his giant fist down and Skullak did nothing as he watch it come down at him. The punch hit and make many watch look in shock, while some like Yammy, Poww, and Gerard knew how strong a punch like that can be.

After his punch, Luffy deflated his fist to see how is attack did. On the ground was an imprint of Luffy's fist on the ground. However, Skullak stood their completely unharmed at all. All he did was used his shield to block and the spot Skullak stood was the only place that was't squish down by Luffy's fist.

Many were shock to see Skullak about to be not injured at all just back blocking with his shield. Luffy was shock too, but now it was Natsu turn to attack. "Brilliant Flame of the Lighting Fire Dragon!" Natsu engulfs his left hand in lightning and his right hand in flames, and, brought them two together to generate a large, destructive, sparking blast around Skullak.

However, after the attack Skullak stood their unharmed and annoyed looking. He then just grabbed Natsu by his head and slam him to the ground, which made him start bleeding down his forehead. Skullak the lift Natsu up and throw him at Luffy and make him hit into Luffy.

"Before I reveal my Segunda Etapa new powers. Allow me to show you a technique I forget to us before in my previous form," said Skullak as his right hand was engulfed in black reishi. "Bala Oscuras! ( **Dark Bullet** )" Skullak fire a poweful black bala with a blue outline from his fist. It hit both Luffy and Natsu and knock them out of the sky.

Skullak look to Ichigo to see him a bit shock. "Ahh, you do remember we Espada and Privaron have a black cero we can use in our Resurreccion, but we along have a dark bala too. Seen Ulquiorra forgot to show you that one."

Skullak saw both Luffy and Natsu getting back up too and smiled. "Now then allow me to show you all the weapon that will end you all." Skullak grabbed his sword and held it before him. He surround his sword with powerful energy and turn into a black and widen triangle shaped bladed katana that was giving of immense amount of power.

"Behold Espada de la Furia! ( **Sword of Fury** ) The second most powerful sword in all of Hueco Mundo!" All that were watch in at that black in shock to hear that was the second most powerful sword, but with a name of Fury in it, it had to be powerful.

Swordsmen like Zoro, Mihawk, Kenpachi, and several others look at the blade with much interested. Mihawk could tell by looking at the sword that in was most powerful then his own probably.

Skullak swung his sword off to the side were a near mountain was. Then all the sudden the mountain was sliced sideway horizontal and the upper have slid down for the lower half.

Both Ichigo and Naruto look completely shock at the level of power. Natsu was shock, but it just make him more excited to fight more. Luffy was shock, but said, "He just sliced a mountain in half! That So Awesome!"

"So Liking Everyone He Does!" yelled Ichigo getting annoyed at Luffy. Skullak look back at the four and said, "Now then which on of you like to see if you can take me on again."

Luffy step forward and said, "It still have other Third Gear technique left to use. I just hope you can handle them." Skullak grin and stood ready as Luffy charged at him.

Luffy jump up in the air again and covered his right hand and arm in haki armor. He then expanded it large and punch at Skullak. The Arrancar just sigh and jump out of the way of the punch on debris of rock were send up in the air by Luffy.

"What are you try to do?" asked Skullak. "An attack like that is too slow and far to easy to down out of the way of. Are you even try or is your Third Gear just to slow."

Suddenly Luffy vanished for Skullak's sight as he started to bounce around on the rock in the air at a fast speed. "What The Hell?" asked Skullak as Luffy stop to reveal him cover his legs in haki too and twisted them into the shape of springs.

Watch this was Bellamy, who was an ally of Luffy and part of the Alliance too. He had tears in his eyes because he felt honor that Luffy would use his technique to help him out.

"Gum-Gum Spring Bullet!" Luffy launched himself at Skullak at a very fast speed that Skullak could react to defend himself. Luffy still have his right hand cover in haki them punch Skullak in the midsection. It shock cracked Skullak's armor some and just send him flying back and making him skid around the ground.

He was about to regain control and push himself up and land on his feet again. Skullak spit out some blood and wipe him mouth too. "Now that was an impressive move. However, now it is my turn."

Skullak held up his left hand that is hold his battle claw. A quick spark of reishi was seen and to the normal human they would see want just happen, but Luffy just barely show it thank to his Haki. Luffy just barely had time to dodge a bala attack he show at the last few second. The blast piece right through rock the were behind Luffy from his last attack and the bala see to continue to go as he when through a mountain to leave a hole in it.

"What the Hell was that?" asked Luffy. "That was by Garra Bala! ( **Claw Bullet** )" said Skullak used sonido and appearing right before Luffy give him a shock. "It the most powerful type bala there is. It piece that all and if you didn't dodge in your have lost half of your face. Most impress passing my little test. I can control the speed of my Garra Bala and want to see how good you Haki sense were."

Skullak then punch Luffy right in the gut with his battle claw. Luffy gasped out and cough out blood as he was send flying back and crashing into the rock and was buried until them for the time.

Skullak look to see both Naruto and Ichigo look in shock, but Natsu still have the smirk look on his face. "Well, I guess I know who is next to try to fight me. Let's see what more you can do Dragon Slaver."

Natsu deactivated his Lighting Fire Dragon mode and said, "Good because I like strong opponent. Lets see how you can handle this." Natsu then when into his Dragon Sage mode and got Skullak's full attention.

"So that is the form and power that defeat my good comrade Grimmjow. However, the power he and I have are distances apart. I still still think you the weakest of the four and your fire still can't do nothing again me. I was burn my the Geek Flame of King Baraggan's foolish brother. Flame that can never be put out. This form before you was the power I crush Mordath with and you nothing to me that a firefly then a dragon."

Natsu narrowed his eyes and said, "Then we will just have to see about that." He charged at Skullak and the powerful Arrancar wait for his first move. "Claw of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu came at Skullak with a kick, but Skullak held his left arm up and block the attack with his shield.

Fire erupted at Skullak, but his shield block it all. "You have become strong, but my shield as too. Still that kick might have been more of a threat in my previous form."

However, Natsu dunked down at Skullak's opening. "Iron First of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu the punched Skullak right in the midsection make his armor crack even more. Skullak gasped and cough up blood as his was erupted in fire this time and slid back too.

Natsu grin and said, "How was that?" Skullak reveal he was burn lightly and that was it. It shocked Natsu more and hear him said, "I like I say your fire in nothing to me, but I have to admit the punch of you're has some power into it."

Skullak jump into the air and said, "Lets see how your will deal with is. Garra Plancha! ( **Claw Sheet** )" Skullak held his battle claw back as the for blade on his claw were glowing red with reiatsu. He swung forward and the blades extend out and was cutting thought the ground like a knife cutting butter and when right at Natsu.

Natsu jump out of the way, but was slight hit by the attack and feel to the ground in extreme pain and if one of him limb were slice off type of made. "I see you feel the power of my Garra Plancha. It slice through all and ever barely being hit by in make one feel extreme amount of pain."

Skullak swung his battle claw again at Natsu to finish him off by slice him into various piece. However, an orange chakra claw grabbed Natsu and pull him out of the way of the attack. Skullak land and look to see who did that.

He saw Naruto in his Nine-Tail Charkra mode and put Natsu down to rest a little. This got Skullak's attention again and said, "So this is the first mode of the Nine-Tails power huh? Say to be the strongest of all the Tailed Beast. Finally a challenge that not going to disappoint me at all."

Skullak charge in and jumped at Naruto as Ichigo grabbed Natsu and flash step out of the way. He brought his sword and shield that was rotating his blades should become a saw again, but still connected to Skullak arm, down at Naruto.

However, Naruto created two chakra arms and grabbed Skullak's arms to stop him. Skullak was shock and saw he was wide open. Naruto created a big Rasengan with three small round around it.

"Planetary Rasengan!" Naruto launched his attack at Skullak was he too the full force of it. Naruto let got of Skullak as he send fly back and injured more. However, Skullak was one that didn't stop and was about to use sonido to get out of the attack.

Skullak started panting a bit didn't things they different type of Rasengan he hear about were that powerful. He look back to Naruto only to see him already created one of his signature moves. "Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!" Naruto made his Rasengan, but combine with wind to make it into the shape of a shuriken.

Naruto through it at Skullak, but he countered with his Espada de la Furia. As he swung his blade at the coming attack. The sword and jutsu collided and were fight over being the strongest. In the end, Skullak's blade was just far to strong as his sliced the Rasenshuriken in half and both half flew off behind him before exploding.

Naturo looked shock at Skullak seen him about to withstand one of his powerful Rasengan and overpower one of his signature move. Skullak said, "Lets see how you can withstand this strike."

Skullak held his blade back in a familiar position and said, "Cero Oscuras Hoja de Corte! ( **Dark Cero Blade Slash** )" Skullak swung front strong and unleashed a powerful Cero Oscuras version of a Getsuga Tenshō. The attack was just to large and wide for Naruto to dodge it and was hit badly.

Ichigo look shocked at the large explosion and when the smoke clear saw Naruto lay on the ground. Ichigo look to Skullak a bit scared make himself drop Natsu by mistake. "And then their was just one," said Skullak.

"How did you do that?" asked Ichigo. "You didn't charge your cero at all." Of course I don't need to anymore," said Skullak. "Be in sure a high level form, I no longer need to charge my ceros at all. I can just fire them off whenever I like and combing my Hoja de Corte with others type of cero make my the master of cero users. That may power and best skilled at. I need no fancy ability just my natures one that I use in unique was. Now Ichigo Kurosaki, impress me and let see how power the young man the defeat Aizen really is."

Ichigo then look more serious then before because I couldn't lose. He fought many power opponent and has to believe in himself to win. He crossed his blades and reiatsu was surge from him. Skullak smiled and he knew what was coming and was looking forward to fight against it.

"Bankai!" Ichig unleashed a black with red outline reiatsu around him and after it was over he stood there in his new Bankai. "Tensa Zangetsu!" Skullak look impressed and said, "Well, seen you Bankai continue to change, but this must be is very true form huh? So least see what is stronger between a Bankai and Resurreccion."

Both Skullak and Ichigo used sonido and flash step to appear before each other and swung their blades at each other as they collided and created a shockwave of power. Both continue to clashed with each other with this sword, but Skullak have a bit more of an advantage with his buzz shield. He used it too and force Ichigo on the defense again Skullak's sword and shield combo. Even when Ichigo try to make a move, Skullak shield just block too make it tough, since this was the first time Ichigo fought again an opponent with a sword and shield. What made in worse was Skullak's shield can be used for both offense and defense.

Skullak swung at Ichigo again and this time forced Ichigo fly back some, but he was about to land safe. Skullak look at him for a few moment and said, "Ichigo Kurosaki, use your Getsuga Tenshō at me with everything you got. Like Ulquiorra, I want to see the power that is similar to your Cero Oscuras. Show the power that rival that of an Arrancars!"

Ichigo sneer at that and said, "You don't have to tell me anything. Beside I was going to do it anyway." Ichigo held his sword up and unleashed a raging power of black with red outline reiatsu from his blade. He swung froward and said, "Getsuga Tenshō!" Ichigo unleashed his Getsuga Tenshō at full power as it when right at Skullak and hit him.

Skullak took it before bashing it off to the side with his shield and reveal in was barely injured at all. This shocked Ichigo and give him bad memory with his fight with Ulquiorra.

"I see your Getsuga Tenshō is quite strong," said Skullak. "It would defeat and heavily injure Espada three and below. How myself, Ulquiorra in his Segunda Etapa, Starrk, and his Majesty are the only one that could easily deflect it away."

Skullak the stabbed his sword to the ground and kneed for a moment. He put his hand on the blade and grip in so his hand would start bleeding. As it did, Shullak ran his hand down on the blade and cover it in his own blood. After he finished, he stood and grabbed his sword and held it for his next attack.

"What did you do that?" asked Ichigo a bit confused, why he just injured himself. Skullak just smirk and explain. "Did you really forget about what I told you and want made me different from other Arrancars?

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, but they wide as he remember. "That right. It seems you remember now. I can fire Gran Rey Cero freely. However, if I use my blood it would be twice as strong. Although at the level that I am at now. I would have to say it five time strong then it is. Least see how you can handle this?"

Skullak held his powerful sword back and ready his technique. "Gran Rey Cero Hoja de Corte! **(Grand King Zero Blade Slash** )" Skullak unleashed a huge Gran Rey Cero version of a Getsuga Tenshō. One far to huge and wide for Ichigo to dodge. So he held up him blade to block it, but a huge explosion happen and Skullak wait for the results.

When the smoke clear he saw Ichigo was down too. The look and say the other three were too. Skullak turn to the snails that were watch and said, "Belong All, I Skullak Tuma Am Still Undefeated And The Victor!"

The Alliance couldn't believe what they were see and how the best were take out my just one opponent. While on the Coalition side, there was many mix feelings. Many cheered at the felt like this was the first step for their victory, other were jealous or mad because they want to fight and take out the Acts of Order themselves, while few still couldn't believe what just happen and a single Arrancar could have won. Even Konton himself didn't think that was possible and Skullak out did anything he had thought about the Arrancar.

"Being the victor of this battle there in only one think I would like," said Skullak. "That is to make his Majesty Emperor Baraggan that true leader of the Coalition. Sorry, Konton nothing against you, but you and Yhwach still share on weakness like most others and that is time. His Majesty has the power of time itself and age you both until you rot any into duct. Those you with me, after I finish thing up, we shall make the Coalition even powerful to crush the Alliances. Those again, you have to face me and least just see how long you can take me on."

Among the Coalition members were talking and thinking about it. Both Konton and Yhwach didn't seem worry at all. Actually they found in amusing and would making things interesting and more exciting.

Skullak look back to the four and said, "Now then what should I do with this four? Well, for Strew Hat Luffy, he does have a very large bounty on his head so, might give him to the Marines. Oh, I going to enjoy see your face Gorosei and Sakazuki. I did something you all couldn't do at all and just show you humans that your all weak in the end."

Sakazuki cursed at he was being made a fool of. Being the Feel Admiral and never about to catch Luffy at all, then Skullak come in and did in less then an hour. Smoker just smirk enjoy this sight of Sakazuki being made as a fool. Look like he going to enjoy have another talk with Skullak later when have a drink with him. As for the Gorosei, they were still scared and see Skullak as a threat to them. If that could defeat one of the most high bounty out their, he could do the same with other and so that the World Government was weak in the end and make thing worst.

"Next is Natsu. Hmm, I guess I deliver him to Zeref so they can have a talk," said Skullak smiling. "After all you with to talk to him about many think Zeref and I promise to help you die too. I believe I show you that I can end you life and finally help you rest in peace."

Zeref just smiled happy with a tear run down his face. He would really like to talk with Natsu and tell him everything. He also believed that Skullak could actually skill him with his strong and powers. Zeref has been wait for this for a long time and felt like he had hope once again.

"Now for Naruto, Oh I going to have so much fun with his one," said Skullak grinning. "I deliver him to the Akatsuki and rub in all in Madara's face. Took me only 30 minutes to defeat and capture the Nine-Tail Fox, while he spend years on a plan the completely failed in the end. Come one everyone you know I'm right. You don't wait to laugh in the famous face of Madara?"

It was trust, some people in the Alliance would have love to see that and others in the Coalition too. Member of the Akatsuk were hiding their smirk and not try to laugh. Madara was a man the rare got mad, but Skullak was hit him at the right point to hate the Arrancar more and make him feel like a fool in not about to capture the Nine-Tails.

"Last there is Ichigo," said Skullak crossed his arm and walking back and forth as the snails watch him. "I know! I give him to Yhwach as a peace offering so that it make think with let King Baraggan rule the Coalition easier. After all Yhwach you can do what you like with Ichigo. Make him into a SternRitter or something. After all a train for Ichigo on of the Act of Order for King Baraggan to rule sound good to me."

The SternRitters all look to Yhwach and wait to see what it would do. Yhwach was think at the moment on the option and nodded after a few minute. It should like a good deal finally be about to have Ichigo Kurosaki for his own uses in exchange for Baraggan to leader.

"Now then time to get to work," said Skullak. However, before in should turn around. He heard groan and was shocked. He turn to see all four of his opponents were stand up again despite the injures he done to them.

"So you four still want more?" asked Skullak calm again. "You know you can't win humans. Just give up and I give mercy to you all." However, the four just look at him serious or just grin because they were not done fighting.

"Very well, if you want like that then I end you all here," said Skullak taking his fight stance. Luffy just grin still and said, "And I be the one start think off again."

"Ha, you your mere power can do anything to me anymore," said Skullak. "You got a lucky hit because using something completely different. So what are you going to do now?" Luffy jump up and said, "The first think I'm going to do and destroy the annoying shield of yours."

"You think a human like you can break my shield?" asked Skullak. "Lets see you try while it cut you down." Luffy inflated his right hand again and covered it in haka armor too. "Gum Gum Elephant Gun!" Luffy brought his arm down as Skullak held his left arm up that has his shield on it.

The attack hit the shield and was about to withstand in. Still the ground beneath Skullak's feet turn into a small crater from Luffy's strength. "I like say before, you strength is not were near mine and not even Haki on your body can break this shield." Skullak words however, were turn on him as a crack in the middle of his shield was starting to form. Skullak's eyes widen and he bashed away Luffy's arm.

"Impossible, he was about to crack my shield in my Segunda Etapa?" asked Skullak to himself. He look up to see Luffy coming down at him again, but with a different move ready this time. Since both his Luffy's hands were giant and covered in haki armor.

"Gum Gum Grizzly Magnum!" Luffy launched his arms right down at Skullak as he held him shield again to protect himself. The ground below Skullak become a bit more deep make a bit more deeper crater. Skullak held on with all his might, but Luffy tough all his strength at Skullak as his shield was cracking even more.

"This Can't BE HAPPENING!" yelled Skullak as his shield shattered to bit and Luffy's fists hit Skullak head on and smashing into the ground too. After it was over, Luffy hands were normal and he land. As for Skullak all there was, was a human size shape hole in the ground.

"Wow, I must have hit him so hard it send into the ground," said Luffy. "I wonder how deep I made it after hitting him?" Luffy just grin as Natsu grin too, but both Naruto and Ichigo worry that a single attack like that would have too Skullak out.

The the human shape hole erupted with black reiatsu and Skullak come out and uppercut Luffy and send him fly back to the other in great pain after being hit by his battle claw. Skullak land and reveal he got a few minor injures and that was is. He look to his left arm and said, "Damn, you a mere pirate destroy by shield. Although, if I didn't have it your might have been about to brake my arm, but it does matte now. I'll crush you now!"

Natsu send forward and said, "First you need to get passed me." Skullak glared at him and said, "Fine! You're the weakest one to me and I'll put your flame out for good!"

Natsu just grin and he wasn't going to lose this time. Both stare at each other and dash at each other as Skullak held his left arm back and Nastu held his right arm back. "Garra del Gladiador! ( **Claw of the Gladiator** )" "Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!"

Both the punch at each other as a shockwave push both Naruto and Ichigo back a bit. Both black reiatsu and flame burst out as both Skullak's battle claw and Natsu's fist clashed against each other and both warrior were push to overpower the others.

"You can't win salamander! I'm far more skilled and stronger then you," said Skullak push Natsu back a little. "You fire in nothing to others I've been burn again. You Can't Win, So Give Up An Except Your FATE!"

"NEVER! I WILL NEVER LOSE OR GIVE UP A FIGHT AGAIN ANYONE OR THING!" yelled Natsu. "I'M THE SON OF IGNEEL AND I WILL BE AS POWER OF A DRAGON AND DEFEAT ANYONE THAT DARE TO HURT MY FRIENDS AND COMMANDS!"

Skullak's eyes soften and he had a small smile on his face too. He could feel Natsu fight back, even if he couldn't push the Arrancar back at all. Until a crack noise was hear and Skullak look to see his battle claw was starting to crack all over like his shield before. Skullak look shock, but should see Natsu's plan was not to win, but destroy another one of his three main weapons.

Skullak's claw crack even more all over until he had enough of this. "Enough! I'm done plan this game of who is stronger." Skullak then just push forward and overwhelm Natsu as he punch him away. Natsu slid back, but just grin at what he was able to do.

Skullak look to his left hand and watch as his battle claw shattered into piece. The only solid piece was the handle grip. Skullak's hand shock enrage as his tossed the remain off to the side. "You think you won? I still have to far my undefeatable Espada de la Furia. It possible for mere human to be able to win again the Second Most Power Sword in Hueco Mundo."

Natsu just grin and said, "We can try and most like will. Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Natus unleashed his powerful fire blast and hit Skullak directly. However, Skullak just stood in the attack and getting annoyed, since nothing was happen and the flame of Natsu were useless.

"I already told you. Your Fire IN NOTHING TO ME!" Skullak the swung his sword and slice that flame in half. "If you want to see true power, allow me to us my ultimate attack. The most Power Cero of all that I alone can use!"

Skullak pointed his sword at the four. Both Naruto and Ichigo sense something dark and powerful about to be unleashed and knew they could let themselves to hit by it at all or it would truly be the end. They just hope Luffy and Natsu were smart enough too.

"Now behold your end. Gran Rey Cero Oscuras! ( **Grand King Dark Zero** )" Skullak fired a massive nightmarish pitch black cero with dark blue outline. The four just bare dodge it, but were still burn and hurt by the power of the cero. It ripped across the land as made a mile and half explosion in the distance destroy several mountains and flat and chard the landscape.

All watch were either shock, surprised, or looking in amazement at sure destructive power. Not try to combine a Gran Rey Cero with Cero Oscuras before, but see the power in had it was truly the most power type of cero that anyone have seen before.

Skullak burst out laugh and held his arm out and said, "Now you see the true power I have. Aizen was a fool to kick me out of the Esapda, but it was his own fault he lost. I he was their, I would have lead His Majesty, Starrk, Harribel, and their fraccions to victory in the White Invasion."

As for Ichigo and the others, they were hurt some, but were still not will to give up. See Skullak being distracted some, let the work on their next back to destroy his sword and finally be about to defeat the very powerful Arrancar. Naruto was the one the told he would do and got ready.

After Skullak finish his little moment of feeling power. He look for the Acts of Order and found Ichigo, Luffy, and Natsu. "There were all. Seem my attack burn you all a bit, but this time I would miss... What where in the Jinchūriki?"

Both Luffy and Natsu grin and Ichigo said, "You villain all care the same problem of gloating and talk a bit too much. Also have you hear of a distraction before?"

"Distraction?" Skullak's eye widen and his turn to see Naruto, but he created a massive Rasenshuriken. Skullak didn't seem worry and said, "Do you thing you can win with the same attack. My blade sliced your special jutsu in half one. Just because you made in bigger would change a think."

Naruto smirk and said, "Let fine out then. Massive Rasenshuriken!" Naruto threw it and Skullak held his sword back and swung forward as the Rasenshuriken and Espada de la Furia collided with each other.

Skullak tried to push forward and slice the attack in half like the one before, but this time he was about to. "Impossible its more stronger then the one before it!" The attack started to overwhelm Skullak that is flip his sword to the flat slide of the blade to protect himself.

It worked, but Skullak number of cuts over his arms and legs that he was bleed. What shock him the most was the cracks in his Espada de la Furia. He could believe this was happen and it just got him more mad. Naruto as this and it was his change to destroy that sword.

Naruto held his index find up and used to little arm to create a mini Rasenshuriken. Skullak just laugh and said, "That your next move? Ha, so a weak attempted to win. Even with by blade weaken a little it not going to help you at all."

Naruto took aim and when he got locate where he need to strike at, he throw it. Skullak just what the small Rasenshuriken come at him and held his sword to bash a weak attack away. However, when the mini Rasenshuriken hit the Espada de la Furia in the right weak spot. Skullak watch in horror as his powerful bladed shattered into piece.

Ichigo and the other when to Naruto as they look at Skullak stared at the remains that were just the hilt of guard of his sword. "Its over Arrancar," said Ichigo. "You have nothing left. I believe you should give up and surrender."

Skullak just stood their as he started a shake in rage and clutched his fists too. "I see. So you happy you all were about to break my shield. You all must be equally happy to destroy my battle claw too. I bet you all proud that your about to shatter my Espada de la Furia!"

Skullak exploded in pure rage and his toss the hilt off to the same. "DON'T YOU DARE THINK YOU WEAKLING HAVE WON. SO DON'T GET FULL OF YOURSELF HUMANS, I NO WHERE DONE FIGHT AT ALL AND STILL HAVE PLENTY OF TECHNIQUE LEFT TO DESTROY YOU ALL COMPLETELY!"

Skullak held out in arms and from in both of his hands were two black sword with a blue outline made purely out of reiatsu. Similar to what Starrk does with his Colmillo ( **Fang** ). "Hojas! ( **Blades** ) I can only use this technique when all three of my main weapons are destroy. Consider yourself lucky because only a few have been able to get me to reach my limit of my powers before."

Skullak then used Gemelos Sonido. He plan to make ten clones to end this, but sadly only three appeared next to him. Skullak scowled at this and said, "Damn it, You fools have weaken me so much I can't only make three."

"What how did you do that?" asked Naruto. "You just make clones of yourself like us shinobi can do. How is that possible?"

Skullak laugh and said, "Fool, that weakling Zommair came his sonido was the fastest among the Espada and let him created clones to fight with. However, Gemelos Sonido is not a hard ability to learn and use. Along with me, other like Grimmow, Starrk, Ulquiorra, Dordoni, and Gantenbainne can use this type of sonido too. Still think are even now for a full out four on four fight at last."

The three clone all held Hojas too and were ready for battle. "Ichigo Kurosaki, I will be the one personally end you life. As mortal enemy being Soul Reaper and Hollow, I shall avenge all the Hollows you kill and make you fear the Arrancar races even more."

Then all four Skullak charged at the Act of Order. The real Skullak clashed with Ichigo, while the others fought again the clones. For the snails that were watch, all of them could watch all four fight at a time. So the snail each force on one battle each so all around view would be all watch each a different fight that was happening now.

With Luffy and the first clone, Luffy covered his arms in haki armor to defend himself as the clone stirke at him with strong force. The clone was ready to slice Luffy's head off, but he dunked done before the swords could hit him. Now Luffy had his chance to strike back.

"Gum-Gum Giant Stamp!" Luffy this time inflated hi foot to become giant and send the clone into the air. After deflating his foot, Luffy jump up and rocket passed the clone to be high for finish him off. The clone turn and look in fear at want Luffy was doing.

Luffy made his right fist giant again and cover in haki, but flame were around it. "Gum-Gum Giant Red Hawk!" Luffy punch done at the clone and he got smashed by the giant fist. Luffy didn't stop and he when down and his fist punched the ground with the clone still understand his fist. A eruption burst understand Luffy's fist and after he return it back to normal and look to see the damage he did.

The clone was done and looked dead. Burn and broke at the same time. Luffy was not one that like to kill at all, but being a clone it was Ok. He watch the clone faded away into black reishi to show it was over for Luffy, but the others were still fight one.

With Natsu and the second clone, the Dragon Slayer had his fists on fire to fight against the clones swords. The clone then sonido behind Natsu and was about to strike him in the back. Natsu grunted in pain and turn around to see the clone held his sword up and then brought them down to finish him off.

However, Natsu grabbed the sword in his hands of fire. This surprised the clone and Natsu clutched his fists and shatter the reishi sword. Natsu held his flaming hand out and said, "Brilliant Flame of the Fire Dragon!" He brought his hands together and two flames that were appeared on both side of the clone slam into him and exploded.

The clone survived and flew back before land on the ground and kneed too. He held his left hand out and charged up and fired a black cero at Natsu. Natsu jump over it and when at the clone to do one of his finisher moves.

"Secret Art, Crimson Lotus:Exploding Flame Blade!" Natsu then swipes his arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful, and highly destructive, torrent of flames that barrages the clone. The clone fell to the ground and was defeated and done. Natsu look at it and watch it faded into black reishi particles.

"Wow that was awesome," said Luffy coming over. "Nice finisher!" Natsu grin and said, "Your wasn't the bad either. This clones are tough, but not strong at the real one. I think Naruto will next his fight with the clone before Ichigo beat the real one." Luffy grin too and nodded as they both turn to watch the remaining two fights.

With Naruto, he was dodging the fasts strike the third and final clone was attack him with his blades. Naruto able to kick the clone back, but it didn't really do to much at all. Naturo created two shadow clone to distract the clone.

The clone was about to defeat the to shadow clones of Naruto, but when he turn to fight Naruto agian, he was along done getting his new attack ready. "Double Rasengan!" Naruto's hands had two Rasengan, one in each hand.

Naruto attacked, but the clone strike back with this blade and collided. After a few moment both the two Rasengan and sword destroy each other. This make Naruto and the clone jump back some distance form each other. The clone look at his empty hand, but Naruto already set up his next move.

"Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!" Naruto created one of his strong technique again and the clone look at this a bit scared. Naruto threw it as the clone try to jump away from it. Unfortunately, the Rasenshuriken expanded out and hit the clone as he was torn apart and vanish as black reishi particles. See that was the last one, the three look to Ichigo and hope he could be about to win again the strong real Arrancar.

Meanwhile in the air, both Ichigo and Skullak clashed swords with each other. Both were moving very fast as they were using flash step and sonido across the battlefield. When the others were have a bit of trouble following them. The only one that could were the powerful members of each side about to see everything clear.

Soon both Ichigo and Skullak got into a sword lock. Skullak was pushing his tow down at Ichigo, while he was try to push back again Skullak's poweful strength. I look like the Skullak was win and Ichigo starting to look again his strength.

"You know that Alliance will never with. Nothing can stop the power and forces of the Coalition. You must realize that you are All DOOM!"

Ichigo then got the strength to fight back and said, "I Don't Think SO!" Unleashing a Getsuga Tenshō, Ichigo shattered Skullak's sword and the former Esapda land to the ground look in shock at the remains in his hands crumbling away.

"This End Now!" said Ichigo from above. He was coming out to finish the Arracnar off with one powerful slash. However, Skullak send back some to dodge, which he did mostly. Still Ichigo's sword strike down over the mask remain over Skullak's left eye and slice through the mask slicing through his eye and face too.

Skullak scream out in very much pain and his left hand grabbed over his left side of his face. Blood was drip to the ground from his face and through his fingers too. Stumbling back some Skullak glared at Ichigo was in only good eye, since it seen the Ichigo's attack blink him.

"DAMN YOU ICHIGO KUROSAKI!" yelled Skullak in rage and pain. He lower his hand still cover in blood and his left side of his face still bleeding too. A large slice through his mask remain over his left eyes was seen. "Damn It. You think you won? You have no idea what you're dealing with after all, I know more about you when you know yourself." Ichigo just glared as Skullak continue on.

"Easy I know your biggest weakness it you can't kill! However, what you goal? What do you want to do? The other three have their own dream and wants to become great, but you. Your is Pathetic! Just want to protect you friend in nothing, but a fool weakness. You have not goal and wanted to do anything at all. Just protect is nothing more then an instinct. You have so much power, but don't know what to do with it or use for you own self to become even more powers. Yes, I a bit like your one the want to protect his comrades, but I have more dream. I want to become the most powerful and honorable Warrior of all time. You have Nothing and will fail in the end. You never seen the powers of most of the Espada, Akatsuki, SternRitter, and others in the Coalition! Tell me want you can do to some me if you not going to kill me? I just kill you and show all your weakness and make Yhwach see that I'm more of a War Potential then you were!"

Ichigo just stood there with his head down a little with his hair cover over his eyes. Naruto and the others worries the Skullak might have got to him, but Ichigo just look up and make and cross shaped Getsuga. "I don't need you to tell me what I need to find. I protect everyone and one day find that goal that the others have and try to achieve it. For now, it time for you to be defeat Arrancar! Getsuga Jūjishō!"

Skullak just stood their was a shock look on his face with his one good eye widen. The attack hit Skullak and send him fly back until it hit into a mountain side. The attack just press forward into the mountain taking a screaming in pain Skullak with it. "DAMN YOU! I WILL NOT DIE LIKE THIS YOU HEAR ME? NOT BY A MERE SOUL REAPER AND HUMANS!"

Skullak's voice as silent as the attack when deep into the mountain and stop. Ichigo sigh out as the other join him all excited finally win. The most members of the Alliance cheer for Acts of Order victory, but some just narrowed their eyes feel something not right. On the Coalition side many look in shock or become worried at the defeat of another powerful warrior on this side. However, their were others that either glared, smirk, or wait because they seem to feel think are not over just yet and have to wait and see.

Back on the battlefield, the four were going to leave, but ichigo sense something and look with the others. A huge cross shape was made into the mountain side and when in deep into the mountain too. They seen to be wait and that become completely shocked when they saw a figure walk out from the mountain.

The darkness faded and dust clear as Skullak came out walk the best he could. Many look shock to see the condition he was in. Skullak was in bad shape, but shock to be standing still. He was burn all over quite much with two degree burns. He was bleed some too with half of his armor shattered, but truth he was too bad then it seem. Skullak walked his was back to the others. The four were still shock and wait and he then seen not to far from them, but still a good distance away. They wait for Skullak next action and want he will do now.

Skullak then smirked, then chuckled, the laugh, and final burst out laugh out loud. Many thought Skullak lost his mind, but Skullak just grin with joy at want he been waiting for a wanting in a very long time.

"This Is More Like It! I've Been Wait For So Long Time For Worthy Opponents To Finally Battle Again!" said Skullak just confusing the four more. "Fools, allow me to tell you. I'm over a thousand year old. So I'm one of the oldest Arrancar around, but luck we don't age at a certain point. So I fought over thousand of battles in my past and cheated Death hundreds of time too. How, not of them were this excited for a worry like me. You defeats will make my victory even more better and after that I finally be about to do the plans I wanted to do."

There was a moment of silent as watch that were not Arrancars were surprised by this. Luffy grin and said, "That So Awesome. You that old and still look so young." Natsu grin and said, "So you think this battle is the most tough you have. Just make my happy to know I give you a tough time."

Naruto asked, "You say you have plan. What are they?" "Yea, even if you lose it would be interesting to know why you doing this and what you real goals are," said Ichigo. Skullak just smiled and didn't have any problem explain before end this.

"Well, first think I going to do once I crush you all is battle the only other person that I found to be like me in some ways and worthy too in the Coalition." Skullak look to the snail that has a Quincy cross on both side of it shell. "The person I wish to do battle with is SternRitter M 'the Miracle' Gerard Valkyrie!"

At the Sibern, Yhwach, Haschwalth, the SternRitter, and Schutzstaffel all look to Gerard. Even the elite himself was surprised by this. Though he want to know why still and listen.

"Me and Gerard are pure warriors. We enjoy battle and fight again powerful opponents. The only different is I have more honor and care about my comrades more. Still I with to fight this so call Heart of the Soul King and know if the rumors about your power are true and if we can see who is the most powerful warrior between us. However, it not a battle to the death like this one I fight. No, Gerard we fight to see who powerful we all and after we because the most powerful team alive in the Coalition. We crush the Alliance and show the world we are the most powerful of all the Warrior live."

The SternRitter just looked at this, but Shaz just smiled at the speech. Everyone that her sniffling and turn to Gerard to see him crying out tears. "Dude, are you crying?" asked Askin.

"No I just got something in my eyes that all," said Gerard. "Skullak Tuma as a warrior of God, I will accept you as my partner not care if you an Arrancar. I wish to face again your power you've been showing and then fight beside you and beat all in our way!"

Skullak then continued on, "Now for my first think I going to slaughter and kill the one that murder and kill by beloved future wife Cirucci Sanderwicci!" The members of the Alliance look to Cana to see her dropping her barrel of alcohol and shaking in fear see the blazing look in Skullak eyes for revenge.

"I don't get it," said Natsu. "You were going to marry someone during this war?" Skullak just glared at Natsu and explain.

"Truth I was Never going to be a part of this War in the first place. Cirucci was just going to fight in the first battle and once it was over we both were going to leave and be married finally and never be seen again only by others that I can close friend. None of you could under that pain I was in and the fury I had hear that new. Once you all crushed, I going to kill the one that kill my beloved to finally have my Revenge. I don't care about anyone in the Alliance at all just the one person at that it. Be afraid whoever you are, you death to by extremely painful and I'll send you to Hell itself for taking away the only one in my life I love with my completely being."

Member in the Coalition found this either boring and pathetic or romantic and brave. Most of the Arrancar understood Skullak pain and the shattered of his heart hearing about Cirucci death. Harribel was one that want to be there for Skullak now. He need something very much and she was going to do everything could should to help him get passed the pain.

Skullak took a moment to breath someone just because think about this love's death hurt too much. "Anyway for my next plan, you don't understand it until I full intorduce myself." The four blinked, but Natsu said, "Oh great, want going to make you do special huh?"

"I am the last survived member of the Tuma House one of the Five Original House in Hueco Mundo. I'm the very fist Arrancar that join Aizen and if it wasn't for Me, he would never had an army at all because I the one that gather most of the future Arrancars, since I knew them so well. I'm the original Primera of the First Generation of Esapda, I was the Number One and the Leader of the Esapda too. I'm Also the Leader of the Privaron Esapda of time too as Arrancar 101. My Full Name Is Skullak D. Tuma!"

Everyone just look completely shock to here that. "You were the first leader of the Esapda?" asked a shock Naruto. "Arrancars have House?" asked Natsu surprised too.

"You the one the brought the Arrancar amy together?" asked Ichigo shock too. "You are a D. too!" said Luffy surprsied very much. Many on other the Alliance and Coalition listen carefully to this.

"Indeed I am. At first I never understood the D at all, but when this war started I started learn for you world Luffy. I was about to understand it and learn about the think that happen over 800 years ago too. I understand my duty too. My Destiny is to Kill the Celestial Dragons, the Gorosei too, and burn the Holy Land of Mariejois to Ashes!"

Again my were completely shock at this news, but the people of Mariejois were cared very much, since nothing they could do can someone like with his powers. Luffy narrowed his eyes and said, "Why will you do that?"

"Don't be stupid Strew Hat, you know why. The D's are the enemies of the Celestial Dragons and they fear them very much. After all you defeat a form one that was Doflamingo, who thought himself at a God." Skullak turn to all the snail watch him. "World Listen To Me! The Celestial Dragon... Are NOT GODS!"

This just broken everyone in the One Piece world mind and didn't understand, but listen to Skullak. "That are NOTHING more the Greed, Prideful, and Arrogant Human that believe the are decedents to Kingdoms that join together to destroy an even more large and royal one. I learn about in and know everything too. I know way the World Government fears about anyone try to learn about this information and the dark evil think they done."

The member of the Gorosei sweated in fear. If the world learn about this the World Government would be destroyed and Mariejois would be a target to many to get revenge and unlearn their hate to all the evil and cruel things the Celestial Dragon did to some many people.

Skullak the grin knew this would help think very much in Luffy's world. "Yea, I going to destroy and slaughter all in the Holy Lands of Mariejois after my revenge for my love and defeat you four of course. After all it is my Destiny and as a Warrior I will destroy all evil. Yo think if funny me an Arrancar want to stop evil. However, I don't care about what Konton, Yhwach, Marada, or Zeref do in their world at all. Still I will do anything to protect Hueco Mundo and I think I can make a deal with Yhwach after this battle to leave the world of us Hollow and Arrancars alone."

Many just didn't know what to say, while some sweat in fear and are scared at Skullak's plans. "Next I going after the final former Celestial Dragon, Doflamingo!"

Doflamingo glared at the screen and watch Skullak look to his snail with a grin and explain. "Unlike Luffy, I not going to so mercy to a monster like you and will kill you Doflamingo for all the evil you done to in your years. I'm going to enjoy wipe that grin of your face forever and see the fear in your eyes because death come and take you to Hell."

No one really like Doflamingo other then his own crew and many surprisedly hope he would kill Doflamingo. "Finally for my final think I have plan out to do," said Skullak. "I'm going to go after the man the used use Arrancar as tools and get revenge for all the things he did to your kind. I'm going after Sōsuke Aizen and Kill him one and for all."

Both Pink and Hades look to Aizen to see him still calm and drinks his tea with worry at all. He was a bit amused to Skullak wait this long to finally show his hate to him, but still Aizen was not scared at all and didn't fear the power of a Segunda Etapa with his Bankai to protect him. Still and watch and listen to hear what Skullak would say.

"I have to give to Konton, he a leader that plan think out just to be careful. After all Aizen doesn't possess the Hogyoku after it reject him. Still Konton help Aizen have his former power back, which doing some interesting think with the Hogyoku. I heard rumor that he one of his General created a few test copy of the Hogyoku and give gave one to a Quincy to see what would happen. Without the Hogyoku, Aizen lost in immortality and I finally kill him and revenge all my comrade the he used for his own sick game."

Aizen seen to tight his grip on his tea cup a bit, since what Skullak said was truth. Still he believe he was still powerful and with his Zanpakuto powers restore too can't be defeated. Yhwach was surprised to hear this too. To thing maybe one of his SternRitter have a . The SternRitter and Schutzstaffel look at each other, but none of the look to Shaz Domino have a grin on his face.

After Skullak finish his plans, Natsu said, "Well, that good for you, but have you forget we just won! Impressed you still alive and standing, but you got nothing left to fight us with."

"Nothing left to fight?" asked Skullak as he smirked and laugh. "You fools, I'm far more different then any Arrancar you ever fought again. After all I am the oldest Arrancar in Aizen's formers Army. I live longer then most and trained myself beyond that level then anyone. However, that when I discover another form. One that beyond anyone could reach and I will show the whole world that I'm a force the will not be defeated and win again all. I'm The Most Poweful Warrior Of Hueco Mundo and You'll Will See The True Power and Form of You Foe That Is Me!"

A circle a black reshi surround below Skullak, the shot up and created a huge pillar of black reiatsu piece thought the black cloud in the sky. Ichigo, Natsu, Luffy, and Naruto were barely hold on from being blow away by the intensity and force of sheer power that has been released. The pillar remained after a few minutes around Skullak, since no one could see into the black power Skullak released or what it was doing to him too.

Soon the pillar of reiatsu was started to diminish from the top and downward. Skullak's outline was see as it was started to clear up. Soon it was all over and Skullak stood before the Act of Order in a new form. The Acts were absolutely shocked in want they were seeing as not of they couldn't explain want they were seeing before them.

The hole in the cloud shine light over Skullak as if the Warrior Goddess herself was shine her light over Skullak as one of her warrior and the bliss him to have victory in this battle too. All around in both the Alliance and Coalition member were shocked at the new level of power that has never been seen before by anyone at all.

It's a truth that in love and war,

World's collide and hearts get broken.

I want to live like I know I'm dying,

Take up my cross, not be afraid

Is it true what they say, that words are weapons?

And if it is, then everybody best stop steppin',

Cause I got ten in my pocket that'll bend ya locket,

I'm tired of all these rockers sayin' come with me.

Wait, it's just about to break, its more than I can take,

Everything's about to change!

I feel it in my veins, its not going away,

Everything's about to change!

Among the many people in the Alliance, no one has even seeing something like this. No even older member like Unohana seen anything like this before. Many were very worry about Skullak and want he say before with a few very scared. However there were those like Kyros, Rebecca, Riku Dold the 3rd, Tank Lepanto, and other gladiators and warriors the had to look at Skullak in awe and amazement to see what he become now. A Legendary Warrior of Greed and Rome too maybe!

Cana was scare for her life now see this new form of Skullak. It was all her fault this was happen and didn't know kill Cirucci would have bought the Alliance a powerful foe that even the Acts of Order are have should with. Nelliel just look at disbelieve that Skullak was not only able to find a third release, but doing this all for Cirucci. It sad Nelliel that she own comrades were being killed in this war and hurt to see the one she saw as family were wait to destroy and end this war their own ways.

Doflamingo didn't know want he was seen, but he was scared very much and that never happen that much. The Will of D is the one thing he fear and now seeing Skullak was not only a D, but has a power that is more high then his, Doflamingo was shaking, while Trebol look to his young master in fear and what would happen if Skullak won this battle and came after Doflamingo.

As for Teach, he was shock at first, but he grin and burst out laugh too. "So this is the power Arrancar have huh? Well, show me more Skullak and least see how powerful your try to prove you kind it. It would make think interesting on how I can us that power for my crew."

In Mariejois, the whole Holy Land was watching in completely fear as the look to the one that would kill them all when he wins. The Gorosei look terrified too, since this is beyond them and look at a Warrior of a God has come the end want their ancestors did in they past. Sakauki was a mad that didn't fear anything until today. He was look at the only person that could really be about to kill him. Smoker was shock as this, but was impressed too. Skullak was true a warrior and be a power ally too.

Mihawk look in shock too, since it rare for him too. See Skullak like this, he was trust an opponent he would admit he would be about to defeat at all. He still watch with great interests to see how things were going to end.

In the Mercurius prison, prisoners look at this in shock, but also see that Skullak could be their savior too. He might not have say it, but the Arrancar prisoners knew the Skullak will come and save them.

The Garou Knights look at this man in fear because see how powerful he is, even if the Acts of Order were about to defeat him, this prisons would be about to do anything to hold someone that extremely powerful.

Borsalino was a man that didn't worry about things at all. However, see Skullak like this gave him a chill down his shine. Not even his Demon Fruit powers would be enough to win or serve if Skullak fought him.

For the SternRitter, Lyod gulped scared of a power that he would be about to copy at all. If Berenice and Bambietta didn't have their mouth muzzled up their jaw would be hang. The only one that was not with them was Kirge, since he hasn't recovered completely after have half of his bones broken.

Dordoni broke out with a big grin of his face and laugh out with amazing. See their old leader hide this all the time just make their victory more the better and their freedom too. Shawlong, Edrad, and Yylfordt would never believed their eyes to see something like this from anyone. Still Skullak was someone that could alway being faith to his comrades to never give up and continue that fight.

Grimmjow at his hidden location just stared at Skullak. He could believe was he was see at all. He was try to achieve the same power as Ulquiorra, but Skullak had achieve a level beyond any other Arrancar would be about to do. It upset Grimmjow he would be about to crush Natsu, but he could never old a grudge on Skullak at all. Without Skullak, he was never have be about to become an Espada thank to Skullak's training.

At Nirvana, Orochimaru was shacking with excitement. This was the bodies he didn't more then an Uchiha. A body that would make him more powerful then any one alive. Crocodile was completely shock as in even let his cigar dope of his mouth. A power like this make his not the impress anymore and look weak.

Brain was very shock too. Over all his years, he never seen a power like this at all. Szayel just look at the screen shock too, but was thinking. _"You had this time of power Skullak hidden from everyone? Yet you still remain the same care about you comrades more then yourself. Even when I help Nnoitra get rid of Nelliel, you never didn't anything to me and get your anger on Nnoitra."_ Szayel cast his gaze down while still in deep thought.

At the Cube, Mard Geer was shock for the first time in a very long time. He knew Arrancars were like them Demon, since both an Etherious and Resurreccion are kind of the same. However, this was something beyond even Mard Geer could see or far himself. He was starting to fear a little something he never felt either in a very long time. Kyōka on the other hand was loving what she was seeing. She was one the didn't think any man could make her feel anything for them, but Skullak made Kyōka's heart beat rapidly. Skullak was perfect for her to have. The combination of most handsome looks and incredible made Kyōka want to have Skullak as her mate.

As for Nnoitra, he stood there not moving at all, but shaking to shaking in rage and yelled out in fury. He didn't like looking weak and see Skullak surpass him to a level that he could never reach anger Nnoitra in rage. Tesla just remained back to not get into his Lord's wrath, but he look to Skullak very impressed to be about to show the world that Arrancars are a threat.

As for Ulquiorra, he stood their shock with his green eyes widen. _"This power, how did you achieve something so high to the next level Skullak. You are true are the Leader of the Espada and seen like you never stop until we Arrancar are the view as the strongest force in the Coalition."_

It creeps in like a thief in the night,

Without a sign, without a warning,

But we are ready and prepared to fight,

Raise up your swords, don't be afraid,

Is it true what they say, that words are weapons?

And if it is, then everybody best stop steppin',

Cause I got ten in my pocket that'll bend ya locket,

I'm tired of all these rockers sayin' come with me.

Wait, it's just about to break, its more than I can take,

Everything's about to change!

I feel it in my veins, its not going away,

Everything's about to change!

With the Fishmen, they never see anything like this before. Torafuzar was impressed and Kisame grin as he felt Shark Skin shaking with enjoy being about to sense the high level or reiatsu for this far away. Made Shark Skin was to taste such power.

Harribel and her fraccion just look at the screen as their face when red. Harribel love for Skullak increased even more. She watch to give anything she could to make the powerful warrior happy again like he used to. Apacci, Mila-Rose, and Sung-sun were have their own fantasies in their mind as the thing they would love to do with Skullak.

With Zeref, his smile grown even more. Yes, after seen Skullak's full power he believe now that Skullak could really achieve his dream of dying finally. He watch the most excited to see want power and abilities Skullak would show them all.

As for the Spriggan 12, Invel study Skullak see him as a worthy ally. Ajeel thought he should still be about to defeat Skullak no matter how many power up got. He was to confindent in his powers to contonl sand. Augest watch to see Skullak as a poweful warrior. One with great honor and care about his comrades.

God Serena also thought he could be about to take on Skullak too. Have power of seven dragons, he would like to see how the Gladiator would stand up agian him. Jacob was happy he didn't need to go after Skullak at all, since his assassination skills would be good enough to be about to defeat an Arrancar. Wahl Icht grin and he was enjoy this action and fight very much. Still he didn't want to face Skullak at all because his circuits would be fried if he try to scan and analyze the powerful Arrancar.

Neinhart would have like to use his powers on Skullak to see what old enemies or one that he care about that are dead that could break him down emotionally. The woman named Cirucci seem like that most important person in Skullak's life and would be his greatest weakest too. Rakheid watch with interesting enjoy that battle very much. Bradman was impressed with Skullak. Being the Grim Reaper, Skullak would have been an interesting prey to go after if he wasn't dead already, since Arrancars are Souls after all.

Brandish was getting into Skullak more then she thought she would have. She even was having her fun fantasy about using her powers on Skullak to get him to be her. Dimaria was loving Skullak too. A perfect warrior for her to fight and even more love with too. Lastly was Irene and she was into Skullak too. She was impressed with his natural powers and his strong will too. She along didn't mind how he looked and had her over fantasy too that were personal.

Back at the Akatsuki hideout, Nagato, Konan, and Obito worry about Naruto after this reveal. They never would think an Arrancar would be hide such power like this. It scared them some too. As for Madara, he was sweating and that was a rare think too. He never seen another this powerful before and it was beyond his own powers too.

Starrk look shock at this to see the Arrancar he was force to replace when he come in and took over the Primera position, which for Skullak to be the leader of the Privaron. Starrk never like that choice Aizen force, but see Skullak know, he could help to smile next know that Skullak would forever me know as the main true Primera of the Esapda.

Lilynette was shock too for a bit before going all excited again to cheer Skullak one more. Sugar was shock too and never seen another be so strong before. Diamante was shacking in fear even more see that this was a nightmare to himself.

Back on the Grimoire Heart Airship, Hades has never encounter or see someone so powerful in his life. He was truly surprised, but along interested it this too. Señor Pink was the same in being shocked beyond believe too see any being this powerful.

As for Aizen, he dropped his cup of tea and it shatter of the floor. Aizen look shocked beyond anything and that was rare for him. _"What is this? This power, its beyond my own. To believe you had this try of power hidden from me for all this years Skullak. To think you become strong then me how I don't have the Hogyoku. You a completely threat to me now if you win this battle and come after me."_

In Las Nocehs, Baraggan look at Skullak his most loyalist warrior in shock and awe too. He would never thought Skullak would have something like this as his trump card to us. However, Baraggan realized that Skullak was now more powerful the himself, yet the words Skullak once saw to his King still rang in Baraggan's mind.

 _"I will forever be loyal to my King and no matter how powerful and strong I get, I will forever follow you until the end."_ Baraggan could help to smile, which was rare too. He could be happy or pound to have someone like Skullak be him most loyalist and strongest follower of all. Although the new scar Skullak got over his eye made Baraggan see his loyal solider share a trait of his, which Baraggan didn't mind at all

As for his fraccion, Charlotte, Avirama, Findor, Poww, Nirgge, and Ggio could believe their eyes are their teacher. Reveal a third release and show all the power of the Arrancar have. It made them feel happy to be trained by Skullak personally and be called by him the strong group of fraccion he seen and trained before.

As for Moriah, he was grin wide and laughing as the powerful warrior revealed. This what it wanted to much and to have the most powerful zombie under his control. He knew with Skullak he would be more powerful and better then the other Warlords. He just rubbed his hands with excitement, since it didn't matter to him who would lose. He would either get Skullak's body or the Acts of Order bodies to be his zombies.

Gantenbainne just stood there in completely shock like others. He would never believe that their old leader of the First Generation of Espada would be about to surpass another. He felt happy to be a good friend with Skullak and pride for him to win and life too.

Both Aisslinger and Demoura never felt so much pride before until now. See their Lord doing something that no one has done before. I just make the feel like the most proud fraccions to be the ones the Skullak pick personally. Ebern and Luders both felt the proudness too. Being about to be trained by Skullak and be his newest fraccions too. They could wait for Skullak to crush the Acts of Order.

Pica looked completely shock as his he never thought he would see someone even more powerful then himself. He knew why the Arrancar look to Skullak so much now and can see he would be a threat if the Arrancar rebel to take over the Coalition. As for Zetsu, White Zetsu was scared of Skullak be so powerful that nothing his army could do if he try another to betray the Coalition.

As for Black Zetsu, he worry a bit about his plan to bring Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. See and even sense Skullak power even from a different realm made his think he was not to much of a threat to Kaguya, but he was be someone that has his own powers not give my anyone else that can give Kaguya trouble and a decent fight too.

As for Rudobon, no one could see his expression because of him mask, but still he was very happy. To see him best friend become so powerful for his kind make the Captain of the Exequias happy. He could wait to see Skullak after this and the victory that will help end this war too. He want to see what new powers Skullak now got too.

Lastly was Monet, she had hearts in her eyes and was loving what she was seeing. Skullak was perfect for her to have. He was powerful, skilled, smart, and very handsome. A perfect combination for her to love.

Back at the Silbern, Bazz-B, Cang Du, Mask, NaNaNa, and Pepe were all shocked at Skullak to see how powerful he become to reveal this new unheard form. Make them feel weak. BG9 just watch and collect data for his Majesty just incase for future battles with either Skullak or the Acts of Order. Shaz just grin more see something very exciting. He could wait to see who Skullak got now.

Yhwach become even more interested it this fight now. He didn't excited an Arrancar to be about to unlock a more higher release state, but he make him grin at some of the think Skullak say. He was find Skullak an interesting opponent, but helpful ally too if he brought Ichigo to him.

As for Haschwalth, he still wasn't faze that much at all by his huge reveal. To Haschwalth, Skullak was a threat being an Arrancar and being this powerful he would need to be eliminated if he try anything again the Vandenreich.

As for the Schutzstaffel, Lile one eye wide was shock to see an Arrancar this powerful. Skullak become so strong then he might even be more powerful the each of the elites in their Vollstandig if they had to fight him in a one on one fight. Pernida was shaking and making more angry noise too. See Skullak is a more of a threat then it thought.

Askin's jaw was drop and he was sweating all over his face. He remembered Grimmjow, but Skullak was more scary them him and powerful too. He was never thought their would be an Arrancar that would train himself to achieve a power like this. Gerard just grin wide and burst out laughing with excitement. This is want Gerard want to see and completely knew the Skullak was be his greatest rival and best teammate too.

Lastly with Konton and his Generals, his Generals look shock to see an Arrancar near or probably at their level of powers. Konton got into this finally. To think their was someone this powerful in his army was so exciting. He really want to see want Skullak and do and want new powers he gain as well.

This is a warning, like it or not,

I break down, like a record spinning,

Gotta get up, So back off,

This is a warning, like it or not,

I'm tired of listenin', I'm warning you, don't try to get up.

There's a war going on inside of me tonight (don't be afraid) [x2]

Wait, it's just about to break, its more than I can take,

Everything's about to change!

I feel it in my veins, its not going away,

Everything's about to change!

It's just about to break, its more than I can take,

Everything's about to change!

I feel it in my veins, its not going away,

Everything's about to change!

"Resurreccion Tercera Etapa: Gladiador Espartano! ( **Resurrection Third Stage: Gladiator Spartan** )" In his new form, Skullak lost all of his armor and most of his bare muscular, well tone body was shown. Though because of this all of Skullak's body was covered in various scars from all the past battles he been in. Even his new one over his left eye for him to keep his eye close because he lost his sight in it. His mask remain return to because a Gladiator helmet again with his face visible again, but on the top of his helmet was a Roman legionnaire's crest that was black fur. He wear a black cape with a red inner inside. On the back of the cape was the insignia of the Tuma House in white, a skull wearing a golden gladiator helmet. Hold his cape together was a silver pin with the Tuma's insignia on it too. Along with that he wore a pair of black underwear and sandal like boosts going up to his knees. He also had a belt too that held his Espada de la Furia sheathed as it was reformed again. In his right hand, he held a long spear with a black blade and in his left hand, he held a large golden shield with the Tuma's insignia on it too. His overall appearance made his look like a Spartan, a very powerful warrior of Greece.

Luffy, Natsu, Naruto, and Ichigo were speechless and completely shock beyond before. They were try to understand what just happen, but couldn't really. Ichigo was about to asked, "What did you just do?"

"Aloud me to explain about the Arracnar's Resurreccion from what I think it is in each form," said Skullak. "As you should know our Resurreccion return us to our form hollow form in away. A Segunda Etapa is a form the make us Arrancar looking more natural in away. I like we are remover our armor and become more of the creature we are in a natural way. Lastly a Tercera Etapa is a form I alone achieved. It make an Arrancar appear close to something close in what the used to be when they were alive. I don't know my past, but guess from my form I was either from Greece or Rome."

The four just sweated as they didn't know what to do at the moment. Skullak just said, "It time for me to end this once and for all. Don't worry it will be quick. After all I have plans to do when I'm done here."

Skullak swung his spear in his hand and held it pointed up to the sky. "Now behold my most ultimate and beyond powerful technique. This will end everything now. Behold La Lanza del Hueco Mundo! ( **Spear of the Hollow World** )"

Skullak the throw up his spear high in the sky was a lot of force up into it. The four heroes just look up in confused at the watch in for a bit. After a few minutes, the spear started to come down, but was cover in pure reiatsu as it was coming down faster with a lot of power to it.

Skullak used in impressed sonido speed and when around grabbed all the snails that were watch and put the in at group together. He kneed before them all and said, "Blindaje de Oro de Protección! ( **Golden Shield of Protection** )" Hold his large shield before himself and the snails, Skullak wait for the impact because only his shield was the one only thing the can withstand the attack power and blast.

The four heroes try to move away, but it was far to late as the spear become down like a missile about to destroy everything, expect for Skullak and the snails he was protecting. Soon the spear was getting close and close with every second and then it hit the ground and all Hell broke loose.

A gigantic, extremely massive explosion of pure black reishi energy blow out and expand all across the land. Skullak's gold shield protect him and the snails as they show pure darkness and nothing else for the people that were watching. The attack expanded out to about five whole miles destroy everything and lasting a good five minutes too.

After in was finally over, Skullak stood and let the snails look around to let the views see the power of his attack. Everything in the land was completely flatten and destroy by Skullak's attack. Nothing was let, except for the land itself. Many in both the Alliance and Coalition could believe their eyes at all.

Those like Doflamingo, Teach, the Gorosei, Mard Geer, Hades, Madara, and even Aizen could believe the destructive power Skullak just revealed to them all. Those other like Nnoitra was enrage feel so weak compare to Skullak. Other a few like want they were see like Orochimaru now wanting Skullak's body as his next host to become more powerful then ever before and Moriah want to had the most powerful zombie under his control.

Many Arrancars were cheer with enjoy, while most Esapda smiled and grin knew Skullak could do it and would win for them all. The SternRitter got a fear for Skullak, expect for Gerard and Shaz. Haschwalth even looked shock at this and it was a rare sight to see him worried or shocked. Yhwach was quite impressed with such power and strength from an Arrancar. Konton just grin and laugh at this. He would never thought he would find someone so powerful among the Arrancars that would be worthy to join part in is elites.

The snails started to move away to get some distance at all the land. Some spot were still cover in cloud of dust remain so it was hard to see pass them. The snails while moving kept the eyes on Skullak as he turn to them with a victorious grin and everyone was ready for another speech from him.

"Behold everyone my power and the power each Arrancar has that they could achieve. Those that are your allies we will be fight strong with your all, but other that are our enemies. Fear us Arrancars and never underestimate use at all. How that I won, if their any bodies left, I give to everyone I say I will give to. As for my next plans, well Doflamingo, the Gorosei with the Celestial Dragons, and Aizen about fear your lives and your remain days until I come."

Those people were very scared or worried about how they would be about to even do anything to Skullak. "Gerard, I'm sorry, but I'm not going to be about to fight you just yet. I'm going to need several days to rest and recover before our battle. Please just wait and our epic battle will happen one day." Gerard just grin with excitement and didn't mind waiting at all to have the battle of his life and team up with the one individual that was his equal.

"Also I have got that Alliance at all either. I'll be coming in a week maybe after I recover after this. Just make sure you tell me who kill my beloved Cirucci and I will only kill one and leave everyone least along. If you don't then I'm going to have to broke some bones and find the weak ones that will talk before leaving. I would hate to do that, but you all have a choice over one life against the care of many others." The many people in the Alliance didn't know what to do right now or yet.

"Though there is one more thing I would like to say too. Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, when I come I'm going to bring you and your fraccions back to you own kind. You don't belong with the Alliance at all. I will return to you true family of the Arrancars. Most of us will be happy to have you back in our ranks. Your true brothers and sisters in combat are wait for you. So don't try to do anything at all, I can never hurt one that I thought as a sister and had great time with is the past please." Nelliel had tears in her eyes and didn't know what to do at all. It was just to hard for her to pick a side. Be here with her new friends and comrades or return to those they were here true comrades and ones that used to be her family.

"Now then to get my prizes and end this battle." Skullak turned, but frowned as his sense something was not right. Narrowing his eyes to a dust cloudy area were the four Act of Order should be down and defeated, he felt something was not right.

He say an orangish-yellow glow and then the duct clear to reveal Naruto was in his Tail Beast Chakra Form. Skullak looked surprised, but Naruto still look injured and burn some, yet was still has the strength to fight on. Something Skullak respected.

"I was told the Nine-Tails was the most powerful of the tailed beasts, but to think it was strongest enough to protect the boy with its chakra. Well, Konton will be happy when I bring him the Nine-Tails then. Maybe I should get the One-Tail and Eight-Tails too as a gift along with bring the Two-Tails back for him to use again."

As the dust started to clear more, Skullak saw three more figures, but each changed too. First was Natsu, he was injured, but less burn like the others. Skullak believe he was about to take some of the energy of Cero reishi and used it to make him strongest because Natsu had scale like marking over his body show he activated the Dragon Force. Also, seen the our of his clothes, since white scarf was untouched or ripped or burned at all.

"So this is the Dragon Force I was told about. The power to defeat a dragon huh? What I joke you think that can help you boy? We Arracnars can easily kill dragons with any problem at all. I don't know what fear the Black Dragon Acnologia. I could be about to kill him with any problem at all. Maybe I will do that to show the world they should fear the Arrancars more and not some over grown Dragon. I really hope Acnologia is watch and fear me because I would to see his fear of my powers."

Next was Luffy, he was now in his Fourth Gear form and bouncing in place. His body was much larger in size now, with his arms, upper torso, and legs coated in Busoshoku Haki. The coating across his torso resemble the wispy ends made from flames, giving it the appearance of tattoos, and he gains shading around the inner and outer edges of his eyes.

"So this is the Fourth Gear that gave Zeref a beating huh? I guess I have to see for myself how powerful you are in this form."

Lastly was Ichigo, injured to, but still willing to go on. His appearance changed some too, but Skullak as starting to shaking and his good eye was twitching too. Not out of fear, but anger at now what he was seeing, but what he was sensing from Ichigo now.

Ichigo's iris of his left eye became yellow with black pupil and sclera. A horn is on the left side of his head. Tatooed like markings appeared on the left side of his face and extends down past his neck. Even his Zanpakuto become purely white too.

"What is this? What am I sensing from you? I sense that reiatsu of a Soul Reaper, Quincy and... and... and a Hollow. You Dare? YOU DARE HAVE THE SOME POWER AS US? YOU DON'T DESERVE IT AT ALL! I'm going to enjoy kill you when I can."

Skullak drew his Espada de la Furia and stood in a battle position. "Come Acts of Order, let's finish this once and for all. No more hoping back anything until one side has fallen for good."

Luffy made the first move as he blasted himself at Skullak and said, "Gum Gum Kong Gun!" He launched a powerful punch, but Skullak blocked it with his golden shield. Luffy's fist hit the golden, but other then being about to make Skullak slid back some nothing else happen.

This shock them and Skullak explain, "You think you can break the most powerful shield of all? Make from the most rarest and strongest type of Gold in Hueco Mundo. Not can break in or anything at all. You hope of win are futile!"

Skullak bashed Luffy's arm away and swung his Espada de la Furia at Luffy. The blade hit Luffy, but to Skullak's surprise his blade just bounce off Luffy body unable to do anything at all.

Skullak narrowed his eyes and sondio back from Luffy. "I see so physical attacks are unless on you. In that case, I just have to use energy one like my powerful Gran Rey Cero!"

From his left hand as his put his shield down for a moment. Skullak unleashed the most powerful cero at Luffy to take him out. However, Natsu came into and strike back. "Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

Using one of his main moves, it clashed with the Grand Rey Cero and both attack exploded to show they were even in powers. Skullak look a little surprised to see the Dragon Force was something to not underestimate at all.

Then Naruto attack by bring one of the Nine-Tails claw down at him. Skullak just tch at it and sonido away. He fired a normal cero at the chakra from at the Nine-Tails to see that he still could hurt it even if it was not completely from out.

Then Ichigo appeared next to Skullak and strike, but Skullak block his blade with his own. "Don't think you can get the best on my boy. I still far beyond your own skills. Just because you defeat one of the WarLords don't mean anything at all. My powers is more higher the Kuma was."

Both pushed each other away and held their sword up ready to launch an attack. "Another Getsuga Tenshō huh? Still seem to have the same one technique alway gave. Least see if you can handle this. Gran Rey Cero Hoja de Corte!"

However, for Ichigo he did something the Skullak didn't see coming at all. He combine his Getsuga Tenshō with a Gran Rey Cero too and launch a power attack too. Both moved collided and made a large explosion to show they were even.

Skullak stood their shock at first, but become anger to see Ichigo dare to us one of the Arrancar most powerful Cero. Skullak so what to ripped that horn off Ichigo's head and crush it in his bare hand. However for now, he had others to deal with too.

Luffy said, "Gum-Gum Serpent Cannon!" He launched a punch at Skullak, but the Arrancar just held his shield to block it. However, it his shock the punch bend out of the way of the shield and bend itself around it. Skullak used sonido quick to dodge out of the way, but Luffy attack continue to go after him. Skullak used his sonido to continue to move out of the way of this, but Luffy's fist continue to redirect itself to go after him and it didn't seem like Luffy had on limit on stretching his arm yet.

However, Natsu the appeared behind Skullak and he turn to shield himself, but Natsu was a little faster and attacked. "Fire Dragon Secret Art! Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!" Natsu swipes his arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful, and highly destructive, torrent of flames that barrages Skullak.

However, that attack only burn Skullak a bit and he said, "I told you you flame can't do that much to me even if you're using the Dragon Force!" Natsu just grin and said, "Who said it was meant to hurt you?"

Skullak's eyes widen as he turn to look to see Luffy fist reached his and punching Skullak right in the jaw. The blow was so strong that his send Skullak down to the ground and skid thought it. Skullak stopped himself by stabbing his sword in to the ground.

A piece of his mask remain was broken of the front low left side of his face, but he was shocked at the power behind at punch like that. _'Damn It! I didn't think he would be that strong. If I was in any of my previous form my jaw would have been broken.'_

Skullak look up to see Naruto above and in his Nine-Tails chakra form was holding a huge Rasengan. Skullak just look shocked at Naruto brought the attack down at him.

The four gather again and waited. Natsu asked, "Did the finish him off?" "No, he still very much alive and no close to being down yet," said Naruto.

He was right too, because stand up after that last attack was Skullak, with more minor injures. Ichigo believed it was his powerful Hierro that was protect him, which meant they need to hit him with their more powerful attack to even win and end this battle. After all it has been over two hour already.

"Damn you all! I get sick of you attack me like that," said Skullak annoyed. "You must know those weak technique can't do anything to me. I'll show you all real power again! Gran Rey Cero Oscuras!"

Skullak unleashed his most powerful cero of all at the group. They are moved out of they way of the blast as is destroy more of anything left in it path. They four the surround Skullak on all four side. "He shouldn't be about to hit all of use now we have him surround," said Ichigo.

"You don't know how wrong you are," said Skullak hold his sword back and was ready to use another power house move. "Gran Rey Cero Oscuras Hoja de Corte! ( **Grand King Dark Zero Blade Slash** )" Skullak unleashed a full circle of a Getsuga Tenshō of his ultimate technique around himself to hit all for of them at once.

All of them were hit and injure back that they were knock down, but Luffy was the only one that was about to withstand it because he used his Haki to protect his body and to take the hit too. He then appeared before Skullak as he ready his next me before Skullak could block it with his shield.

"Gum Gum Lion Bazooka!" Luffy retracting both of his fists into his arms, then he fires them at Skullak. Skullak was send fly across the field and hit the ground very hard. Skullak cough up blood and was in pain as the blow actually broke one of his ribs.

Skullak sat up and wiped the blood off his chin. Then he moved his hand to the broken rib and the snapped it back into place. Skullak grunted in pain, but was about to stand up again only to see Natsu already in front of him and ready to attack.

"Hidden Fire Form - Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade!" Natsu ignites his entire body with fire, and then charged right at Skullak, sending him into the air with a sharp uppercut. Skullak flew up and he was impressed by that move. Even make his jaw hurt a little. However, the end wasn't over yet because above him was Luffy again.

This time Skullak held his shield in front of himself and said, "Least see if any of you move again get thought this. After all I'm one of the few Arrancar that wield on of the rare Shields the Can Never be Broken!"

"Then I just have to use my own powerful move to broken it," said Luffy. Skullak just smirk at his words, but he then look surprised at want Luffy did next.

Luffy look like he was about to do his Kong Gun again. However, he started to blow air into this arm to make it drastically increasing its size. "Gum Gum King Kong Gun!"

Luffy's massive arm punch again Skullak's shield as a powerful shockwave was make. Both Luffy and Skullak fought for control as the pushed at each other. Luffy's fist was powerful, but again Skullak's shield it didn't see like nothing was happen as Skullak just wait for Luffy to tire out before he could strike himself.

The battle between fist and shield was contiune on for several minutes along ready without neither Skullak or Luffy backing down at all. A fight between a force that can't be stop again and force that cannot break was still happening.

Then suddenly Skullak heard a crack sound. Then he another one several second after this first one. His eyes wide as he continue to hear a few more. He was completely shock to see the his powerful shield was actually starting to break.

Because of this, Skullak lost his concentration for a few second to make Luffy over power him and send Skullak fly down and slam into the ground make a big crater. Skullak just lay their unable to believe his unbreakable defense got cracks in it.

He was is some pain, but was about to get back up and sonido out of the crater. Skullak look around only to become shock as he saw Naruto finishing making a Tailed Beast Bomb. He fired it and being so huge, Skullak couldn't dodge for its range and held his shield before himself to protect himself.

The bomb hit and Skullak's shield was withstanding it for a bit. However, his shield was starting to form more cracks all over and it was try to hold together. Skullak just needed it to hold just a bit more longer.

However, this shield finally shattered to bits. Skullak was protect from most of the bomb, but the remaining power of the attack overwhelm him. Skullak survived as Naruto saw, but his bomb burned Skullak up some. Skullak had an expression of pain of his face as his grin his teeth at the two degree burn mark over his arm, body, and a bit of his face too.

Skullak clutched his sword in pain and anger as he refused to let mere children defeat him like this. He stared forward to see Ichigo stand that there not to far from him. Out of them all Skullak wanted Ichigo dead the most and he pointed his blades at Ichigo and gather all his reishi power into one very power attack.

As for Ichigo, he gather all three of his powers together. His Soul Reaper with his Hollow and his Quincy too. Ichigo look like he was going to use a Getsuga Tenshō, but he combine it with an Gran Rey Cero again, but used his Quincy powers to make it look like an arrow in alway.

Skullak didn't back down and he yelled out and unleashed his Gran Rey Cero Oscuras with all of his power into it. Ichigo unleashed a Getsuga Grad Rey Pfeil. Both power attack collided and battle over each other to overwhelm one anything.

The battle between the attack were push at each other and the area around them was get wasted even more. Skullak grin as he saw his attack look like it was going to win, but become shock as he want the arrow of three powers burst right thought his ultimate attack and when right at all. Skullak's eyes wide as he open his left eye even if he was blind in it and was hit was an extremely powerful attack.

Luffy, Natsu, Naruto, and Ichigo all gather again as their forms faded and they return to normal too. All fell to the ground out of breath and energy unable to fight any more. They all smiled as the couldn't help to feel they did good and work together as a team to win again a powers opponent today.

The large smoke in the distance a bit away from then was started to slowly clear. No of them could really sense anything from Skullak and believe Ichigo final move was about to take him out for good.

The Alliance were all cheer for the Act of Order victory, well expect for Nelliel that was about to cry at the lost of Skullkak. The Coalition all could believe that someone as powerful as Skullak could lose. Most of the Arrancar and a few others were very mad at the Acts for killing Skullak or were very sad and felt like cry at his lost.

However, as the smoke start to clear. All saw a outline of a figure still standing there. They four heroes become extremely worry because if Skullak was still alive it was then end of them, since they didn't have anymore energy to fight anymore. The Alliance become scare again, while the Coalition got excited at this could be their change for a main victory. However, as the smoke started to completely clear up, everyone watch become extremely at the condition they all saw Skullak in.

Mayday! Mayday!

The ship is slowly sinking

They think I'm crazy, but they don't know the feeling

They're all around me, Circling like vultures

They wanna break me and wash away my colors

Wash Away My Colors

Take me high and I'll sing

Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay

'Kay, Okay, Okay

We are one in the same

Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away

'Way, away, away

Save me if I become

My demons

Skullak was still stand, but a completely bloody mess with injured that would kill another person. He had various 3rd to 4th degree burns over his body. His shin was red, while he was bleed all over in various areas. Some of his skin in a few part of his body was gone that one can even muscle tissue or his very bones itself.

Skullak coughed of a puddle of blood, but just glared forward at his four opponents. He then took one step forward, the another one a bit after then first. He was slow making his way forward not care about the extreme pain he was in at all. He also left a trail of blood behind his with every step he was making too.

I cannot stop this sickness taking over

It takes control and drags me into nowhere

I need your help, I can't fight this forever

I know you're watching, I can feel you out there

Take me high and I'll sing

Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay

'Kay, Okay, Okay

We are one in the same

Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away

'Way, away, away

Save me if I become

My demons

No was could believe want they were see and were speechless. With the Alliance, they fear this could be the end of the Act of Order if Skullak had anything power left to kill them. Nelliel was cry tear as it pain her to see Skullak like this. They only one that could truly see Skullak's condition was Viola. With her Devil Fruit power she could see inside of Skullak and gasp out in horror.

What she saw was half of Skullak's bones were broken, he had internal blooding himself, and several of his organs were in bad shape. It was like a dead man was still walking right now.

Doflamingo was completely dumbfounded to think an Arrancar could be alive after being hit was four power attacks, but still be standing and moving too. He was start to shaking slightly in fear of Skullak.

Teach for the first time in his life his was speechless. He couldn't believe the power and willpower Skullak had to keep on going. In away Teach had to give his respect to Skullak on his will to not give up. The Gorosei was once again scared because if Skullak lives and win the Holy Land of Mariejois is Doomed. Even Sakauki knew the Marine wouldn't be about to do anything again him.

Mihawk was on the edge of his seat watch this, because he want to fight Skullak himself to face again the power sword he has. The prisoners in Mercurius were cheering on Skullak to end this finally. Dorodni was the main one, but Shawlong, Edrad, and Yylfordt were hope for it too.

Grimmjow watch and wait for the end to come. He wasn't sure how it would end, but he wait for it. Orochimaru was getting worried, he need any one of the five bodies to be intact and alive to be about to make it one of his bodies to use for himself. Crocodile felt like this was out of his league and knew something bad was going to happen.

Brain watch very curious on how this was going to end. Szayel was holding his breath. This was just too much for him to take in and to see Skullak in a terrible shape. Mard Geer was speech for once and just could think how there are being more power the demon like themselves out their.

Kyōka was getting worry, since she fear for Skullak's life and didn't want his to die with tell him how she felt about him. Nnoitra was at the edge of the screen. He need to see this and need to know how it was going to end. Tesla just hope for Skullak's victory.

Ulquiorra frown at this and had his fists tighten because he didn't want Skullak to die. He want to learn form him to know how to achieve this third release form. He just hope Skullak was be about to win for their kind.

Arlong, Hody, and the of their crew was mix. Thought that were based of sea creatures that were not predator look at Skullak shock at his willpower to continue on. However, those that are based of predator sea creatures look at Skullak like he was a perfect bloody meal to eat.

Torafuzar was amazing at the power and strength Skullak had being an Arrancar. Kisame had to respect Skullak too as a swordsman and skilled warrior. He just hope he about live too. Even Shark Skin was whimper.

Apacci, Mila-Rose, and Sung-sun were cry as the cheer Skullak to win. They didn't want to lose him at all. Harribel was cry for the first time in her life too. She didn't want to lose Skullak at all and much understand his pain too. To sacrifice even to get revenge on the one he loved the most in live. Harribel would do the same for Skullak if he died here.

Zeref just sat there as he couldn't believe this. He didn't want to see Skullak die, but he didn't want Natsu be killed neither. He just try to hold back his tear, so his Spriggan 12 would notice. Nagato, Konan, and Obito worry about Naruto still, since Skullak was still alive and if he win it would be bad for them.

Starrk just couldn't believe this. He never seen his best friend and the only person he consider a brother look so terrible. He was hugging poor Lilynette as she was cry out for Skullak to win and live. Sugar just watch still wait to see how this all will end. Diamante was sweating still, could believe anyone could be alive after being injure by so many powerful attack.

Hades was shocked at the power Skullak still had even with all those injure on him. Señor Pink question how this was going to next, since it a 50-50 chance now. Aizen was just completely shocked. He never knew Skullak was this powerful. He now start to question if he kept Skullak in the Espada, me might have left his force to victory.

Baraggan was his hands gripped on the armrest of his throne. He refused Skullak to lose at all and see him still going on. He knew Skullak was think of him and want to win this for their race. Charlotte was in tear and Avirama was put on a brave face, but was worried. Findor was just hoping for Skullak victory and Poww was frowning in fear this will end bad. Nirgge was still hoping for Skullak to win and Ggio was put all is faith in his sensei to win and help everyone achieve this new form to help them become powerful.

Moriah was starting to sweat worried. He need all those body in one piece to make as his powerful zombie. Gantenbainne was having trouble with keep his eyes from tearing up. See his leader like this and continue to fight on was so hard to watch. Aisslinger and Demoura continue to cheer on the Lord to matter what. They were his fraccions and they would never give up on him at all.

Ebern and Luders were feeling the emotion in them bubble up too. It was hard to want the man the train them to become strong look like this. Pica was not sure want to think. He could see Skullak was better warrior then himself in ever way and see him want to finish this fight that injured was hard to see from anyone else.

Zetsu felt relief. White had enough of all this mad of powerful foe. While Black was just happy that his plan in reviving Kaguya will not be ruin this time at all. Rudobon just stared at the screen, but in his mask remain he was tear up too. See his oldest friend in terrible shape scared him, but see him still fight on to end the battle mad the Exequias Captain happy.

Monet was shaking in fear. She didn't want to lose Skullak at all. She want to get to know him more and be about to heal his break heart too. She just prayed for him to live and win this safe.

Bazz-B need to sit down at all of this. It was just so much for him to take in on how about all five of this guys were. Cang Du was still looking shock at everything just happen. It was beyond their own level of powers. NaNaNa just sweated at the powers all five of the display that their level were beyond his level to read them. Pepe held his hand over his heart as he felt like he was going to have a heart attack. This was just too much for him and happy he didn't need to be there at all either. Mask was very impressed with Skullak display of power and hope he live and win. Mask want to test his power again Skullak himself.

Shaz worried about Skullak. He just hope he can live and return back to the Coalition safe so he can rest for a long time. Still he knew Skullak had plans, but they can wait, since it make those that he threat be scared for the rest of their lives at want Skullak can do and would do to those that he was after. BG9 continued to watch and collect as much data he could. He got all the data he need almost and would be about to find any weakest any of the five would have if the become a threat to his Majesty.

Yhwach was a little impressed with Skullak will to keep on going. If he was a Quincy, Yhwach would have made Skullak part of his elite guard. Still he want to see how this will end and didn't use his power at all during this whole fight started. Haschwalth, still had a serious look and narrow it eyes too. Skullak was different from any of the other Arrancar the collect Daten they got and use for later if need. Haschwalth frown more as he knew Skullak was far to dangerous to remain alive.

Lille almost open his closed left eye by mistake after all this intense fighting. Being the first Quincy to be give power, the leader of the Schutzstaffel, and the close one to being a God. He was never think a mere Arrancar was give him the chills or feel like a threat. Pernida was breathing more heavy now. It continue to not like this at all and felt the threat of Skullak was still high even if he was this injured.

Askin was still standing the dumbstruck. His jaw was hang down and his right eyes was twitching. This was just to much for Askin and he wasn't there at all. It was madness how powerful all give of them are and how that can still be alive about all this fight. Mostly Skullak with his injured that were beyond anyone had before.

Then Askin heard a sniffle sound and look to Gerard. He look like he was about to tear up soon, but was try to not to show it. "Dude, are you about to cry?" asked Askin.

Gerard glared at him and said, "I never do that at all. Say something foolish like that and you meet you end by me." Askin just step away to be away from Gerard and probably hide behind Lille to protect him. Gerard was really scared of losing Skullak his perfect rival and comrade. He didn't care if he was an Arrancar at all. He want to have this epic battle that Skullak promise and after team up and defeat all that try to fight them.

Konton was on the edge of his seat. This was the big moment that can change the war completely. If Skullak defeat the Acts of Order, Konton was going to reward him with so much. Still being about to continue one with such extreme injures impressed Konton more and he just wait and watch to see the outcome of this finally end.

Take me over the walls below

Fly forever

Don't let me go

I need a savior to heal my pain

When I become my worst enemy

The Enemy

Take me high and I'll sing

Oh you make everything okay

We are one in the same

Oh you take all of the pain away

Skullak finally stop as he was a few feet away from the four heros. Still breathing heavy and glaring at his weaken opponents. He knew he just need to use one more attack and it will be over. The four were completely wiped out and only think they could do is watch and wait to see what was going to happen.

Skullak used his sword to keep his balance to stand and he held up his left hand at the four. The four saw Skullak slowly gather reishi as he was slowing forming a cero to end this for good. It was very small, but the black sphere started to slowing grow in size.

After several minutes Skullak cero was at a normal size and he was about to unleash it on the four. However, all of the sudden the cero disbursed apart. Everyone look shocked as Skullak was the most, but just hang his head down.

"To think I this weaken that I can't even use a cero anymore. I truly want to win this fight, but it doesn't look like it at all," said Skullak. He lift up his head to reveal he was smiling. "Look like you won."

Take me high and I'll sing

Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay

'Kay, Okay, Okay

We are one in the same

Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away

'Way, away, away

Save me if I become

My Demons

Take me high and I'll sing

Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay (My demons)

'Kay, Okay, Okay (My demons)

We are one in the same

Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away (My demons)

'Way, away, away (My demons)

Save me if I become

My Demons

The four look at Skullak shocked to hear him say that. All of the sudden Skullak was glowing with black reishi particles coming off of him. Skullak rise his arm to look at his hand to see this. He smiled sadly and said, "To think I that far gone. Oh well, what should I do or say for my final moment in life? Hmm, maybe a good long new speech would do it."

Skullak look at the four and start his speech, "I congratulate you four on defeat me the former Primera, yet I'm sorry to tell you all that I'm the third strongest Arrancar in the Coalition." This shock the four of them and others watching. "My good friend Coyote Starrk is the current Primera and his powers are far better them mind when using ceros. However, to me that most powerful of all the Arrancar is his Majesty King Baraggan Louisenbairn. His power is beyond anything you four would face and you never defeat him with this level of power."

This news make the four sweat, but the Alliance were a bit worry too, expect for a few the seen the powers that both Starrk and Baraggan used during the winner war, but they could be more powerful now. However, Skullak just continue smiling know this info will help the Coalition be fear a bit more too.

"However, you four still have a great future too for yourself as well if you live thought this," said Skullak. "Monkey D. Luffy never give up you dream on find the One Piece. Don't let anyone tell you if its real or not. One must alway fallow their dream until the end. Something I once did and got before it as taken away because of this war." Luffy could help to smile at hear that.

"Natsu Dragneel, you have a lost to hear about you past and what you really are. However, please don't be mad at your older brother he was doing thing that had a noble purpose." Natsu blinked and look confused and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, you will be an interesting Hokage. Also with getting several other think that you'll be happy with too," Naruto look a bit surprised, but smiled at what those think will be.

"Finally Ichigo Kurosaki, I have nothing to say to you. Because I don't know what to say. Out of the four of you, you don't have a dream or a goal at all. Pretty sad if you ask me. Not knowing what you want will make you not know what will become of you." Ichigo just frowned at that.

Skullak the turn to all the snails watch this and continue to smiled not care the his end was near. At least he final moment will be able to encourage and strength his friends and comrade for future battles.

"Warriors of the Alliance you all now see the power we Arrancar have and can achieve," said Skullak. "Even with my death, the Arrancar forces will fight back even mor stronger then before. Never underestimate my friends and comrades powers either the are an Espada, Privaron, or fraccions/Numeros. They all are powerful and have abilities that not of you have face before. Also Nelliel, I'm sorry for losing. It hurt me see you on the opposite side on this war, but if you happy there then stay just promise me you never face anyone that is an Arrancar. Just please don't fight your own kind and do it for me." The alliance force with in a bit of fear wonder what all the remaining Arrancars can do. Nelliel broken down crying begging Skullak to now die. She also promise she never do anything to her own kind at all too.

"I a downing that I could end the evil life of Doflamingo, but at least I make him fear us Arrancar now so I guess that a win before my end. I just hope someone end the man life and send him to Hell where he belong." Doflamingo glared at the screen with pure hate as he attack without thinking really and nothing happen at all. Other then he destroyed the wall behind the screen. Trebol never thought anyone could get Doflamingo do anger the Luffy did to him. Skullak even if dying mock and make Doflamingo scare of him. A win in away kind of!

Teach took off his hat and put it again his chest. His rise up a cup of rum and bow his head down a bit. Teach was give Skullak some respect for his hard and long fight again the Acts of Order. Even if he was an Arrancar, Teach was impressed with Skullak and want to be a bit nice for his end.

"Seen like I not going to be about to end the greed and selfishness of the Celestial Dragons and the Gorosei either," said Skullak. "At least I put fear to them all for a good while. There will be nothing D in the end that will bring them down and expose off the secret they all had hidden from 900 years ago." The Gorosai and the people of Maraiejois were still scared of Skullak even as he was dying. He trust become the one D that almost destroy them.

"Also I want to kill Sakazuki too. I want something with honor and brain to be the Fleet Admiral of the Marines. I think Aokiji, Fujitora, or even Smoker would be any good Feet Admiral. That at least they see that not all pirates evil at all." Sakazuki was boiling anger at hear them. Being mock by a deadman to the worlds was something he was not going to forget, but couldn't do anything at all either.

Smoker bowed it head to honor Skullak and his brave fight for them all. He was never going to forget the ultimate sacrifices the Arrancar did to help strength the force of the Coalition to fight back hardest to avenge him for Arrancars were all going to do that. Mihawk held his head down in sadden too. He really want to clash with Skullak and his powerful blade too. He was just honor to be able to watch this great fight from a truly honorable warrior.

"Dordoni my good old friend, I need you to live not matter what. I'm sorry I was about to come and free you and the others, but protect are comrades to matter what and life. The first Generation of Esapda will never be forget as along as one of us remain alive." Dordoni with in tear as he promise Skullak to will make sure everyone here that was an Arrancar was remain alive. Shawlong, Edrad, and Yylfordt hang their heads down and were sad too. A few other prisoners were sadden by Skullak so to be death, while other just couldn't believe that someone that was an Arrancar some this close to win against all four of the Acts of Order at once.

"Grimmjow if you our there my friend and watching, please forgive me for fail as a teacher in away. I did by best and help you to reach the ranks of the Arrancars only to fall from grace myself. I know you achieve the second release form and be powerful too." Grimmjow was happy he was alone because he was actually cry out see Skullak dying before his eyes and he curse out punch the rock ground yelling that it was not far at all.

Orochimaru frown and was not happy at all. He knew now Skullak's body will be gone and he was never be able to gain enormous amount of power if he got it. Crocodile just tch and turn away to left. Brain saw enough too and left. Orochimaru left too, but Szayel remain to listen as Skullak turn to their snail next.

"Szayel if you are watch, I sure you wish my body would remain in one piece. Still you thought I hated you for help Nnoitra get rid of Nelliel. However, I never hated you at all and alway saw you as our main scientist and comrades that can invent anything we need to win. If only you were not such a longer so much, we all could have been about to win as a team." Szayel was happy the other left, since he was wiping his eyes from the tears he had in them. I was very rare from his to get emotional like this, but it was Skullak and he was alway the best of them no matter what.

Mard Geer continued to watch with his head lay on the back of his right hand. He the felt something wet running down his cheek. Using his left hand and wiped it with his left index finger to see a tear drop. "A tear?" said Mard shock. He moved his hand up to his eye to feel it was wet. Mard was shock to see the he was sad. An emotion he never felt before. Was Skullak they great of a demon, since Arrancars are the closed things in the Coalition that were closely similar to demons like themself. To think Skullak was about to make Mard feel emotion like this.

Kyōka feel back on her rear as she felt a pain in her chest as her eyes were running with tear. Was this the pain human call love when they see something the love dying? Kyōka would never though she would feel this time of feeling at all, since she was a lesbian and loved Seilah. However, Skullak was just so different from anything she had seen before and in break her heart and make her feel the pain of lose see him dying.

"I know you watch this Nnoitra. Sorry, that I ruin you dream of end my life yourself. However, you would have had anyway at all. You hated my just as much as Nelliel because I protect you when she was busy. You question me why and my answer will forever be the same. I did it because you were weaker then the seven above you when you were the 8th and as the leader of the Espada it was my duty and purpose to keep my comrades alive no matter how I felt about them. I still hate you for betraying Nelliel and her fraccions. I would have end you life in a second if Aizen allow me back then, but was not allow to do anything to you or to find Nelliel at all. As for you Tesla, you were a very loyal fraccions and I wish you luck in this work. Do your best to live again and help your fellow fraccions in battle when you can."

Nnoitra in very made and enrage at Skullak want to kill himself and ruin his change to do that at all. Nnoitra was curing and yelled at the screen hated Skullak even more and ruin everything he want all the time. Tesla remain back and shred tears too as Skullak's end and would do his best in this war too for Skullak and his training he gave him like all the fraccions.

"Ulquiorra I know we were never the best of comrades, but I was still honor to met you and work with you too. Just wish you were not so much of loner about hide your Segunda Etapa and help all the Espada, Privaron, and any skilled Numeros and fraccions to gain that power too. I should have myself, but I was not there during the war against Soul Society to do that. I just hope you will do that as my final request to make our enemies fear the power of us Arrancars." Ulquiorra watch as Skullak spoke to him thought the snail view the end of the powerful Gladiator. Ulquiorra's eyes soft a little as he clutched his fist and bow his head down slightly in respect to Skullak.

Arlong, Hody, and many of the fishmen remain silent in some respect to Skullak and his end. Torafuzar was bowing his head too for a fellow demon, since Arrancar are the closes think to me demons like them. Kisame frown and hear Shark Skin growing sadly. Kisame had to have respect to Skullak be a worthy warrior and swordsman too.

"Harribel, Apacci, Mila-Rose, and Sung-sun please forgive me ladies. I'm sorry about this. I know how you feel about me Harribel and how you want to do anything for me and be my new mate to make me happy too. Sadly, Cirucci was my first and I could let her death go and need to do this even if it meant my death. I would love to me with you, but sadly in the end I fail to live and make you happy. As for you fraccions, I know you three don't like each other too much and you had a crush on my too. Still for me, please stop arguing to much anymore and work as a team for now on please. You were three of my favorite to train, but just do this last request for me."

Apacci, Mila-Rose, and Sung-sun were all crying and begging Skullak to not leave them. They didn't want to lost their teacher like this. Harribel feel to her knee and burst out crying too. This was a very rare thing to see Harribel do, but she just loved Skullak just too much that she want to help him so much after his lost of Cirucci and really want to be the woman to give everything to Skullak to make him happy again. See him die before her eyes broke Harribel down so much that it hurt her beyond anyone else, since Skullak as basically sacrificed himself to try to defeat the Act of Order no matter the cost in it. Being the Esapda of sacrifice Harribel understood and could feel Skullak's pain for lost and she believe she could have help him and me his new love. How as he died she was show a lot of emotion for the very first time and was not hiding that all as she yelled out cry for Skullak to not leave her.

"Sorry, Zeref! I hope you can forgive me for not live to help kill you in the end. However, see my power fail here, I most liking would have failed killing you too. I was at least happy to know you and you told me about everything too. Out of the four leader, I like you the most and see you as the nice of them and a good friend too. I'll hopefully see you on the others side and we can hang out again." Zeref smiled hearing that and couldn't let to cry too. He truly did enjoy his time and talk with Skullak and find him as a friend too. Zeref just hope Skullak would be about to Rest in Peace too.

Nagato, Konan, and Obito were all happy that Naruto was Ok, but were sad about Skullak as he was dying and felt sorry about him too. Madara frowned feel his league was going to be overshadowed by Skullak's now. Since Skullak just done and reveal things no one do or try before at all.

"Sorry, Starrk about this you were the close one that was like a true brother to me. You now can understand how I felt and when through when I learn of your death, but sadly you have to see mine. Please, don't hold back anymore and show everyone the power of the Primera. I'm also sorry Lilynette, I was the better big brother to you then Starrk, but it time for me to go. Just remember I'll alway be with you as along as you remember me. Both please fight hard and life."

Starrk was holding his head down with tears in his eyes. I was a pain for him to see Skullak die like this. Poor Lilynette was burst out crying and hugging Starrk. She was begging for him to do something and save Skullak, but it was far to late for him to do anything at all. Starrk just held Lilynette and let her cry out as long as she wanted become this was a very painful moment for all the Arrancars now.

Sugar look at her bowl of grape, but didn't feel hunger anymore as she felt sorry for poor Lilynette and her lost. Diamante was mixed about this. He was happy that Skullak was dying, but it just feel a bit downer too.

Hades had to bow his head and show some respect to the end to the powerful that mostly single handedly won again the Acts of Order. Señor Pink had to shed some tears too, since Skullak was so much like in some way. He just hope he was be about to unit with his love again after death.

"Well, Aizen its has been real in away. I thank you only for help me re unit with many of my friends and comrades. However that's it really! You just used us Arrancars and that it. I as force to watch all my friends and comrade die for you, but see like their watch me die now. I already know with my death, the Arrancars will fight more strongest then before and train to achieve high forms like me. So Aizen seen going to meet you end one day, but sadly I wouldn't be about to see it. I just hope it in the hands of an Arrancar." Aizen was sweating, since this worry him quiet a bit. After all he don't have his powers that the Hogyoku once gave him, but now just only his Soul Reaper power he got the Konton return to him.

"You Majesty please forgive more my failure to you. Being your best I should have won this, but seen in the end their powers were just to much even more me. As you most loyal followers, I going to me the day when you finally rule all and the Arrancars race will be unstoppable. I just wish I should had survived to help others to achieve a second and third form too. Even in death I will never wish for anyone to be the King then you, you Majesty!" Baraggan just looked at the scene and silent. He clutched his armrest, but also a single tear when down his face from his good eye.

"Charlotte, never let anything say thing bad about you. You have you own thought on thing and your own way too. Never let anyone get to you about your feel on life. You are strong and skilled and don't let anyone underestimate you if they think you look different. It will only lead to their own defeat by you. Avirama, just remember your training. Alway weaken your opponent down first, then use your Resurreccion to finish them off. Findor as one of the most skilled and strongest of the fraccion, I don't really have anything to say that much. Just try not to toy around so much and finish one off before that could do anything to you. Poww, as one of the most powerful fraccions, use your strength to help your comrades and if you and the other work together, no one would be about to some the most powerful group of fraccions I have trained. Nirgge, don't let anyone get to your think your the weakest in the group. You are strong in your own way and keep showing them that power you got. Finally Ggio, you were the most powerful fraccion I have trained. Your even at the level of being an Esapda if his Majesty let you. Keep fight strong and use you speed to help you win. I wish you six luck in your future battle and will hope you can win them."

Charlotte was cry with his arm over his face at the beauty speech Skullak gave them all. Avirama held his head up to look tough, but he was still cry at the lost of the greatest teacher of all. Findor had his hand over his eyes as tears were flowing out of his mask. It was hard for him too see Skullak about to leave them. Poww bowed his head in respect and Nirgge saluted to Skullak for all his help. Ggio fell to his knee and his hand were one that floor too. He was getting it the worse at Skullak believing in him so much and Ggio cry hard not wanting to fail Skullak at all either.

Moriah was not happy at all and was quiet mad. See someone that could have been a powerful zombie under his control dying like this anger him. Skullak's body was slowly turning into particles of reishi and there will be not body at all of Moriah to have.

"Gantenbainne, sorry my friend I hope you live because you need to live for the first Generation of Esapda to be remembered. I know both Dordoni and Nelliel are alive, but when I'm gone you three will me that remain one left. Please fight hard my friend and live on for our legend to be remember by all." Gantenbainne was crying too, but knew he need to be strong in the future battle for the sake of being the last of the first generation of Espada left in the Coalition.

"Aisslinger and Demoura my loyal fraccions I sorry about this, but my time is up. I thank you for your many years of loyalty and I happy I chose the both of you as my fraccions. We all had it rough, but I blame myself for what Aizen did to your both. Taking the fraccions of the original Primera and make the into simple gatekeeper. I know you both can fight strong, when you both fight think of me and my training I have you both. Remember it and your will not matter what as a team that used speed and power." Both Aisslinger and Demoura were cry and the feel to their knee see their Lord dying before their eyes without being about to tell them how happen that were to be pick by him, since the high the Espada they more respect as a fraccion your are to others.

"Ebern and Luders, I know I didn't to get you know you both to long, but I'm happy you both gave up being like Quincy and retake your warrior way as Arrancars once again. I impressed with your powers you have each and know you both will fight strong for our kind. So all the true power of the Arrancars no matter what." Both Luders and Ebern were in tears too and were very proud to be personally trained by Skullak to regain the form powers as Arrancars again and use them better then ever.

Pica was a bit down about this too. He want to still test his own powers agian Skullak, but now he would never be about too. He bow his head to show some respect to a dying warrior. Poor Monet was cry out loud and holding herself. She didn't want Skullak to die like this. She want to know him more and be his lover to help him out. She found this not far at all.

White Zetsu just sigh out that they would be about to need to have Skullak as a threat to them. Lucky for him White Zetsu was about to collect reiatsu and Skullak's will be very useful in the future. Black Zetsu was relieved that one possible threat was out of the way of him plan. Skullak was really a threat and now he was gone it was just one more person to be rid of to move forward in reviving Kaguya.

"Rudobon my oldest comrade and friend, I'm sorry about this. I wish we could have fought as a team again, but this is my end. Please forgive me, I alway want to help you to become an Espada one day, but was unable to. You powers a very strong and I know you'll be a big help in the Coalition too. Fight strong my friend and never give up. I'll be with your in spirit after I'm gone. Become stronger and reach new powers to show them all that your were worthy to be an Esapda." Rudobon fell to his knees too in pain as Skullak's death. Tears flowed out of his mask's eye holes and he was going to never give up not matter want to achieve his goal in being an Esapda.

Bazz-B was hold his head down at this sight he was watching. If Skullak was not an Arrancar, but a Quincy he believe he would have been friends with him. Cang Du just watch with an emotionless cold face. NaNaNa just tch at how this was ending so emotionally that it was making him sick. Pepe, on the other hand knew a long of love was being broke by Skullak's death. Mask was sad too see a star like Skullak fall like this. He wish he could have cheer him on more to help encouraged him more with James.

Yhwach sigh and lead back in his throne. That was a truly interesting battle he had to admit. Skullak did something not to many other could do fight all the Act of Order. He would have believed Skullak was have been a powerful SternRitter if he was alive and a Quincy. He would mostly been a member of his Schutzstaffel.

Haschwalth frowned at the luck and goof fortune the Acts of Order just had again Skullak. If he was there, he would have trip the scale to Skullak to have him win this fight. The battle ruin the balance of powers some. The lost of Skullak was a major set back, but he was able to weak the Acts of Order so much they're not going to be fight for a long while.

"Shaz I was happy to met you. Even if the other SternRitter don't care about talk to you or know about you I was happy to get to know you. Don't let anyone get to you at all or mock you either. You are you own person and should live and fight how you like it. I wish you lucky in the upcoming battle and hope you'll win." Shaz just smiled happy as he need to remove his glasses and rube his eyes. BG9 finally collect all the data he need on the four Acts of Order. Skullak help him very much and BG9 bowed his head in respect for him help to end this wars a lot faster.

Lille was neutral about this. He would like to test his skill with Skullak if was really this powerful. Pernida breathing seem to ease up as it saw the battle was finally over. Askin was just rubbing the back of his head knew this was going to be a probably later and he be in the middle of is somehow.

"Sorry, Gerard it seem I wouldn't be about to keep my promise to you. I really want to fight you to see how power we each are again each other and become a powerful team the no one can stop. Sadly, I would be here along enough to see you avenging me. I can trust a warrior like you has the same honor as me to win were I lost." Gerard feel to his knee with tear bursting out of his eyes. He didn't like this at all and found in no far at all to lose the one person that was like him in many ways. Gerard was going to make the Acts of Order pay for kill Skullak and will not let anyone get in he way doing it.

"Well, Koton I did everything I could to help the Coalition, but failed in the end. At least I weaken the Acts of Order for a while and with my death the Arrancars force will me fighter back a lot stronger then before for the Coalition." Konton nodded and his words and with Skullak end will help him achieve victory a bit more easily.

Skullak just sigh out and he look for to the side with his dull eyes see thing, but did mine that at all. He saw himself with the original Espada with him. They were Baraggan, Nelliel, Dordoni, Aaroniero, Cirucci, Gantinbainne, Nnoitra, and Szayel. Skullak smiled remember how think were back then weren't that many problems at all.

So all of them faded away expect for Cirucci. Skullak just smiled at the woman he loved so much. Her beauty like her soft hair and charming eyes and her skilled and powers too. "Don't worry my love I'm on my way to you," muttered Skullak as he saw Cirucci smiled even more before fading away too.

Skullak sigh out one last time as he just look up at the sky, which was more clear them before. He closed his eyes and smiled happily. Skullak then burst into black spiritual practicals and it was completely over. His sword fell to the ground and stab into the ground too. It was now like a cross to honor Skullak now.

Skullak Tuma, the first Espada of the first generation of Espada, Leader of the Privaron Espada, and Arrancar 101 finally died. The Acts of Four just lay back as they were completely tired and had nothing let in them. This was a victory for the Alliance that would be proud of.

However, with the death of Skullak thing in the Coalition were going to change very much. They Arrancars and probably a few others were going to make sure that the Acts of Order were going to pay for killing Skullak. With all the powers he revealed to all, the Arrancars how had a change to get even stronger then before and crash the Alliance their own way now. Not for Konton anymore, but for the sacrifice Skullak did give up his own life to help encourage, strengthen, and help all the Arrancar to fight stronger with a pure and have a reason to fight now.

Du du du-du, du du du-du

Du du du-du, du du du-du

Du du...

Some legends are told

Some turn to dust or to gold

But you will remember me

Remember me for centuries

And just one mistake is all it will take

We'll go down in history

Remember me for centuries

He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey

He-e-e-ey ya

Remember me for centuries

Mummified my teenage dreams

No, it's nothing wrong with me

The kids are all wrong

The story's all off

Heavy metal broke my heart

Come on, come on and let me in

The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints

And this is supposed to match

The darkness that you felt

I never meant for you to fix yourself

Du du du-du, du du du-du

Du du du-du, du du du-du

Du du...

Some legends are told

Some turn to dust or to gold

But you will remember me

Remember me for centuries

And just one mistake is all it will take

We'll go down in history

Remember me for centuries

He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey

He-e-e-ey ya

Remember me for centuries

And I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name

'Cause I was only born inside my dreams

Until you die for me, as long as there's a light, my shadow's over you

'Cause I, I am the opposite of amnesia

And you're a cherry blossom

You're about to bloom

You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon

Du du du-du, du du du-du

Du du du-du, du du du-du

Du du...

Some legends are told

Some turn to dust or to gold

But you will remember me

Remember me for centuries

And just one mistake is all it will take

We'll go down in history

Remember me for centuries

He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey

He-e-e-ey ya

Remember me for centuries

We've been here forever

And here's the frozen proof

I could scream forever

We are the poisoned youth

Du du du-du, du du du-du

Du du du-du, du du du-du

Du du...

Some legends are told

Some turn to dust or to gold

But you will remember me

Remember me for centuries

And just one mistake is all it will take

We'll go down in history

Remember me for centuries

He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey

He-e-e-ey ya

Remember me for centuries

We'll go down in history

Remember me for centuries

 **Passing Down the Sword!**

A few day had passed after the battle of Skullak Tuma again the Acts of Order. In the barren wasteland were that battle took place, it was rain down hard as thunder bang and lightning strike around.

In the area was Skullak's sword the Espada de la Furia. The second most powerful blade in all of Hueco Mundo! It was stabbed into the ground looking like a crosses to honor Skullak and for many to remember him.

However, standing before the blade was a figure wearing a white hooded cloak fastened at the front with three buttons and a black Hagal rune on the left-hand side. Powerful winds blow make the hood pull back to reveal that it was SternRitter M 'the Miracle' Gerard Valkyrie himself.

Gerard look at the sword of the fallen Arrancar before grabbed the hilt and putting out of the ground. He look at it on awe at the shape and the power he could sense from it too. Gerard then channel his reiatsu to the sword as his glowed.

After that, the sword changed some. It remained looking that same in shape, but it was not long black anymore. It become lightish blue now. "Don't worry Skullak I will finish what you had started. With your blade as my own I will avenge you and make the Acts of Order pay for taking your like. With my Hoffnung and your form sword with I shall call Schwert der Wut ( **Sword of Fury** ) I will crush that Alliance and the Acts of Order myself when my time to battle comes!"

 **Well, everything It Is Finally Done! Once again I would love to thank ND for let me do this and I really hope he make it part of his own story too. I'm extremely sorry to everyone that wait for over four month for this to be finish. Everyone I beg you to please review this. I my most longest and hardest work our chapter I ever done before. I put my heart and soul into this and did my very best with spelling and gammer too. So everyone that out of that way please enjoy the action and I can't wait to hear what you all have to say about this.**


End file.
